Eternal Sunshine
by Belle Ken
Summary: Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Empat orang sahabat duduk manis di sebuah bangku taman areal kampus mereka. Tidak lupa dengan gurauan-gurauan ringan yang kadang terdengar begitu garing pun, bisa membuat ke empatnya tertawa girang.

"Ayolah, Minho-ya.. Itu hanyalah sebuah novel. Marry bukan sosok yang nyata, untuk apa kau tangisi? Dasar kodok aneh!", celetuk seorang namja berkulit pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memang di kenal suka berbicara apa adanya. Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat seenak mulutnya.

"Lagipula Marry sudah memiliki lelaki yang dia sukai. Tolong jangan berusaha menjadi pihak ke tiga.", tambah si namja tinggi menjulang bernama Shim Changmin. Namja satu ini memiliki karakter yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian! Memangnya kalian tahu apa tentang cerita ini? Membacanya saja tidak, sok tahu sekali!", tukas Minho.

Choi Minho si namja hiperaktif yang akan menjadi melankolis jika sudah membaca cerita yang berbau _angst,_ di mana istilah seperti itu mengharuskan suatu cerita mempunyai atmosfer yang intens, merujuk ke fisik atau, terutama, penyiksaan karakter secara emosional.

"Lihatlah Jonghyun, hanya dia yang tak pernah protes dengan apa yang aku sukai.", imbuhnya mencari pembelaan.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan lalu tertawa cekikikan. "Kau tidak tahu saja, sebenarnya Jonghyun yang paling keberatan dengan kebiasaanmu yang tak biasa ini.",ujar Changmin.

"Benar, dia cukup tertekan melihat hoby barumu hingga Jonghyunie malas berbicara banyak denganmu.", timpal Kyuhyun lagi.

Pandangan Minho lalu tertuju pada Jonghyun, si namja tampan yang memiliki tatapan agak sedikit dingin.

"Jonghyun-ah.. apa yang mereka katakan itu, tidak benar kan? Mereka hanya bercanda saja kan?", tanya Minho bertubi-tubi penuh pengharapan.

Jonghyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bersenandung kecil sambil memainkan gitarnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Minho dengan diam untuk beberapa detik.

"Bicaralah.. jangan diam saja!", sentak Minho yang mulai tak sabar.

Jonghyun masih dengan wajah datar memandang malas pada Minho. "Tinggalkan Marry, Joseph lebih pantas untuknya. Dan kau Minho-ya, kembalilah ke dunia nyata.", ucapnya lalu kembali memainkan gitar.

Jawaban yang singkat, padat dan lugas. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Changmin menjadi tertawa keras dibuatnya.

"Jadi laki-laki itu bernama Joseph?", tanya Changmin masih dengan tawa gelinya.

Jonghyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu banyak tentang novel itu?", Kyuhyun pun menjadi heran.

Jonghyun akhirnya meletakkan gitar kesayangannya dan kali ini sepenuhnya memandang mereka bertiga. "Bagaimana tidak hyung, sepanjang waktu dia selalu mengoceh padaku. Mengatakan Marry tidak pantas bersama Joseph, dan seharusnya karakter Joseph dihilangkan saja dalam cerita itu.", jelasnya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu kebosanan.

Lee Jonghyun si namja berparas tampan nan dingin, memang dikenal tidak suka banyak berbicara. Namun sekalinya berucap dunia akan dibuat tercengang olehnya. Tapi dia bukan sosok pendiam yang mengerikan. Justru sebaliknya, namja satu ini akan terasa begitu hangat ketika ia mulai memperlihatkan senyumannya.

Minho mendengus menatap diam tiga sahabatnya dengan nafas naik turun. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, rasa kesal yang begitu kentara. Jika sudah berkumpul berempat, memang selalu Minho yang menjadi bahan bullyan ketiganya.

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu menghampiri Minho yang duduk di jarak yang sedikit lebih jauh darinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan lembut. "Sudah-sudah.. jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan kami yang nyata ini dari pada perempuan dalam novel itu. Kami jauh lebih baik darinya. Jadi Minho-ya, berhentilah menangisi sosok yang bernama Marry. Itu hanya akan membuat matamu makin seperti kodok saja."

"Yak!", Minho berdiri dengan kesal. "Changmin hyung.. Jonghyun-ah.. tolong ajari Kyuhyun hyung bagaimana cara menghibur sahabat dengan benar!"

Changmin dan Jonghyun hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Seperti inilah kebiasaan mereka jika sudah berkumpul. Keempatnya suka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat senggang. Terkadang Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun suka menghibur mereka jika sedang bosan. Kyuhyun bernyanyi dan diiringi petikan gitar kesayangan Jonghyun. Tanpa disadari, para yeoja di kampus sering kali salah paham dan merasa tergombali oleh lirik-lirik yang spontan mereka ciptakan.

Keempat sahabat ini memang berada dalam kampus yang sama. Hanya saja dalam akademik, Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah sunbae dari Jonghyun dan Minho. Tetapi di luar akademik, mereka mengambil kelas yang sama yaitu kelas music. Sehingga intensitas pertemuan mereka cukup banyak.

…

…

"Tunggu aku di situ."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tunggu!"

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak per—"

 _ **Klik.**_

Sambungan terputus.

… … …

.

" _Arrggh! Dasar Siwon keras kepala!"_

Kyuhyun menendang botol kaleng minuman yang ada tepat di depan kakinya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali membanting ponsel yang digenggamnya jika saja ia tidak ingat ponsel itu hadiah sang appa yang susah payah ia dapatkan. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kesal di pinggir jalan yang masih terpaut beberapa meter dengan gerbang kampusnya. Ia menggerutu, di mana Siwon sang hyung, yang menurutnya amat sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala.

" _Menyebalkan!", rutuknya_. "Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai hyung seperti dia? Bagaimana bisaaa?"

…

 **.**

… … …

"Aku cepat kan, Kyuhyunie?"

Dia datang dengan senyuman khas, yang bisa dipastikan yeoja manapun melihat itu akan terhanyut dalam pesonanya.

Kyuhyun naik ke dalam mobil dengan wajah berkerut kesal, "Seharusnya kau langsung pulang saja beristirahat. Mengapa harus repot-repot datang ke kampus menjemputku?"

"Bukankah ini sudah menjadi rutinitas kita?"

"Tapi kau mengatakan belakangan ini kerjaanmu sedang padat,,,?!", entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu lelah, hyung."

"Kau tahu, bagaimana cerewetnya eomma jika aku tidak menjemputmu?"

"Jadi kau takut pada eomma?", dengan wajah terperangah Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Bukan seperti itu.."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa.", jawab Siwon singkat.

"Sudah, jujur saja. Kau takut pada omelan eomma kan?", maknae itu mulai tergelak.

"Ck..", Siwon berdecak. "Jika aku pulang lebih awal darimu, eomma pasti menyalahkanku dan akan mengatakan aku tidak becus menjaga dan bertanggung jawab pada dongsaeng yang tidak bukan adalah anak manjanya ini."

"Apa! Kau bilang apa baru saja?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dari ucapanku?", Siwon bersikap polos.

"Jadi kau menyesal sudah datang ke sini menjemputku? Ya sudah, turunkan aku!", Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Mulai lagi kan…?"

"Aishh! Hyung, kau menyebalkan sekali!", Kyuhyun sudah bergegas akan turun dari mobil.

"Yak! Kyuhyunie, jangan macam-macam!", sentak Siwon. "Ouhh… okay..okay.. kau bukan anak manja.", putusnya. Kyuhyunpun akhirnya tersenyum mendengar itu.

Dan setelahnya, _"Meskipun sampai di rumah kau meminta dipeluk eomma, dicium, berdansa dan blablabla... seperti itu yang tidak disebut manja? Huh, bisanya hanya mengancam saja!"_ , cibir Siwon sedikit pelan dengan pandangan focus mengemudi.

…

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, apa yang terjadi? Mobil masih berada di luar pintu gerbang, Kyuhyun sudah duduk tak tenang. Sesekali ia berdecak tak sabar.

"Hyung, cepat sedikit!"

"Sebentar Kyu, ahjjusi masih membukakan pintu gerbang."

Mobil belum terparkir dengan benar, Kyuhyun membuka kasar pintu mobil dan dengan cepat meloncat turun.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan!", teriak Siwon.

Ia berlari layaknya bocah kecil dan tak lupa meneriakkan panggilan

"eomma… appa… aku sudah pulaaang…!"

…

…

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini, Kyuhyunie?", tanya sang Appa ketika mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi."

"Memusingkan?", tambah Siwon.

Bahu Kyuhyun bergerak naik-turun, rupanya maknae itu tengah tertawa geli atas jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan. "Yah, jauh sebelum aku tenggelam bersama tumpukkan tugas-tugas idiot itu aku sudah merasakan pusing."

Jawaban yang memang bukan di luar perkiraan lagi oleh mereka. Kendatipun demikian, tetap saja membuat sang Appa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara eomma? Hanya tertawa memaklumi. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan celetukan liar putra bungsunya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Siwonie, file yang appa perlukan untuk besok sudah disiapkan?"

Siwon memberikan anggukan, "semua sudah aku siapkan. Appa dan eomma hanya tinggal berangkat saja besok."

"Mwo?", Kyuhyun seketika berhenti mengunyah makanannya. "Appa dan eomma akan pergi kemana?"

"Satu minggu ke depan appa ada pertemuan penting di Taiwan."

"Haruskah mengajak eomma?"

"Pertemuan ini memang dihadiri oleh suami istri, karena nama eomma juga tercantum dalam pemilik saham perusahaan kita."

"Appa,,, tidakkah satu minggu itu terlalu lama?", rengek Kyuhyun. "Eomma,,, kau akan meninggalkanku begitu lama. Lagi-lagi aku akan sendirian...", Kyuhyun menatap sang eomma dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Bukankah ada Siwon di rumah bersamamu.", tutur sang eomma.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan itu, ia mulai menekuk wajahnya, "Mengapa harus besok? Mengapa tidak menunggu jadwal liburku saja?"

"Astaga Kyuhyunie, mana bisa seperti itu? Ini semua sudah dijadwalkan, sayang."

"Mengapa aku tidak diberitahu dari awal?"

"Karena memang kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya.", jawab Siwon

"Aishh..!", Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Siwon.

Sementara Siwon hanya tertawa, "Perasaan tadi ada yang mengatakan dirinya tidak manja.", celetuk Siwon

"Aku memang tidak manja!"

"Sudah-sudah lanjutkan makan kalian.", putus sang appa pada akhirnya.

…

…

Di tempat yang berbeda, seorang namja sedang menjejakkan kakinya pada anak tangga. Ia berjalan melewati lorong lantai dua bangunan yang bergaya vintage kediamannya, London. Kota yang dikatakan sebagai pusat kebudayaan dunia, juga menjadi kota yang paling sering dikunjungi, dan tercatat sebagai kota dengan bandar udara tersibuk di dunia berdasarkan lalu lintas penumpang internasional.

Teduh, hangat, dan nyaman adalah tiga hal yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hunian dua lantai tersebut. Furnitur serta ornamen interior bergaya _mid century_ yang ditata apik menghiasi hampir setiap sudut ruang. Tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat dimana tujuan utamanya, Ia lalu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu. Tak terdengar suara bahkan pergerakan apapun dari dalam sana, akhirnya pria yang memiliki kulit seputih susu, berkaki jenjang, dan berparas tampan namun terlihat lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja manapun itu _~~Huh, membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat para yeoja di belahan bumi ini menjadi sangat kesal~~_ lebih memilih masuk saja.

Dan di sanalah dia, si penghuni ruangan lantai dua. Tengah menatap ke arah luar melalui satu-satunya jendela yang ada di ruang pribadinya. Kemudian si namja cantik berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Kibum, si pemilik kamar lantai dua tidak menjawab dan malah berkata dengan suara tenang, "Seharusnya mereka sedang bermekaran sekarang. Taman bungaku, aku ragu, orang-orang itu tidak becus merawatnya. Atau bisa saja mereka sudah dilenyapkan."

"Apa?"

Heechul, si pria cantik berkulit seputih susu itu, tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala Kibum saat ini. Dan alasan kenapa ia justru membicarakan taman bunga yang tidak ada di depan matanya sama sekali.

"Apa mereka sampai hati melakukannya?"

Kali ini Kibum menatap Heechul, beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya senyum tipis yang mengandung rahasia itu terlukis di wajahnya, "Kau tidak mengenal mereka sebaik aku, hyung. Tidak lebih dari sekedar apa yang orang ketahui selama ini."

Heechul mungkin tidak tahu sedetail apa kondisi yang dilalui Kibum, namun ia juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menghakimi Kibum dengan ini. Serunyam apapun hal yang harus ia jumpai, Heechul akan selalu bertindak rasional untuk menyelesaikannya. Mengingat karakter keluarga mereka hampir selaras satu dengan yang lainnya.

Heechul tersenyum tenang, mencoba mengalihkan suasana. "Kita akan berangkat minggu depan. Aku sudah mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanmu ke Universitas Seoul."

"Apa aku benar-benar harus mengambil jalan ini?", ucap Kibum dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau tetap akan kembali.", jawab Heechul santai. "Lagipula kau sudah berjanji pada mereka akan kembali setelah enam tahun mengasingkan diri di negeri orang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya di kediaman Kim Heechul.", tukasnya memperjelas.

"Apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja berbeda! Aku disini menangani perusahaan dan setiap tahun aku selalu pulang ke Korea. Sementara kau.."

"Itu benar.", potong Kibum cepat. "Tapi aku merasa belum cukup siap. Enam tahun terlalu singkat."

"Kibumie, jika harus menunggu kesiapanmu, kita tidak akan menemukan titik terangnya. Kau bahkan melarang mereka untuk datang mengunjungimu ke sini. Apa kau ingat? Enam tahun lalu kau sudah meninggalkan Korea tanpa alasan yang pasti. Merajuk memintaku untuk turut membawamu ke sini. Pikiran macam apa yang sudah terlintas pada remaja polos sepertimu yang tak tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia luar, huh?"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasanku?"

"Jika saja dulu Abeoji dan Eommoni Cho tidak menjelaskan semua, aku tidak sudi menampungmu, sekalipun kau adalah sepupuku!", tukas Heechul sengaja membuat nada bicaranya seolah sedang kesal.

"Aku... tidak mengerti.", ucap Kibum berat. "Mungkin aku membutuhkan rasa tenang...", ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, ketika aku bahkan sudah tahu apa jawabannya, aku merasa bukan itu tujuanku keluar dari rumah. Tapi setelah melalui semuanya, aku yakin kau lebih tahu apa yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Heechul tertegun, untuk sekian menit atmosfer ruangan itu menjadi hening. Okay, sejauh ini Kibum memang tampak baik-baik saja. Seperti yang Heechul ketahui, saudara sepupunya ini bukan tipe seorang yang suka mengumbar kata-kata, bahkan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi pun, Heechul bisa menghitung dengan jarinya, kapan saja Kibum akan melakukan itu. Mungkin apa yang dirasakan Kibum tak seringan apa yang terlihat. Heechul bisa mengerti itu. Seberapa besar pun keingintahuannya, ia tidak akan gencar untuk mencari tahu. Karena Heechul menghargai setiap kebebasan seseorang.

"Sekarang bahkan kau telah tumbuh dengan baik, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali sudah membawamu ke tempat ini. Tapi sebagai anak yang baik, kau pasti akan menepati janjimu pada mereka, kan? Lagipula kontrak kerjasamaku dengan perusahaan disini sudah berakhir. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kita berlama-lama disini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah ini?"

"Laura akan tinggal disini."

"Laura? Teman kencanmu itu?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!", Heechul mendelik pada Kibum. "Dia sudah berkeluarga. Laura dan keluarganya akan menyewa rumah ini, sampai aku kembali untuk kontrak kerja sama baru lagi di sini.", jelas Heechul.

"Hyung..", panggil Kibum dan memberi jeda untuk beberapa detik. "Bisakah aku tinggal bersama kau dan Donghae hyung saja di Korea nanti?"

"Hei..! Kau punya rumah di Seoul. Ada Appa, Eomma, hyung dan dongsaengmu disana. Mereka pasti sangat merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?", tanya Kibum dengan senyum timpang yang terkesan miris.

Roman wajah Heechul berubah, seketika itu juga ia menyadari kesalahan pada ucapannya. Dengan sedikit terbata ia berkata, "Kibumie, tinggallah bersama mereka, sesekali kau boleh datang menemui kami dan menginap di Gwangju."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, tidak tau ini nulis apaan.. hehehe.. Aku update ff baru. Seperti biasa, judul dengan isi tidak pernah sinkron. Di maklumi saja ya. Apa ff ini perlu dilanjutkan?

Okay, selamat membaca… ^^

Author : belle


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Ini adalah hari Senin. Hari pertama di mana Kyuhyun dengan rasa terpaksa sedang menjalani perintah orang tuanya. Kini, dalam satu minggu ke depan ia akan hidup berdua hanya bersama dengan Siwon saja di rumah. Dan itu membuat hatinya pegal meranyah tak karuan. Karena alasan apa? Kyuhyun tidak menyukai masakan Siwon. Hal sepele, bukan?

Jam weker yang dipasang di atas meja nakas sebelah tempat tidur berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terbangun. Pukul 8 pagi? Ya, masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk tidak terlambat ke kampus. Ia bangkit dan mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berminyak. Kyuhyun beranjak, memutuskan untuk segera bersiap tanpa ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut serangkaian hal yang akan ia lalui hari ini.

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuh di depan jendela, memandang keluar, dan cuaca pagi ini nampak menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum senang, hari ini Kyuhyun akan berangkat dengan menaiki bus. Merasa terbebas dari kungkungan Siwon, lantaran si hyung mendadak ada meeting penting dan harus berangkat lebih awal. Itu membuatnya jauh lebih lega tanpa mendengar cuapan cerewet Siwon yang hampir setiap hari ia dapatkan.

"Ck… Siwon cerewet!", umpatnya jengkel. Setelah membaca pesan dari ponselnya.

Meskipun demikian, rupanya Kyuhyun tidak sebebas apa yang diharapkannya. Dalam pagi ini Siwon sudah bertingkah melebihi eomma mereka. Mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun agar selalu berhati-hati, menjaga diri, dan hal semacam itu yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

…

 **.**

Kelas Kyuhyun berakhir lebih lambat dari biasanya. Di antara segala gerutuan, kekesalan dan umpatan yang tertelan sebatas di dalam hati karena pelajaran tambahan yang begitu mendadak. Kyuhyun memandang ayal kegiatan Profesor yang berdiri di depan kelas. Pikirannya sudah tak sesegar pagi tadi. Saat-saat seperti ini, delusi yang akan berperan dalam konsentrasinya. Hingga perlahan rasa kantuk merayap mulai menggodanya dari segala penjuru.

"Ssstt...! Kyu, jangan tidur!", bisik Changmin sibuk memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah, aku sudah tak kuat.", gumamnya pelan.

"Tahan sebentar lagi!", meski dengan berbisik, Changmin mendengus sebal karena Kyuhyun mengabaikannya."Yak! Bodoh, buka matamu!"

"Oh Tuhan, ini sungguh menyiksaku..", keluh Kyuhyun dan berusaha kembali menormalkan posisi duduknya.

Ketika akhirnya hari penuh siksaan itu berakhir, Kyuhyun dengan segera melesat keluar. Tidak, dia tidak sedang dikejar-kejar untuk sampai sesegera mungkin di rumah. Kyuhyun hanya ingin meninggalkan kampus secepatnya. Menghabiskan lebih dari sepertiga hari dengan duduk manis di dalam kelas ataupun menikmati lingkungan kampus sendirian, menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Sendirian? Lalu di mana Changmin? Oh, rupanya namja tinggi itu sudah pulang lebih dulu. Changmin terburu-buru karena ada sanak saudara yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju halte bus. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan. Entah mengapa rasa kantuk yang sempat menyergapnya, tiba-tiba hilang terserap udara hingga tak bersisa. Saat sampai di halte, Kyuhyun melihat Minho sedang duduk menunggu bus yang sama sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Tanpa sapaan, aba-aba, atau semacamnya, Kyuhyun langsung saja mendudukan diri di sebelah Minho."Apa kau tidak takut matamu makin seperti kodok?"

Minho sedikit tersentak, "Hyung, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja menunggu bus!"

"Memangnya Siwon hyung ke mana?"

"Sudah, itu tidak penting! Kau harusnya senang, sesekali aku bisa naik bus seperti ini. Hidupku terbebas dari kekangan kuda jinak yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya itu.", ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat seterluka mungkin.

"Mwo? Hahahaa…", Minho hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu? Jangan tertawa!",hardik Kyuhyun.

Dengan menahan tawa Minho menjawab, "Okay.. okay.. mianhae.." lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kyuhyun memang selalu suka mendramatisir semua hal, meskipun terkadang itu hanya kebohongan semata yang sengaja ia lakukan. Namun, mereka yang sudah mengenal baik namja berkulit pucat itu, tentu saja tidak akan mengiba melihat aksi eksesifnya.

Menunggu bus rupanya sedikit membosankan bagi Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa melakukannya. Apalagi sekarang, ia merasa hidupnya tercampakkan karena Minho duduk asik sambil membaca buku di sampingnya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya diabaikan seperti ini.

"Minho-ya.. Tidak biasanya kau sendirian. Ke mana Jonghyun?"

"Dia pergi..", jawab Minho masih focus dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Pergi?"

"Ya, bertemu Bella noona di Gallery mereka.", jawabnya malas.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Minho, "Kau tampak tak senang.", ucapnya menebak.

Minho menutup bukunya, "Bagaimana aku bisa senang? Jonghyun sudah berjanji mengajakku ikut pergi, tapi dia justru meninggalkanku dengan alasan tiba-tiba ada hal yang mendesak!", ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah nahas.

"Mungkin Jonghyunie memang sedang terburu-buru."

"Itu benar, karena Bella noona sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali sejak pagi."

"Lalu masalahnya denganmu apa?"

"Tentu saja kesempatanku hilang lagi untuk bertemu Bella noona!", Minho menjerit kesal.

"Astaga..", Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya. "Kau masih saja berusaha menjadi calon kakak ipar Jonghyun?", ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Pipi Minho bersemu merah, tanpa ragu ia menjawab, "Bella noona makin hari semakin cantik, hyung.."

"Aigoo…. aigoo…. aigoo…. Sepertinya kau sedang mabuk."

Minho menghirup udara yang tiba-tiba terasa segar dan menyejukkan. Mungkin bunga-bunga di hatinya sedang tumbuh bermekaran, sehingga apapun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tertelan lenyap oleh perasaan gembiranya.

Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, semangat Minho mulai luntur kembali bersamaan dengan fokusnya yang kembali jatuh pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Haahh.. sudah cukup! Gara-gara kau, hyung. Aku jadi lupa mengerjakan ini."

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Materi untuk jadwal kuliah besok."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Astaga.. apa kau tidak bosan belajar, huh? Ini waktunya pulang, kita beristirahat."

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika ada materi yang belum dimengerti.", Minho mengerutkan wajahnya tampak frustasi.

Kyuhyun lalu mencondongkan badannya lebih mendekat, ia melihat buku yang dibaca Minho, "Ommo.. mata kuliah itu rupanya. Kau ini rajin sekali, sih.", ucap Kyuhyun gemas.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mata kuliah ini?"

"Tutor yang membimbingku dulu, paling menyebalkan!"

"Mwo?"

"Ah, bukan.", ralat Kyuhyun cepat. "Dulu aku juga susah mengerti dengan mata kuliah ini.", jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Tapi kau bisa lulus dengan mudah, hyung. Bahkan setiap hari kau bisa terlihat begitu santai."

Kyuhyun tertawa kering, "Sebenarnya orang tuaku berkali-kali mengigatkan agar aku rajin belajar. Menyebalkan sekali. Mereka pikir hidupku akan lebih bermanfaat kalau aku rajin belajar. Aku tidak tahu di mana hubungannya. Aku hanya tidak suka alasannya".

"Lalu apa alasan yang kau suka?" tanya Minho.

"Aku akan belajar kalau aku sudah mau belajar."

"Sekarang tidak mau?"

"Sekarang? Tidak mau.", jawab Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau mau buang air kecil?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin buang air kecil."

"Sama, aku pun sedang tidak ingin belajar."

"Tapi belajar tidak sama dengan buang air kecil, hyung.."

"Lalu sama dengan apa?"

Minho menarik napas panjang. Mengumpulkan energinya. Okay, memang kalau sudah beradu mulut dengan Cho Kyuhyun, meski hanya sebentar itu akan membuatnya merasa lelah. Karena Minho tahu, Kyuhyun sangat mahir dalam hal ini. Dan dia sadar, jika dirinya bukanlah tanding yang sepadan.

"Di mana Changmin hyung? Changmin hyung…! Changmin hyung…!", panggil Minho dengan teriakan penuh.

"Hei.. mengapa tiba-tiba memanggil Changmin?"

"Aku butuh bantuannya."

"Untuk apa? Soal mana yang tidak bisa kau kerjakan? Sini, biar aku saja yang membantu.", Kyuhyun sudah bergegas menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Minho lagi.

"ANDWAE!"

"Waeyo..?", , tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berkedip-kedip begitu polos.

Terkadang disaat yang tidak tepat, Kyuhyun suka mempertontonkan sifat polosnya yang hampir mendekati absurd. Ia lebih sering melupakan statusnya sebagai sunbae dari Minho dan Jonghyun. Itu yang membuat mereka kadang menjadi gemas berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku butuh bantuan Changmin hyung untuk menghentikanmu. Hanya dia yang sanggup melawanmu beradu mulut seperti ini.",sungut Minho.

"Hah?", Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, lalu ia terkikik geli. "Memangnya dia bersamamu? Bukankah Changmin sudah pulang sejak tadi?", Kyuhyun mulai celingukan mencari-cari keberadaan Changmin.

"Memang dia tidak di sini.", tukas Minho datar.

"Iishh.."

Hal seperti ini pun sudah biasa terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun. Mungkin karena terlalu dekat hingga sikap-sikap yang baik sampai ke yang menyebalkan pada masing-masing, sudah mereka ketahui satu sama lain.

…

 **-:-**

…

Sore yang sedikit mendung. Kibum baru saja kembali dari kampus untuk menyelesaikan segala hal yang tertunda sebelum kepindahannya ke Korea. Ia berjalan dalam diam, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku, melangkahkan kaki dengan cukup santai memasuki rumah.

Tampak Heechul tengah duduk di salah satu sofa dengan segelas _lemon tea_ di tangan kirinya.

"Kibumie, bagaimana? Apa semua sudah beres?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepala, "Prof. Jason tidak datang hari ini, kemungkinan besok atau dua hari lagi aku baru bisa terima tanda tangannya.", jelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita masih punya banyak waktu.", ucap Heechul.

Dan tanpa berniat menambah pembicaraan lagi, Kibum langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Heechul. Ia rasa, semua sudah dipikirkan ulang sebelumnya. Dengan segenap keyakinan, Heechul beranjak menyusul Kibum ke lantai atas.

"Kibumie, boleh aku masuk?", tanya Heechul dari luar meski pintu kamar Kibum memang terbuka.

"Masuk saja.."

Heechul masuk dan duduk di ranjang Kibum. Sementara Kibum sedang sibuk melihat-lihat berkas, entah dokumen apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Kenapa hyung, sepertinya ada hal penting?", ucap Kibum disela-sela kesibukannya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Kibum mendongak, alisnya tiba-tiba bertaut bingung, "Maksud hyung?"

"Sejak tadi aku melihatmu sibuk dengan berkas - berkas itu. Apa kau sudah menemukan dokumen apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Oh, bukan sesuatu yang penting.", Kibum lalu meletakkan berkas itu di atas meja dan duduk di samping Heechul.

Beberapa menit berjalan, lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Jika boleh jujur ini adalah kondisi yang paling menyebalkan bagi Heechul. Padahal sudah sekian tahun hidup dalam satu atap dengan saudara yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandung, Heechul tetap saja merasa harus belajar lebih lagi bagaimana cara meruntuhkan dikala ia harus berhadapan dalam atmosfer seperti ini bersama Kibum.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, dia datang ke kamar Kibum bukan untuk terpaku seperti ini. Heechul kemudian menghela nafas sekali. "Apa kau tidak berniat memberitahu mereka tentang kepulanganmu nanti?", akhirnya pertanyaan itu tersampaikan juga.

"Haruskah?", balas Kibum tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Heechul menoleh dan menatap lekat Kibum di sampingnya, "Menurutmu?"

"Ku rasa itu tidak perlu.", jawab Kibum singkat. Ia kembali berdiri berusaha menghindari tatapan Heechul.

…

 **-:-**

…

Hari sudah semakin gelap ketika Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya. Ia berdiri termangu menatap bangunan di depan matanya tampak sepi dan tak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan. Kyuhyun merasa bimbang untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Beberapa kali ia menelan ludah mencoba menetralkan perasaan tak tenangnya. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon sang hyung belum pulang dan sayangnya ia lupa jika Ahjussi dan Ahjumma Lee sepasang suami istri yang sudah lama bekerja di rumah itu, sedang pulang ke kampung mereka di Gongju.

Bergegas Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana dan menekan tombol speed dial.

"Kau masih di kantor, hyung?"

" _Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kenapa Kyu?"_

"Apa masih lama?"

" _Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku harus ke Kedai Jajangmyeon dulu membelikan pesananmu. Ada apa? Kau sudah di rumah?"_

"Tidak usah mampir ke manapun. Kau harus segera sampai di rumah. Tidak apa-apa, untuk malam ini aku mau makan masakanmu. Cepatlah pulang!", dan dengan tidak sopannya Kyuhyun menutup secara sepihak perbincangan mereka.

 _~Astaga.. kapan anak ini akan merubah sikapnya? Main seenaknya saja. Ckckck….~_ gumam Siwon menatap ponselnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

…

…

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu dengan mata terpejam sambil memeluk lututnya dengan dagu yang bertumpu. Earphone terpasang di kedua telinga dan tidak lupa tv yang menyala dengan volume di atas rata-rata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyunie?", tiba-tiba Siwon datang lalu mematikan TV itu.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku saja.", Kyuhyun tersentak lalu melepas earphonenya.

"Sebenarnya mana yang kau dengarkan, oeh? Musik di iPodmu atau acara di TV?"

"Aku hanya ingin suasana jadi lebih ramai saja."

"Ck.. kau ini.", Siwon berdecak sembari meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya di atas sofa."Tapi tidak harus dengan volume sebesar itu Kyu, kau bisa mengganggu para tetangga.", tukas Siwon. Ia lalu beranjak.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Membuat kopi."

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon sehingga tubuhnya duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Duduklah sebentar saja di dekatku, hyung.", ucap Kyuhyun tidak banyak bergerak, pandangan matanya terfokus pada lantai dingin di depannya saat ini. Namun iPod itu masih tergenggem erat di kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat.

Siwon menyadari ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun, dengan segera ia menyingkirkan iPod itu dari tangan sang dongsaeng lalu memeluknya. "Tenangkan dirimu. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..", jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar, namun tetap memeluk erat sang hyung. Ia bahkan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Siwon.

"Apa kau begitu lama menungguku pulang, hm?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan suasana rumah seperti ini. Gelap... Sepi...", ujarnya dengan nada yang tersendat.

"Aku mengerti.", Siwon melepas pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kau minum dulu.", Siwon berlari ke arah meja makan mengambil segelas air minum, lalu dengan segera kembali dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sekian menit Siwon tak berhenti mengamati dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun masih terlihat sedikit gelisah. Akhirnya Siwon kembali memeluknya beberapa saat, lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu dingin. Mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanyanya khawatir.

"…", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum agak sedikit kaku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tinggal sebentar?"

Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak akan membatalkan niat awalnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Kegiatan yang tidak bisa ia lewati setiap pulang kerja.

"Sebaiknya kurangi kebiasaan minum kopimu itu, hyung.", titah Kyuhyun setelah dirinya mulai didominasi oleh rasa tenang.

"Aku hanya minum tiga cangkir perhari, sumpah." Bahkan Siwon tidak tahu mengapa ia harus bersumpah segala. Untungnya, Kyuhyun tak begitu peduli. Dia hanya berkata ' _terserahlah_ '.

Semua tampak biasa saja. Mereka berbincang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun detik sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini hal yang biasa? Entahlah.

"Kau ingin dibuatkan teh?", tawar Siwon ketika ia sedang meracik kopinya.

"Tidak."

"Atau kau ingin dimasakkan apa untuk makan malam kita?"

"Nanti saja.."

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tenaganya terkuras habis. Ketegangannya memang telah berakhir, ia menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan merasakan bahwa perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Namun Kyuhyun terlanjur lelah dan mengantuk, maka yang terjadi adalah ia berbaring tengkurap dan menendang semua bantal ke bawah agar mendapatkan tempat yang lebih lapang di sofa.

"Biarlah nanti Siwon hyung yang membereskannya," gumamnya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Aku update chapter 2 agak cepet kan… tapi gak janji untuk chapter 3 ya.. hehehe..

Untuk yang membaca dan mereview di chapter 1, gomawo, terimakasih, thankyou so much.. semoga chapter 2 tidak mengecewakan.

Aku tidak bisa membalas satu2.. tapi untuk… :

 _ **readlight**_ _ **,**_ _ **Desviana407**_ _ **,**_ _ **adlia**_ _ **,**_ _ **ekha sparkyu**_ _ **,**_ _ **Awaelfkyu13**_ _ **,**_ _ **melani s khadijah**_ _ **,**_ _ **YJSexolf**_ _ **,**_ _ **sofyanayunita1**_ _ **,**_ _ **widiantini9**_ _ **,**_ _ **MissBabyKyu**_ _ **,**_ _ **diahretno**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sparkyubum**_ _ **,**_ _ **mifta cinya**_ _ **,**_ _ **phn19**_ _ **,**_ _ **hyunnie02**_ _ **,**_ _ **kyuli 99**_ _ **,**_ _ **Emon204**_ _ **,**_ _ **ainkyu**_ _ **,**_ _ **kyunoi**_ _ **,**_ _ **Apriliaa765**_ _ **,**_ _ **lydiasimatupang2301**_ _ **,**_ _ **yulianasuka**_ _ **, angel sparkyu, Deari, angella, Choding, Erka, Nisa, Dwikurnia, dd, nanakyu, gnagyu, maya kyu, Dangkuk, Bbkyu, Songkuria, Chika, Lily, jiahkim, Wonhaesung Love, Aikyu,**_ _ **dewidossantosleite**_ _ **, martincho27,**_ _ **pcyckh**_ _ **,**_ _ **Shin Ririn1013**_ _ **,**_ _ **dewiangel**_ _ **, namielf,**_ _ **Fitri MY**_ _ **,**_ _ **yunacho90**_ _ **,**_ _ **Atik1125**_

Terimakasih semuanya, karena sudah menyempatkan diri meninggalkan komen yang sangat berarti buat author di ff ini.

Dan untuk yang sudah nge-add di FB, terimakasih dan salam kenal… ^^

Author : Belle


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akancinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

"Jonghyun-ah..!"

Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Namun namja yang dipanggil tidak menyadarinya juga.

"Yak! Lee Jonghyun..!"

Kyuhyun memberi penekanan pada suaranya demi memanggil Jonghyun yang berjalan semakin menjauh di lorong kampus mereka.

Mendengar seruan yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya, Jonghyun pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Hyung..", gumamnya pelan. Lalu bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ada kelas? Mengapa berkeliaran di luar?"

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sedang mencari Minho."

"Memangnya anak itu ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu, dia mengatakan akan keluar sebentar.", sepintas Jonghyun menoleh ke kelas Kyuhyun yang tampak kusuk. "Lalu kau hyung, sedang apa di luar kelas sendirian begini?"

Dengan wajah memprihatinkan ia menjawab. "aku lapar.."

Jonghyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Tapi ini belum waktunya makan siang. Ku lihat kelasmu masih sibuk belajar."

Saat lapar, Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya belajar atau semacamnya, "Jadwalmu kosong kan, ayo kita ke Kantin.", ia menyeret paksa lengan Jonghyun untuk menemaninya pergi makan.

…

 **-:-**

...

~~ "Apa!"

~~ "Lagi?"

~~ "Ahh… tidak..tidak..! Aku sedang di Kantin bersama Kyuhyun hyung….. _~~Jonghyun melirik Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk bersama mereka~~…._ dan Changmin hyung."

~~ "Baiklah, tapi tidak hari ini, okay? Lagipula noona sedang tidak di sana."

~~ "Kau di mana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi… Yak…! Tunggu se-… Aishh….!"

Jonghyun lalu meletakkan ponselnya dengan wajah yang... oh... bisa dikatakan lelah, malas dan sebal.

"Minho?", tanya Changmin yang baru saja datang menyusul mereka.

"Hmm..", guman Jonghyun malas.

"Dia di mana?"

"Entahlah..", Jonghyun mengedikkan bahu. "Dia tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Kenapa lagi dengan anak itu?"

"Minho memintaku untuk mengantarnya pergi ke Gallery Bella noona."

Kyuhyun hampir menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya setelah mendengar yang dikatakan Jonghyun. "Bocah itu gigih sekali.", ujarnya sambil tertawa keras.

"Ck, Kyuhyun-ah.. jangan tertawa seperti itu.", potong Changmin

"Aku hanya tak tahan dengan sifatnya.", jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan tawa gelinya.

"Ku bilang behenti Kyuhyun-ah, jangan tertawa puas dulu.", ujar Changmin lagi.

"Kenapa..?"

"Aku takut kau akan menangis setelah ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Biasanya orang yang terlalu puas tertawa, akan menangis setelahnya."

"Ck!", Kyuhyun berdecak tak sabar. "Apa itu semacam kondisi yang saling berhubungan? Sudah! Jangan berbelit-belit lagi. Katakan Changmin-ah, ada apa?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Prof. Jung. Beliau berpesan supaya kau menemuinya besok pagi."

"Untuk apa?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan-jangan kau akan di hukum hyung, karena bolos pelajarannya.", Jonghyun memang senang juga mengusili Kyuhyun.

"Mwo!", tukas Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat.

"Bukan.. Sepertinya kau diminta memberikan _overview_ dan _foresight_."

"Masalah?", tanya Kyuhyun yang terkesan enggan menuju ke sebal.

"Mungkin yang berhubungan dengan Readiness for Change untuk Transformasi Teknologi dalam suatu Perusahaan yang kita bahas di kelas kemarin."

"Ah! Mengapa harus aku? Kau juga bisa kan?"

"Siapa suruh kau memberikan gagasan yang tidak-tidak padanya!"

"Aku hanya bicara sesuai khayalanku saja…", Kyuhyun mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, ide yang sering kau bangun dari angan-angan gilamu itu jangan dikeluarkan untuk mereka. Yang ada hanya akan menyusahkan kita saja!", omel Changmin.

Sementara Jonghyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua hyung ajaibnya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin dikenal menjadi mahasiswa yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang agak sedikit bisa menjadi anak penurut, sementara Kyuhyun adalah orang yang akan bertindak semaunya. Mereka siswa yang dikagumi. Terkadang ide-ide yang tak masuk akal hingga yang sedikit konyol pun bisa dianggap brilliant oleh para Profesor yang mendidik mereka. Aneh memang, tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Hyung, minum dulu, supaya pikiranmu lebih jernih.", Jonghyun mengangsurkan Bubble Tea yang dipesan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

' _ **Bag!'**_

Belum memulai meneguknya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meletakkan gelas minuman itu dengan kasar ke atas meja.

"Sebentar..", seperti ada sesuatu yang baru ia sadari. "Changmin-ah.. kau bilang Profesor siapa tadi?"

"Prof. Jung."

"Prof. Jung yang ruangannya berada di lantai Sembilan?"

"Tepat sekali.", Changmin menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Inilah inti permasalahan yang ingin aku katakan sejak tadi."

"Ottoke..?", Kyuhyun berucap dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Sudah ku katakan kau akan menangis setelah ini, kan.."

"…..", Kyuhyun termangu cukup lama. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", gumamnya lagi.

Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa-apa hyung, kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini.", ucapnya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Tapi.."

Changmin menghela nafas sesaat, "Sebenarnya ada satu cara yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, tapi kita sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi."

…

 **-:-**

…

Seorang pria manis mengenakan setelan jas berwarna _solid navy_ berjalan penuh percaya diri, dengan senyum terkembang yang tak lepas sedetik pun dari bibir itu. Tak peduli jika orang-orang yang melihatnya mungkin telah berpikir dia idiot atau bisa saja disebut tak waras lagi. Terlihat ia berjalan menuju pintu lift, lalu menekan tombol 25 untuk membawanya ke lantai yang mana 6 tingkat lebih tinggi dari tempatnya semula.

Tiba di lantai 25, ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan besar setelah melewati meja resepsionis. Dengan santainya ia mengerakkan kenop pintu ruangan yang tampak tak asing lagi untuknya. Begitu melangkahkan kaki masuk dan tidak lupa menutup pintu itu kembali, ia baru menyadari jika orang yang dicarinya tengah menatapnya bersama dengan seorang lelaki asing tanpa suara.

"Donghae?"

"Ommo!", pria manis yang bernama Donghae itu tiba-tiba saja tersentak dan mengusap-usap dadanya sambil bersandar di pintu. "Siwon, maaf… Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang ada tamu.", ucapnya antara shock dan menahan malu. "Lebih baik aku keluar dulu.", Donghae baru saja akan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu!", seru Siwon. "Baiklah Tuan Shin, saya akan mempelajari dulu berkas ini. Rapat berikutnya akan dijadwal ulang oleh sekretaris saya.", jelasnya pada seorang tamu yang bernama Shin Donghee tersebut.

Setelah tamu itu berpamitan keluar, Siwon langsung berjalan mendekati Donghae yang masih setia berdiri di dekat pintu sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa wajahmu berseri seperti itu? Ayo duduk.", Siwon mengajak Donghae duduk di sofa ruangan kerjanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menerima tamu di jam istirahat begini. Aku malah main masuk saja tadi."

Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghae yang seenak hatinya masuk ke ruangan Siwon tanpa permisi. Okay, Donghae dan Siwon memang berada dalam satu perusahaan yang sama. Mungkin bisa dikatakan mereka menjadi partner kerja. Dan keduanya sama - sama memimpin pada divisi yang berbeda dalam perusahaan yang dibangun oleh kakek mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya membahas beberapa hal.", jawab Siwon. "Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang menarik ingin kau katakan?!", tebaknya dengan alis naik turun bergantian.

Donghae tetap saja tersenyum bodoh menyambut pernyataan sang sepupu.

"Hei! Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau dikatakan aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu."

"Aku hanya sedang senang."

"Donghae-ya.. rasa senang atau sedih, semua itu ada alasannya.", Siwon mulai malas.

"Heechul hyung akan kembali ke Korea minggu ini.", ucapnya dengan sumringah.

"Bukankah setiap tahun dia akan pulang?"

"Ini berbeda, Heechul hyung akan menetap dan kembali ke perusahaan bersama kita."

"Benarkah?", tanya Siwon tak kalah bahagia.

"Bukan itu saja. Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi dari ini."

"Apa..?"

"Kibum akan ikut bersamanya."

"Apa!"

"Benar. Mengenai Kibum… Heechul hyung baru mengatakan ini tadi malam padaku. Itupun dengan sedikit paksaan.", ujar Donghae sambil terkikik karena sudah merasa berhasil menaklukkan Heechul sang hyung. "Sebenarnya Kibum tidak ingin kalian semua tahu. Hanya saja, aku merasa kau perlu mengetahuinya.", jelasnya melanjutkan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami sempat mengobrol. Tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal rencananya kembali ke Korea.", sesal Siwon.

Semenjak si tengah memutuskan untuk ke luar dari rumah, sampai dengan saat ini hanya pada Siwon, hati Kibum bisa sedikit luluh. Ia tak pernah menolak untuk berbicara. Meskipun sikap dingin dan kaku itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun, tapi setidaknya Siwon bersyukur karena Kibum masih mau mendengarkannya.

"Mungkin dia mempunyai alasan tertentu."

"Entahlah.. mungkin saja.", jawab Siwon lesu. "Aku akan coba menghubunginya nanti malam."

…

 **-:-**

…

Pagi yang konstan seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki meniti anak tangga dengan gontai. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling melelahkan dari serangkaian jadwal kuliahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, ini pilihannya namun saat ini Kyuhyun sedang penat.

"Sudah siap semua?", tanya Siwon saat mereka berada di dalam mobil akan segera berangkat.

"Yeah…", jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Mengapa sejak pulang dari kampus kemarin sampai pagi ini wajahmu tidak bersemangat begitu?"

"Hyung, boleh aku tidak usah kuliah saja hari ini?", celetuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Tidak!"

"Hyungie..", rengeknya lagi.

"Ck, kau ini! Ada apa lagi di kampus?", Siwon sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun berbohong. Karena bukan tipikal seorang Kyuhyun yang akan berkata jujur jika sedang sakit.

Dengan rasa ragu Kyuhyun menjawab, "Hari ini aku harus ke ruangan Prof. Jung di lantai sembilan."

"Apa begitu melelahkan?", tanya Siwon santai.

"Hyung, coba kau pikir saja sendiri berapa anak tangga yang harus aku pijak agar sampai di lantai sembilan itu?", sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

Beruntung selama kuliah ia selalu berada dalam kelas berlantai antara dua atau paling tinggi di kelas lantai empat. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak begitu kelelahan harus menaiki anak tangga.

"Coba latih dirimu untuk naik lift, Kyu. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau harus bisa melawan rasa takutmu itu.", tutur Siwon pelan.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi selalu gagal." jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Kau pasti bisa. Jika tidak kuat, kau bisa keluar disetiap lantai saat lift berhenti."

"..…"

Siwon menoleh ke samping melihat Kyuhyun tetap tertunduk, "Kyuhyunie, mengapa diam saja?"

"…..", Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. jika kau belum siap, jangan melakukannya. Dan untuk bertemu prof. Jung, seperti biasa, lagi-lagi aku akan meminta bantuan Leeteuk hyung untukmu."

Leeteuk adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki bagian dari Partners Venture Capital dalam kampus itu. Dan kebetulan dia adalah senior Siwon saat masih kuliah dulu. Leeteuk yang membantu Siwon, bertanggung jawab atas Siwon, dan sudah menganggap Siwon seperti saudaranya sendiri. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui bahwa Leeteuk adalah hyung dari Changmin.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Sudah, Leeteuk hyung akan menyelesaikannya.", tukas Siwon dengan senyuman.

"Kau serius, hyung?", mata Kyuhyun berbinar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang hyung.

Sebenarnya pernyataan seperti itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun sejak kemarin. Berharap agar Siwon meminta bantuan pada Leeteuk atas keinginannya sendiri, bukan karena bujukan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Seperti yang dikatakan Changmin sebelumnya. _'Mereka telah berjanji'_. Berjanji dari mulut mereka sendiri, tidak akan menyeret-nyeret nama besar sang hyung ke dalam masalah atau hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan kampus. Terkecuali jika itu dianggap keinginan sang hyung sendiri, akan berbeda lagi ceritanya. Ckckck… bocah yang licik.

"Mmm..", gumam Siwon dengan anggukan meyakinkan dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri, berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata _'yes!'_ sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Setidaknya Siwon bisa merasa lega karena dongsaengnya mulai ceria lagi. Ia mengamati dari sudut matanya bagaimana senyum timpang bocah manja itu mewarnai wajahnya kemudian. Tidak ada kesan _cute_ yang ditampakkan dari senyumnya, walaupun sebagian besar orang terdekat mengatakan bahwa senyuman Kyuhyun menenangkan. What? Ya sudahlah.. -_-

…

 **-:-**

…

Kibum menatap nanar pada layar ponselnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Siwon sang hyung. Apakah ada hal yang begitu mendesak? Jika iya, mengapa Siwon tidak memberitahu lewat pesan saja? Kibum bimbang antara menghubungi Siwon atau mengirimkan pesan untuk menanyakan ada hal apa sebenarnya hingga Siwon harus menghubunginya berkali-kali? Kibum baru saja memeriksa ponselnya yang memang sengaja ditinggal di rumah sejak kemarin.

Hah, sudahlah. Kibum melempar asal ponsel itu ke atas ranjang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

Namun, pikiran-pikiran tak tenang selalu saja bermunculan di kepalanya. Kibum bukanlah orang yang tak peka, ia hanya membentuk diri menjadi orang yang berusaha untuk tak terlalu peduli.

Kendatipun demikian, ia tetap saja merindukan eksistensi sebuah keluarga yang sempat begitu hangat dan dekat dengannya.

"Kibumie..."

Kibum tersentak dengan panggilan itu. Ia nyaris melupakan di mana ia berada sekarang. Kenangan singkat itu membuatnya lupa sesaat.

"Aku tidak melihatmu datang, jam berapa kau sampai di rumah?"

"Baru saja.."

"Bagaimana acara perpisahan kalian? Kau jadi membawa teman-temanmu ke Villa?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepala, "Kami menghabiskan waktu di Café nyonya Hollin."

"Oh...", tukas Heechul singkat. Pandangannya lalu mengitari ruangan itu dalam diam.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kibum langsung ke topik pembicaraan. Karena ia tahu, Heechul tidak mungkin datang ke kamarnya tanpa alasan.

"Ini… surat-surat kepindahanmu sudah selesai.", Heechul mengangsurkan sebuah map plastic berukuran sedang yang sejak tadi dibawanya. "Lusa kita berangkat.", imbuhnya kemudian.

Kibum memandang Heechul tanpa suara, ia bahkan tidak menerima berkas-berkas itu dari tangan Heechul.

"Yah! Jangan memandangku seperti itu.", tegur Heechul. Kibum lalu meraih map yang berisi dokumen penting itu dalam diam.

"Lebih baik kau baca itu baik-baik, segera beritahu jika ada yang kurang. Aku tidak menerima complain di saat waktu kita tinggal sedikit.", jelasnya.

"Baik, terima kasih hyung.."

Kibum meletakkan map itu di atas meja, mengabaikan semuanya. Perasaannya terlalu lelah. Ada hal yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya di saat-saat waktu ke berangkatannya mulai mendekat. ' _Keluarga?'._ Ya, apakah mereka akan menerimanya dengan baik? Jika saja saat itu Kibum tidak mengucap janji, ia tidak akan melakukan ini. Apa perlu ia mengingkarinya saja?

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?", kembali Heechul memecah semua lamunannya.

"…", Kibum tak bisa menjawab.

"Kibumie, kau mendengarku?"

"Siwon hyung... dia menghubungiku beberapa kali."

Heechul mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kibum. "Jika kau merasa itu penting, maka hubungi dia kembali.", tukasnya tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Apa mereka tahu tentang kepulanganku?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya memberitahu Donghae.", ujarnya.

Detik itupun pertanyaan Kibum terjawab dengan sendirinya, mengapa Siwon bisa menghubunginya hingga puluhan kali. Tidak lain adalah karena Donghae si hyung yang bermulut bocor memang kadang tidak bisa menahan diri.

Namun Kibum tak memberikan complain atau sejenisnya. Karena ia percaya Siwon dan Donghae adalah orang yang penuh dengan pertimbangan memutuskan suatu hal. Hanya saja, terkadang mereka suka memaksakan kehendak untuk mengetahui apa yang menurut mereka itu perlu untuk diketahui.

"Apa kau merasa mereka (keluarga) harus tahu?", tanya Heechul kemudian.

"Lupakan saja."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menanyakan kabarmu.", ucap Heechul yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ck, hyung, aku lelah ingin beristirahat.",tukas Kibum mencoba berdalih.

"Tapi aku rasa Kyuhyun.."

"Hyung, tolong...", potong Kibum dengan wajah lelahnya.

Heechul masih tak gentar, "Kibumie, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah dongsaengmu, keluargamu.."

"Hyung, sudah cukup! Aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya padamu. Dia, laki-laki itu, orang itu, siapapun dia, tidak perlu mengetahui apapun tentangku!", pekik Kibum begitu sengit.

Heechul tak pernah berpikir jika Kibum akan bereaksi sebesar ini saat menyinggung tentang maknae Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia sedikit tahu permasalahannya. Tapi.. ya sudahlah. Heechul tidak ingin menambahkan beban di pikiran Kibum. Okay, dia akan melupakan hari ini.

"Baiklah, kau beristirahat saja.", titah Heechul dengan senyum, lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Kibum.

Setelah Heechul berlalu dari hadapannya, Kibum kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang tertutup rapat, seolah bingkai berukuran sedang itu lebih menarik dari apapun di sekitarnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamarnya. Kibum menatap langit gelap senja itu, tanpa satu kilauan cahayapun yang tertangkap oleh retinanya. Perlahan titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dengan tenang. Kibum tersenyum getir, seolah hujan pun telah mentertawakan segala tindakannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Okay, Chapter 3 cukup sampai disini dulu. Chapter 4 juga tak bisa janji updatenya kapan ya… hehehe…

Belum ketebak ya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum? ~~ aku juga belum kepikiran membuat konflik mereka seperti apa?! Kkk…. :D Yang pasti Chapter 4 mereka ketemu deh… *mudahmudahan hehehe…

Beberapa hal yang perlu aku jawab, mungkin salah satu dari kalian ada yang keliru atau bertanya atau bingung :

Menegaskan kembali untuk noona Lee Jonghyun namanya **Bella** ya… bukan **Belle** hehe ^^

Kalau sulit masuk ke ceritanya, dibaca ulang lagi. Dan kalau sulit lagi, tolong jangan dibaca aja biar gak pusing hehe..

Salam kenal untuk readers baru, makasih sudah turut mereview ^^ dan salam kenal buat yang ngeadd di FB

Tidak bisa membalas satu2 review dari kalian, tapi aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk nama2 yang tertera di bawah (maaf jika ada yang tidak disebutin) karena sudah mampir ke ffn ini. :D

 **Special thanks for :**

 _ **mifta cinya**_ _ **,**_ _ **MissBabyKyu**_ _ **,**_ _ **readlight**_ _ **,**_ _ **meimeimayra**_ _ **,**_ _ **adlia**_ _ **,**_ _ **lydiasimatupang2301**_ _ **,**_ _ **Awaelfkyu13**_ _ **,**_ _ **melani s khadijah**_ _ **,**_ _ **yulianasuka**_ _ **,**_ _ **sofyanayunita1**_ _ **,**_ _ **Desviana407**_ _ **,**_ _ **ekha sparkyu**_ _ **,**_ _ **pcyckh**_ _ **,**_ _ **indah indrawatibasmar**_ _ **,**_ _ **OktaviaRegina**_ _ **,**_ _ **kakagalau74**_ _ **,**_ _ **Emon204**_ _ **,**_ _ **Apriliaa765**_ _ **,**_ _ **Atik1125**_ _ **,**_ _ **dewiangel**_ _ **,**_ _ **dewidossantosleite**_ _ **,**_ _ **diahretno**_ _ **,**_ _ **yunacho90**_ _ **,**_ _ **Eka Elf**_ _ **,**_ _ **widiantini9**_ _ **,**_ _ **siti masumah 5**_ _ **, kyuhae, angel sparkyu, kyunoi, Songkyurina, Nanakyu, dd, Dangkuk, Wonhaesung Love, hyunnie02, Nisa, Dwikurnia, maya kyu,**_ _ **Shin Ririn1013**_ _ **, Lily, Nae xselia, namielf, jiahkim, Sparkyubum, phn19, riritary9.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Author : Belle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyunpercaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akancinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

"Jam 12 siang ini?"

"…"

"Ini hari libur eomma.. biar aku dan Kyu saja yang menjemput Appa dan Eomma."

"…"

"Okay, sampai jumpa.", Siwon mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah menekuk wajah di sampingnya.

"HYUNG!"

Siwon menutup kupingnya sambil meringis. "Mengapa berteriak di sampingku, Kyu?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan eomma, mengapa kau menutup telponnya?"

"Nanti siang juga kalian sudah bertemu."

"Tapi aku ingin bicara sekarang..!"

"Baiklah.. aku akan menelpon eomma lagi.", Siwon mengambil ponselnya kembali untuk menghubungi sang eomma.

"Tidak usah!", teriak Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu…"

"Aku sudah kehilangan mood!", ia menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Aigoo.. anak itu.", Siwon tahu setelah ini ia akan direpotkan lagi dengan membujuk si maknae.

…

…

Siang itu…

Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah kembali di rumah bersama dengan eomma mereka. Sang Appa meminta langsung diantarkan ke kantor karena ada keperluan penting yang harus diselesaikan. Semua tak tampak baik-baik saja, karena Kyuhyun tidak seceria biasanya ketika berada dekat dengan orang tua mereka. Malah terkesan mengabaikan mereka.

Mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang tidak bisa ditransparansikan lagi, naluri seorang Ibu tidak akan pernah keliru. Sang eomma melihat sikap Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda, meskipun ia berusaha menutupi. Dan sebaliknya Siwon justru terlihat biasa saja, tanpa ingin menutupinya. Beliau tahu, siapa lagi yang membuat maknaenya berwajah muram begitu.

"Siwon ah..", panggil sang eomma ketika sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ya.."

"Duduklah di sini sebentar."

"Kenapa eomma?"

Meski Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamarnya saat ini, tapi eomma seakan berbisik. Berbicara begitu pelan pada Siwon yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Apa kau tahu, eomma pikir ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Kyuhyunie?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Tidak, aku yakin semua baik saja."

"Kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Eomma, lelaki tidak bicara sesama lelaki, tentang masalah lelaki. Kita hanya menepuk pundak."

"Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Bagi wanita itu mungkin tindakan bodoh. Tapi bagi lelaki itu rasanya seperti terapi enam bulan, eomma.", jelas Siwon masih dengan senyumannya.

"Kau tidak lihat dongsaengmu berwajah masam seperti itu? Siwon ah, jangan bercanda lagi."

"Okay eomma, baiklah, baiklah, …", Siwon memberikan jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia menjelaskan pada sang eomma yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya hal sepele yang tak ku sangka, rupanya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.", jawab Siwon dengan nada pasrah.

"Hal apa? Katakan cepat!", tanya eomma sudah mulai tak sabar pada Siwon.

"Ku rasa Kyuhyunie masih marah. Pagi tadi ia meminta berbicara dengan eomma, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menutup telponnya."

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi eomma kembali?"

"Dia sudah begitu marah. Bahkan saat kami perjalanan ke bandara tadi, Kyuhyunie sama sekali mengacuhkanku.", jawabnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Aigo...", eomma hingga menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya memang eomma yang harus turun tangan.", sang eomma lalu beranjak.

"Itulah yang aku harapkan. Semoga eomma bisa mengembalikan mood anak manja itu.", jawab Siwon sambil terkikik.

Sudah biasa bagi Siwon jika Kyuhyun bersikap jauh lebih manja ketika orang tua mereka berada di rumah. Bahkan Siwon yang notabenenya hyung sendiripun kerap ia jadikan bahan masalah. Namun sebaliknya, Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi anak lebih penurut dan 'agak' sedikit dewasa ketika orang tua mereka harus pergi ke luar kota.

' _ **Kriiiiing..'**_

Tiba-tiba ada nada pesan masuk dari ponselnya, Siwon lalu membukanya.

 _from : Kibumie_

" _ **Hyung, kau mungkin sudah tahu tentang kepulanganku."**_

" _ **Setelah sampai di Korea, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan pulang ke rumah Heechul hyung."**_

Siwon terperanjat untuk sesaat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tentang keputusan Kibum yang tidak langsung pulang ke rumah saja. Siwon tidak ingin memulai sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memancing emosi Kibum. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu secara ringan tanpa mengganggu kenyamanan sang dongsaeng untuk saat ini. Siapa yang bisa tahu hari berikutnya apa yang akan dilakukannya?

…

 **-:-**

…

 _from :Siwon hyung_

" _ **Baiklah, safe flight Kibumie.."**_

" _ **Sampaikan salamku pada Heechul hyung."**_

…

Kibum baru saja membaca pesan dari Siwon ketika Ia selesai mengemas barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kibumie.."

"Mm..", Bergegas Kibum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan meraih tas yang tersampir di samping meja belajarnya. Tanpa berniat untuk membalas kembali pesan dari Siwon sang hyung.

"Masih ada yang belum dikemas?", tanya Heechul menghampirinya masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang.", mereka lalu berjalan keluar rumah beriringan.

Setelah perbincangan terakhir beberapa hari yang lalu, Kibum maupun Heechul tidak mengatakan apapun lagi mengenai hal yang menurutnya terlalu sensitive untuk dibahas berkali-kali.

"Kau yakin semua sudah siap? Pastikan barang-barangmu tidak ada yang tertinggal.", titah Heechul di dalam mobil ketika mereka bersiap menuju Airport.

"Sudah."

Singkat. Semacam itulah jawaban yang biasa diterima Heechul ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan mood terendah Kibum. Tetapi, selama Kibum menjawabnya, itu bukan masalah besar untuknya.

…

…

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Heechul ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.", Kibum mengedikkan bahunya.

Heechul menghela nafas, "Walaupun kau enggan, setidaknya berbicaralah. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sejak tadi hanya berbicara sendiri!", dengus Heechul.

Kibum menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar keluhan sang hyung. "Jika kau lelah, berhentilah berbicara. Toh tidak ada yang memaksamu."

"Aish.. apa kita akan tetap seperti orang bermusuhan begini, sampai di Korea nanti?"

"Sshh..", Kibum mendesis kecil. "Sudahlah hyung, aku mengantuk.", Kibum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Heechul tampak menggerutu tak jelas untuk beberapa saat.

Namun secara diam - diam ia lalu menoleh pada Kibum, mengamati lebih dekat wajah dongsaengnya. Heechul tersenyum simpul setelah melihat Kibum tertidur begitu lelap. Rupanya bocah itu tidak sedang bercanda mengatakan dirinya mengantuk. Mungkin Kibum kelelahan setelah beberapa hari ini sibuk mempersiapkan serangkaian hal, sebelum keberangkatannya kembali ke tanah kelahiran.

Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Heechul pun akhirnya turut memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur.

…

 **-:-**

…

Siwon dan eomma duduk berdua di teras rumah menikmati udara malam. Mereka memandang langit gelap dalam diam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang sehingga membuat suasana malam menjadi begitu indah.

"Eomma, apa kau ingat sesuatu?", tanya Siwon saat keheningan menyergap keduanya.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Dongsaengku..", ucap Siwon tertahan.

"Tentu saja eomma dan appa tidak melupakan Kibumie.", tanpa perlu menyebut namanya, sang eomma sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Siwon.

"Kau ingat dengan janjinya?"

Dengan tersenyum ringan sang eomma menatap Siwon lalu menjawabnya, "Dia berjanji setelah enam tahun, akan kembali ke rumah. Eomma memang sudah lama menunggu kepulangannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Appa?"

"Appa, menyayangi semua putra-putranya dan kau sudah tahu itu dengan pasti."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi terakhir aku melihat interaksi antara Kibum dan Appa tidak terlalu menyenangkan."

"Situasi yang memaksa mereka menjadi seperti itu. Semua sudah berlalu begitu lama, mungkin kau dan Kyuhyunie belum mengetahui semuanya. Tapi suatu saat semua akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. Yang eomma khawatirkan justru Kyuhyun dengan Kibum.", ucap eomma dengan nada berat.

Siwon tersenyum timpang, "Kyuhyunie anak yang ceria. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Kibumie dan Kyuhyunie, mereka sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa dan aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Begitulah kedua Ibu dan anak ini, mereka akan saling menghibur dan menenangkan satu sama lain. Sudah bukan sesuatu yang asing jika keduanya begitu dekat. Segala hal yang mengganjal hati mereka, bisa teratasi dengan baik karena dukungan dan semangat dari keduanya. Mereka saling menjaga dan saling melengkapi.

"Karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat, eomma terkadang merasa bersalah pada Kibumie. Itu benar, anak mana yang tidak cemburu ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tiba-tiba datang seorang yang lebih muda darinya, di saat ia masih begitu membutuhkan kasih sayang penuh dari orang tuanya?"

"Eomma… jangan berbicara seperti itu.", tukas Siwon tak suka. "Itu sama artinya seperti eomma telah menyesali kehadiran Kyuhyunie."

"Bukan seperti itu Siwonie…"

"Dua belas bulan adalah jarak yang tidak buruk untuk memiliki seorang adik. Meski Kyuhyunie terlahir lebih cepat dengan ketahanan tubuh yang sedikit lebih lemah dari orang normal, tapi sampai dengan saat ini, dia sehat dan tetap menjadi maknae yang sangat nakal. Kita harus mensyukuri semuanya.", tutur Siwon menghibur sang eomma.

"Siwonie, kau selalu bisa membuat eomma tenang.", eomma mengusak rambut Siwon sambil tersenyum.

…

Hening sesaat…

…

"Eomma.."

"Hmm.."

"Bisakah eomma dan appa menunda keberangkatan kalian untuk beberapa hari saja?"

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Besok."

"Uh..", Sang eomma mendongak menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

"Besok, Kibumie sudah berada di Korea."

"Besok? Uri Kibumie akan kembali ke rumah, besok? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?", ucap sang eomma yang terdengar begitu senang.

"Benar. Aku ingin kita semua bisa berkumpul untuk sesaat saja. Setidaknya Kibum tidak merasakan hal yang sama setelah ia kembali ke rumah nanti."

Memiliki orang tua yang begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan bisnis, membuat Siwon dan ke dua dongsaengnya harus bisa memaklumi semua. Sejak mereka kecil sang Appa memang sudah sering bepergian ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Terkadang jika itu mengharuskan sang Eomma untuk turut serta dalam kegitan tersebut, maka tinggallah mereka bertiga dan hanya ditemani oleh ahjjusi dan ahjumma Lee di rumah.

Kadang ketidakadilan selalu terasa ketika mereka kembali ke rumah. Appa masih tetap sibuk, dan hanya Eomma yang akan meluangkan waktunya meski itu hanyalah sesaat. Jika boleh egois, selalu terasa tak cukup apabila keluarga tidak berkumpul dengan lengkap.

Dan bersyukur seorang Siwon terlahir menjadi anak dan hyung yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa. Ia selalu mengerti dengan kesibukan orang tuanya. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum, dia adalah tipe seorang anak yang menuntut hal yang adil dan nyata. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti hal itu. ~ mungkin lebih ke ' _tidak memikirkannya'_

"Kalau begitu kita semua akan menjemputnya ke airport besok."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?", kening sang eomma berkerut.

"Biar aku saja yang menjemputnya. Kibumie kembali bersama Heechul hyung. Aku rasa dia belum cukup siap bertemu kita semua, untuk itu Kibumie ingin tinggal di Gwangju sementara."

"Tapi dia…", sang eomma menampakkan wajah yang sendu.

"Eomma…", Siwon memegang pundak sang eomma menatapnya penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan membawanya pulang. Untuk itu aku berharap appa dan eomma bisa menunda keberangkatan kalian ke Belgia."

…

 **-:-**

…

Seperti tak menikmati sama sekali, Kibum melangkah pelan ketika ia baru menginjak kembali di negeri asalnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk diri karena sudah memutuskan ini. Korea memang bukan hal asing baginya, toh di dalam darahnya juga mengalir darah negeri Asia Timur seutuhnya. Tapi rasanya sudah beratus tahun tidak menghirup udara di sana. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama tidak berpijak pada planet bumi di sana. Dan rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat matahari di sana. Padahal matahari di Korea dan di London adalah matahari yang sama.

Dari kejauhan Heechul berlari kecil menghampiri. Ia membawa dua kaleng minuman yang baru saja dibelinya. Kibum menerima pemberian Heechul tanpa kata.

"Ini jauh lebih segar dari pada yang biasa kau beli di London," kata Heechul bersemangat.

Kibum kembali mengedikkan bahu."Tidak berbeda."

Heechul duduk di samping Kibum, membuat pria dingin itu harus bergeser sedikit ke kanan. Tangan kanan Heechul lalu mengusak surai Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Heechul seperti menikmati udara pagi Korea, sementara Kibum terlihat susah payah menghabiskan soda dalam kalengnya. Mereka duduk saling diam, entah, mungkin sudah terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Semua berlalu selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Kibum terfokus pada seseorang yang tak asing lagi dalam pandangannya sedang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Seulas senyum terpatri, orang yang selalu suka membagi senyum cerianya tersebut mendekat sambil berlari dan melompat-lompat kecil layaknya bocah kegirangan. Tidak ada yang berubah bagi Kibum. Semua terasa sama, dan ia merindukan saudara sepupunya itu. Benar, Donghae akhirnya datang menjemput mereka.

…

 **-:-**

…

Pagi yang cerah, rumah bertingkat dua itu memiliki ukuran yang besar dengan dinding yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Banyak pohon yang tumbuh di sekililing rumah menjadikan udara di sekitar rumah tersebut terasa begitu sejuk.

Donghae menghirup nafas dalam, pria manis itu berjalan keluar menuju teras belakang rumah mereka yang terdapat sebuah kebun kecil. Biasanya Donghae akan duduk di sana sambil menikmati udara pagi sendirian. Namun ternyata untuk hari ini ia tidak sendiri. Kibum terlihat sudah duduk di salah satu bangku yang bertempat di sudut rindang tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun sejak tadi?", sapa Donghae padanya.

Kibum menoleh ke arah saudara sepupunya lalu memberikan sekilas senyum ringannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", ia duduk di samping Kibum.

"Kebunmu tertata sangat rapi. Aku menyukai suasana di sini."

"Kebunmu jauh lebih menarik."

"Itu dulu saat aku…", ucap Kibum datar tertahan, hingga beberapa detik tidak ada lanjutan pada kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, Tidak."

Donghae memutar tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Kibum. "Sudah, kau tidak perlu berbohong denganku. Kau bisa ceritakan apa saja padaku. Percayalah aku pintar menjaga rahasia. Ayo ceritakan.. kita bisa mulai sekarang. Tenang, ini antara kita berdua saja. Ayo cepat Kibumie ceritakan padaku…", cerca Donghae tiada henti.

Kibum akhirnya hanya terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak percaya.", jawabnya singkat.

Donghae mendelik. "Kibumie.. kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucapnya setengah kecewa.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu iri padamu," ujar Kibum kemudian.

"Aku mendengarkan," Donghae mendekatkan telinganya pada Kibum sembari berusaha menahan senyum.

"Kau selalu terlihat ceria dan tanpa beban. Meskipun suka uring-uringan namun kau bisa menjaga moodmu dengan baik." lelaki berparas tampan nan dingin itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Kau ini berbicara apa sih?"

"Aku lelah… hyung…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang. Tak lama kemudian sosok Heechul sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?", Heechul melangkah maju dan duduk di tengah-tengah keduanya.

"Hyung, kau mengganggu sekali.", dengus Donghae

"Diam kau bodoh."

"Lagipula mengapa kau ikut duduk disini? Bagaimana dengan sarapan kami?"

"Ku bilang diam!"

"Aish…"

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat dua bersaudara tersebut.

"Mari kita hanya menikmati udara pagi ini. Lupakan segala beban untuk sesaat. Pejamkan mata kalian, hiruplah udara secara perlahan.", titah Heechul pada dua dongsaengnya. Mereka duduk berimpitan sambil memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa keduanya bisa menurutinya dengan mudah.

Semakin lama Kibum merasakan sebuah sensasi yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah hinggap dalam perasaannya. Seperti ringan, melayang dan bebas.

"Hyung, ini hanya perasaanku atau memang benar bahwa semuanya menjadi menyenangkan?" tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah Kibumie?", ucap Heechul masih dengan memejamkan mata mereka.

"Ini hanya sedikit Kibumie, itupun sudah kubagi dua denganmu, semua rasa senang ini akan hilang dalam hitungan menit. Nikmati saja," , ucap Donghae yang meletakan kepalanya di bahu Heechul.

Sementara Heechul menikmati semilir angin dalam diam, mengabaikan cuapan Donghae sang dongsaeng yang memang sejatinya suka sekali berbicara tidak jelas dan sembarangan.

…

…

"Hyung…"

Beberapa menit berlangsung, keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh sapaan seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

Pancaran senyum itu begitu kentara, terlihat jelas ia sedang menikmati atmosfer ini dengan rasa haru dan bahagia.

"Siwonie.."

"Hyung.."

"Siwon.."

Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Heechul dan Donghae lalu menghampiri Siwon dan mereka berpelukan. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan akan datang ke sini?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Kibum.", Siwon menatap Kibum yang masih terdiam berdiri sedikit jauh dari mereka.

"Kibumie, kemarilah. Kau tidak merindukan hyungmu?", ucap Donghae dengan santai.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan, ia tak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini.

"Kibumie.. kau tumbuh dengan baik.", Siwon sudah tak sabar menumpahkan rasa rindunya dan ia dengan cepat memeluk Kibum sang dongsaeng ketika mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Kau datang sendiri saja?", tanya Heechul.

"Iya, itu rencana awalku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tapi kemudian Appa, Eomma dan Kyuhyun… ikut bersamaku."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu.

Terima kasih

Author : Belle


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

 _ **~ Sebelumnya : ~**_

" _Kau datang sendiri saja?", tanya Heechul._

" _Iya, itu rencana awalku."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Tapi kemudian Appa, Eomma dan Kyuhyun… ikut bersamaku."_

" _Apa?"_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

Siwon memacu BMW milik keluarga dengan kecepatan sedang. Appa dan Eomma bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang di duduk di kursi belakang terlihat tenang. Merasakan atmosfer dalam mobil yang tidak layak dikatakan wajar, bahkan putaran lagu pun tidak bisa membantu memeriahkannya. Sesekali Appa, Eomma dan Siwon saling melempar candaan ringan, agar suasana terasa lebih ramai.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih memejamkan matanya. Entahlah, apa ia terlalu mengantuk, lelah, atau hanya berpura saja agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan seseorang di sana, mungkin? Ah, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Sementara Kibum, memilih duduk di sisi kanan pengemudi tepatnya di samping Siwon. Tampak beberapa kali ia menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam kaca mobil tersebut. Kibum duduk dalam diam, lalu menyaksikan ke arah luar. Seolah pemandangan luar jauh lebih menarik daripada harus berbaur dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat dalam mobil tersebut.

.

~ _ **Flashback~**_

 _Pagi itu di kediaman Heechul…_

 _Ada rasa tak biasa yang Kibum rasakan setelah berhadapan secara langsung dengan orang tua mereka._

" _Appa… Eomma…", ucapnya dengan terbata._

" _Kibumie sayang… kami merindukanmu.", Orang tua mereka berhambur memeluk Kibum, suasana menjadi terasa begitu haru. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik, sayang.."_

 _Diam-diam rupanya Kibum cukup kuat menyembunyikan rasa rindunya pada orang tua mereka selama ini. Terlihat sekali ia seolah tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan mereka terutama sang eomma. Dalam senyuman haru, setetes air telah keluar dari matanya. Hangat, nyaman dan begitu menyenangkan._

…

" _Kibumie hyung…"_

 _Panggilan itu.. iya, panggilan itu tiba-tiba saja menginterupsinya. Suara itu tidak asing bagi Kibum. Dia mendengar itu dengan jelas. Dengan cepat Kibum menghapus air matanya setelah melepas pelukan dengan sang eomma. Kibum lalu menoleh ke asal suara yang mungkin sejak lama sudah berdiri di belakang Siwon sang hyung._

" _Hyung..", panggilnya lagi. Suara Kyuhyunlah yang tidak asing dalam pendengarannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kibum, ia hanya terdiam. Tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun, hanya menatap si bungsu dalam pandangan tanpa rasa, tak ada kesan dingin begitu pula tak terlihat hangat._

 _Kyuhyun lebih mendekat lalu memeluk Kibum. "Aku sangat merindukan Kibumie hyung... Aku sudah lama menunggumu kembali pulang, hyung…"_

 _Pelukan itu berlangsung beberapa saat. Dan… "Ehm..", Kibum pun menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil._

 _Tetapi sayang sekali, tidak ada balas pelukan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan. Kibum hanya berdiri tegap. Masih sama… tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali dalam wajahnya._

 _ **~Flashback end~**_

 _._

 _Well_ , pertemuan tak terduga sebuah keluarga dengan seorang putranya akhirnya terjadi. Putra ke dua yang sudah bertahun lamanya memutuskan untuk pergi memisahkan diri ke luar sana. Perbincangan bersama keluarga besar berlangsung cukup lama hingga mereka harus bermalam di Gwangju.

Satu hari yang penuh rasa syukur bagi keluarga tersebut. Semua terpecahkan dengan sendirinya. Si putra ke dua yang bernama Kibum ini, pada awalnya bertekad tidak akan pulang ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat, tiba-tiba merubah keputusannya. Heechul, Donghae, Siwon bersama kedua orang tua mereka tidak berusaha memaksa Kibum lagi untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Mereka beranggapan Kibum berhak mengikuti keinginannya sendiri. Rupanya 'ikut pulang ke Seoul' adalah pilihannya. Entah malaikat apa yang sudah membisikkan hati seorang Cho Kibum hingga ia dengan cepat bisa berubah pikiran.

Sejak awal Kibum memang sengaja tidak memberikan kabar hari kepulangannya pada semua kecuali Siwon. Karena menurutnya, itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh apapun. Toh semua akan menjadi percuma saja. Dan Kibum pun tidak pernah berpikir akan memberikan kejutan pada mereka. Justru sebaliknya, ia yang terkejut dengan pertemuan secara tiba-tiba pagi kemarin.

Siwon mengamati Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya memandang keluar. "Kibumie..", panggilnya.

"Huh..", seketika itu Kibum menoleh pada Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Istirahatlah sayang, kau pasti lelah.", timpal sang eomma kemudian.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengantuk.", jawabnya singkat.

"Lihat Kyuhyunie, sejak masuk ke dalam mobil ia sudah mulai tertidur."

"Itu karena Kyuhyunie dan Donghae bermain game sampai larut malam.", ujar sang appa.

"Ckckck.. anak ini kalau sudah dengan gamenya, pasti lupa pada semuanya.", ucap sang eomma sambil mengusap surai Kyuhyun yang mungkin saat ini memang sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Kibum tetap dengan posisinya, tidak berniat memutar tubuh ke arah belakang untuk sekedar melihat Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng.

"Kibumie, kau masih suka bermain game?", tanya sang appa. "Jika iya, appa akan membelikan game terbaru untukmu.", imbuhnya.

"Dan sampai di rumah nanti, eomma akan membuatkan Galbi kesukaanmu.", tukas sang eomma penuh semangat.

Siwon tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala melihat ke dua orang tuanya yang tak pernah seantusias ini sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kibum menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Satu hari berlalu, ia sudah merasakan banyak kesan yang berbeda dalam hatinya. Lantaran begitu bahagia merasakan pelukan sang eomma dan perhatian sang appa yang untuk pertama kalinya ia rasakan begitu nyata dalam hidupnya.

Saat ini mereka masih dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Kibum hanya sanggup bertanya-tanya sendirian dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa hal ini berlangsung dengan sangat mudah? Karena selama ini ia berpikir akan terlalu sulit mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk ia dan orang tuanya bisa memiliki waktu bersama 'lagi'. Kibum tidak berusaha menepis semua yang terjadi, ini benar-benar nyata, dan dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Sehingga Kibum bisa kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Sosok Kibum memang dikenal sebagai pria yang diam dan dingin, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin merasakan rasa bahagia. Seperti halnya saat ini, perasaan senang itu mungkin sedang menerpanya, hanya saja dengan kondisi di mana ia diharuskan berada dalam tempat yang menurutnya telah membatasi perasaan itu, _~Kyuhyun… Benar, Kyuhyunlah yang ia anggap membatasi perasaan senangnya~_ sehingga Kibum menjadi semakin tak leluasa mengekpresikannya.

Sekali lagi, mungkin Kibum tetaplah seorang Kibum, namja yang tidak suka berbicara banyak, lebih senang menyendiri, tidak mudah membagi rasa, dan karena keistimewaan ini hingga banyak teman sering menyebutnya _'cold prince'_.

…

 **-:-**

…

Hari ini udara tidak begitu buruk. Changmin berjalan-jalan di sekeliling taman kampus bersama dengan Jonghyun dan Minho. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah kelas music berakhir lebih cepat.

"Hyung, memangnya Kyuhyun hyung belum kembali?" tanya Jonghyun pada Changmin.

"Hari ini, pagi tadi dia menghubungiku."

"Kyuhyun hyung pergi kemana? Mengapa dia tidak datang ke kampus hari ini?", Minho celingukan memandangi kedua temannya, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Minho-ya, apa kau tahu mengapa kau bisa tidak tahu kemana Kyuhyun hyung saat ini?", tanya Jonghyun.

"Mengapa aku tak tahu?", Minho malah balik bertanya lagi.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri!", celetuk Jonghyun.

"Aku?", Minho menunjuk dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Siapa lagi?", Jonghyun mulai jengkel.

Sementara Changmin hanya tertawa saja melihat kedua teman yang sudah dianggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Minho lalu mendekat pada Changmin, "Changmin hyung, bisa kau beritahu aku? Jonghyun hari ini sedang menyebalkan, aku malas bertanya lagi dengannya.", rajuknya sambil mengapit lengan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun bersama keluarganya sejak kemarin pergi ke Gwangju untuk menjemput sang hyung."

"Hyung..? Siwon hyung?", tanya Minho bingung.

"Kibum hyung."

"Ohh… hyung yang jahat itu?"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Seketika Minho mendapat pukulan di kepalanya. Dengan wajah menahan sakit bercampur kesal, ia menoleh ke arah Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ah, aku salah apa lagi sekarang? Mengapa kau memukulku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Dimananya yang salah!", pekik Minho di dekat telinga Jonghyun.

"Kau sudah berbicara sembarangan, bodoh..."

"Bukankah yang aku katakan itu benar? Kibum adalah hyung dari Kyuhyun hyung yang pernah menguncinya di kamar mandi, lalu sengaja mematikan lampunya, hingga ia pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit. Setidaknya itu yang aku tahu.", cerocos Minho sebal.

"Itu cerita lama. Kau ini tidak tahu banyak, lebih baik diam saja!"

"Hei.. Sudah-sudah. Kalian jangan ribut lagi. Dan kau Minho-ya.. apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun itu benar. Itu sudah lama terjadi ketika mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar."

"Tapi hyung, Kibum hyung itu sangat berbeda. Kyuhyun hyung pernah mengatakan padaku jika Kibum hyung sangat jarang berbicara dengannya, tidak seperti Siwon hyung."

"Semua pasti ada alasannya. Meski Kyuhyun telah menceritakan banyak hal padaku mengenai Kibum, ia tetap yakin jika Kibum sang hyung bukan orang yang jahat."

"Lalu jika menurut Changmin hyung, apa Kibum hyung itu orang yang baik?"

"Kau cerewet sekali.", potong Jonghyun di sebelahnya.

"Jonghyun-ah, diam saja kau. Aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

Minho lalu menoleh kembali pada Changmin, menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku.. akan percaya pada Kyuhyun.", jawab Changmin.

"Memangnya apa saja yang Kyuhyun hyung ceritakan padamu, hyung?"

"Ck..! benar kata Jonghyun. Hari ini kau cerewet sekali!"

…

 **-:-**

…

Beberapa hari berlangsung tidak begitu mengecewakan. Semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho benar-benar memberikan waktu mereka dengan maksimal pada ke tiga putra-putranya. Bahkan mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Kibum menikmati liburan keluarga sebelum ia memulai di Kampus barunya nanti.

Meski hubungan antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak ada perubahan ke titik yang lebih normal, tetapi sepertinya dua anak ini berusaha menutupi semua dari orang tua mereka. Kibum kerap mencari perhatian lebih pada orang tua mereka, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun si maknae yang berusaha mengerti dan memilih memberikan waktu untuk Kibum. Meski yang sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang maknae manja di rumah itu. Ia akan selalu berlaku nakal dan tidak sopan seperti biasanya, setiap kali mendapatkan kesempatan dekat dengan orang tua mereka.

Hingga minggu ke tiga itu tiba, semenjak Kibum pulang ke rumah. Mereka harus kembali dihadapkan dengan perpisahan. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho akhirnya harus berangkat ke Belgia melanjutkan bisnis yang sempat tertunda. Meski itu hanya untuk sementara, tetapi mereka belum bisa memastikan kapan akan kembali ke Korea. Dan bersyukur Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa mengerti dengan semuanya. Bahkan sebelum berangkat, di depan kedua orang tua, mereka dipaksa berjanji harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Hal yang konyol untuk Kibum, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan itu.

~~o~~

Butuh beberapa hari untuk Kibum meyakinkan dirinya jika ia berada dalam atap yang sama bersama dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tidak lain adalah saudara kandungnya. Bertiga saja, tanpa ke dua orang tua mereka. Akankah Kibum tahan?

Aktivitas ketiganya telah berjalan seperti biasa lagi, Siwon yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Kibum sudah memulai di Kampus baru dengan teman-teman barunya, dan Kyuhyun yang juga berada di kampus yang sama namun berbeda kelas, ia pun dipenuhi dengan rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Siang itu~~

"Changmin-ah.." sapa Kyuhyun sambil melambai pendek. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan seulas senyum namun nampak sedikit gurat kelelahan dalam wajah itu. Hari ini kemeja Kyuhyun berwarna cream soft, rambut coklatnya tersisir rapi seperti biasa.

"Hei Kyu.. aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini. Kau sudah melewatkan kuliah jam pertama tanpa memberitahuku.", ujar Changmin yang sengaja membuat nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Maaf.. aku bangun terlambat pagi ini. Dan hampir saja ketinggalan bus.", jelas Kyuhyun yang tampak lelah dan menghempaskan asal tubuhnya di sebelah Changmin.

"Siwon hyung tidak membangunkanmu?"

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi tadi karena ada pertemuan penting dengan rekan bisnisnya."

"Lalu Kibum hyung?"

"Dia,,,", Kyuhyun memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. "Dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini."

"Apa dia tidak berniat mengantarkanmu ke kampus?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya..", jawab Kyuhyun seperti ada yang ia tutupi.

"Ck..", Changmin hanya bisa berdecak tak tentu. Membayangkan, merasakan, memahami apa yang dilihatnya saat ini pada diri sahabatnya. Antara sedih dan marah, semuanya tidak berguna, ia hanya bisa menahannya.

Beberapa jam kuliah berlangsung, Changmin memperhatikan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa focus. Ia terlihat tidak tenang dan selalu menunduk. Namun dengan cepat Changmin mengabaikannya, ia berpikir mungkin ini hanyalah perasaannya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan.

Dan ketika jam kuliah telah berakhir, mereka bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan Minho di kantin kebanggaan mereka. Kyuhyun masih terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Di tengah-tengah gelak tawa ketiga sahabat. Bahkan teriakan Minho yang semakin lama oktafnya semakin bertambah karena menjadi korban bully Jonghyun dan Changmin pun, tidak merubah mood seorang Kyuhyun. Mungkin, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan eksistensi sahabatnya, hanya saja ia sedang dikalahkan oleh kondisi tubuh yang terasa begitu lelah hari ini.

Hingga mereka semua terdiam sebentar.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin pelan. Mereka bertiga menatap lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, sementara Kyuhyun mendongak sedikit.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jonghyun mulai khawatir.

Kyuhyun memberikan anggukan dan tidak lupa memasang seulas senyum untuk mereka.

"Kau yakin hyung?", Minho pun tak kalah khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan lagi. Changmin berdiri dan langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu!"

…

 **-:-**

…

"Hyung… aku pulang..", sapa Kyuhyun setelah ia memasuki rumah besarnya.

Rumah tampak sepi, lampu-lampu di setiap sudut sudah menyala. Tetapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon belum pulang, karena tidak ada Audi yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Seharusnya Kibum yang melakukan ini, tapi dia dimana? Ah, mungkin saja Kibum sedang ada di kamarnya saat ini. Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dua kamarnya yang memang sejak kecil sudah bersebelahan dengan kamar Kibum sang hyung.

Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apapun. Ia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur, memijit pelan pelipis yang terasa berdenyut mengusiknya. "Sial, apa yang salah denganku?", ia merutuk sendirian. Untuk beberapa saat semua terasa sunyi, Kyuhyun hanya memandangi langit-langit di dalam kamar dengan bosan.

 _ **Deg!**_

Tanpa memberi aba-aba, peringatan atau semacamnya, tiba-tiba saja lampu di kamar itu padam. Kyuhyun terlonjak, sesegera mungkin ia berlari keluar. Rupanya di luar pun tidak berbeda. Ia tidak bisa menangkap cela cahaya sedikitpun. Satu-satunya tempat terdekat yang bisa Kyuhyun jangkau adalah kamar Kibum. Di sanalah Kyuhyun sekarang, ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu sambil mengetuk-ngetuknya. "Hyung.. Kibum hyung… apa kau ada di dalam? Hyung…", tidak ada jawaban sekalipun dari dalam sana.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah,"Hyung… Kibumie hyung… hyung…"

 _ **Ceklek!**_

Terbukalah pintu itu dengan sedikit kasar. Terlihat Kibum membawa sebuah penerangan di tangannya. Yang tidak lain adalah ponselnya sendiri. "Kenapa berteriak di depan kamarku!"

"Aku… hyung ini gelap sekali.."

"Maksudmu apa!", tukas Kibum dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa sendirian.."

Kibum menghela nafas dalam., "Kau memintaku menemani, begitu! Yang benar saja, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hyung, aku mohon.."

"Sudah, kembali saja ke kamarmu! Satu lagi, jangan pernah memintaku melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.", sentak Kibum dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Hyung.."

"Hyung.."

Kyuhyun masih tetap memohon dan mengetuk pintu kamar itu berharap Kibum membukanya kembali. Tapi nyatanya pria dingin itu sampai hati pada sang dongsaeng.

Sekian detik berjalan, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai merasa gelisah, jantungnya berdetak tak terkontrol, rasa panik dan berbagai pikiran yang terlintas mulai memanipulasinya. Tubuhnya merosot, ia duduk bersandar di depan pintu itu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Hyung... tolong..."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu.

Dan buat yg bertanya kemarin kenapa ch 4 di publish ulang, itu tidak disengaja, ada sedikit kesalahan teknis di ffn ku. Maaf :D

Salam kenal buat yang ngeadd di fb.. ^^

Author : Belle


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

 _ **~ Sebelumnya : ~**_

 _Sekian detik berjalan, perlahan Kyuhyun mulai merasa gelisah, jantungnya berdetak tak terkontrol, rasa panik dan berbagai pikiran yang terlintas mulai memanipulasinya. Tubuhnya merosot, ia duduk bersandar di depan pintu itu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan._

" _Hyung... tolong..."_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

 _ **Hyuung!**_

Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan nafas naik turun tak normal. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya mengitari sekeliling ruangan, ia tersadar ini adalah kamarnya. Dilengkapi dengan cahaya terang dari lampu yang terpancar pada sudut ruangannya. Benar, Kyuhyun hanya bermimpi. Mimpi yang buruk sepertinya. Ia lalu meraba benda kecil di atas meja nakas, sebuah jam weker berukuran mini itu menunjukkan pukul 08.20 malam. Rupanya Kyuhyun tertidur cukup lama. Meski rasa pusing itu masih terasa, bergegas ia bangun untuk membersihkan diri.

…

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan pelan, ia melihat Kibum sedang bermain dengan ponselnya di ruang tamu. Perlahan ia mendekat pada Kibum.

"Hyung, Siwon hyung belum pulang?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, hanya ada kita berdua di rumah.", jawab Kibum sekenanya tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Oh, mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.", Kyuhyun berusaha berlaku seperti biasa. "Kau sudah makan, hyung?"

"Ck. Kau tidak perlu berbasa basi denganku. Jika lapar, makanlah."

Oke, ini memang cukup membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Tapi dia akan tetap berusaha tenang.

Beberapa menit berlangsung terdengar suara pintu yang di buka. Siwon datang dengan beberapa kantong tas di kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya cukup kesusahan, langsung berlari menghampiri. "Hyung, mengapa baru pulang? Kau dari mana? Ini apa?",bukannya membantu, maknae itu justru melayangkan banyak pertanyaan tanpa jeda.

"Aku mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan kita selama Appa dan Eomma tidak di rumah."

"Sini hyung, biar aku membantumu.", tanpa berbasa basi Kibum datang dan mengambil semua tas belanjaan itu.

"Terima kasih, Kibumie.", jawab Siwon. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya dibuat terpaku.

Kibum lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk merapikan semua belanjaan itu.

Seperti biasa, sebelum membersihkan tubuhnya Siwon akan mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu ketika ia sampai di rumah. Sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan rasa penatnya setelah seharian penuh berhadapan dengan tumpukan file-file di atas meja kerjanya.

"Siwon hyung.."

"Emm.."

"Apa kau tidak akan merubah kebiasaanmu itu?"

"Apa?", Siwon membalikkan badan menghadap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Ia mencoba mencari tahu maksud dari pertanyaan si maknae.

"Mandilah sekarang.."

Siwon tersenyum."Sebentar lagi, Kyu. Aku sedang malas."

"Jika kau sudah mandi, pasti malasnya berkurang. Kau akan merasa lebih segar."

"Kau cerewet sekali. Lagipula mengapa kau hanya berdiri saja disana? Bukannya membantu Kibum.."

"Aku.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri.", potong Kibum cepat.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling memandang beberapa saat. Kyuhyun lalu mengedikkan bahunya dengan wajah seperti ingin mengatakan 'terserah saja'. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk dengan manisnya. Anak manja itu memang tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk membantu, karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan rumah.

Siwon pun tidak ingin menganggap itu terlalu serius."Baiklah, aku akan mandi sekarang. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama.", ia lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

.

-o-

.

"Kibumie… Kyuhyunie… ayo bangun…! Mentang-mentang hari ini libur mengapa kalian berdua kompak sekali bermalas-malasan.", omel Siwon dari luar. Ia bergantian mengetuk pintu kamar ke dua dongsaengnya.

Semenjak Kibum mendapatkan kesempatan menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga saat awal dia kembali ke rumah, sampai dengan detik ini hubungannya dengan Siwon semakin membaik. Kibum jauh lebih terbuka dan tidak sesulit dulu jika Siwon mengajaknya berbicara. Tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum masih sangat enggan, bahkan untuk berbicara, melihat sang dongsaeng saja sepertinya ia tidak berminat sama sekali.

"Kibumie… Kyuhyunie…"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawabnya. Siwon memutuskan masuk ke kamar Kibum lebih dulu. Ia membuka tirai kamar itu, "Kibumie… ayo bangun…"

"Hyung…", suara berat Kibum terdengar, matanya memicing karena terlalu silau dengan cahaya dari luar.

Siwon duduk di sisi ranjangnya, "ayo bangun, kita sarapan."

"Aku masih mengantuk hyung.."

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh kecil setelah mendengar rengekan itu, "Jika seperti ini kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia."

Seketika itu Siwon langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka."Oya, selama kau di Seoul kita belum sempat mengobrol panjang. Bagaimana London, apa kau sangat betah tinggal di sana?"

Kibum masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, namun ia mendengarkan semua ucapan Siwon. "London selalu dalam _mood_ bagus.", gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa di sana kau seperti ini juga jika sedang libur?"

Kibum bangun ia mengusap wajahnya lalu menguap panjang. "Kadang-kadang."

Siwon tidak pernah menyangka jika Kibum akan seringan ini menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur ia senang, tetapi juga sedikit sebal mendengar jawaban sesuka hati anak itu. "Aigo.. apa Heechul hyung tidak memarahimu?"

"Marah? Itu hal yang terlalu sering ingin ia lakukan, tapi semua tertahan."

"Mengapa bisa begitu? Jika aku dan Donghae melakukan kesalahan, dia akan habis-habisan memarahi kami."

Kibum tertawa ringan, "Mungkin karena Heechul hyung terlalu menyayangiku."

"Ah oke, itu aku sudah tahu jelas, karena semuanya menyayangimu. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku tahu. Semuanya menyangiku.", jawab Kibum dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Siwon tebak.

"Semestinya kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu di kamar. Udara di Seoul juga tidak kalah menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan bersama Kyuhyun juga?"

"Seoul memang menyenangkan, tapi aku sedang ingin menikmati liburan ini di rumah. Kau pergi berdua saja, hyung.", ucapnya penuh senyum.

Nada bicara Kibum tak mengindikasikan bahwa ia begitu menikmati tawaran Siwon. Suaranya memang ringan dan pelan, namun ada aksen sendu dan sentuhan kegembiraan yang terasa dibuat-buat. Oh, sulit jika harus dijelaskan secara teori, tapi yang pasti Siwon yakin seratus persen jika dongsaengnya itu sengaja melakukan ini.

Siwon beranjak, "Baiklah, bersihkan dirimu. Setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku akan ke kamar Kyuhyun membangunkan bocah malas itu."

.

-o-

.

Siwon sedikit mengendap masuk ke kamar adik terkecilnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyingkap tirai satu lapis yang melindungi kamar dari cahaya matahari yang kurang disukai si maknae, sampai habis.

"Benar-benar cuaca yang bagus," komentarnya.

Kyuhyun seolah belum berminat menimpali dialog tunggal yang tengah dilakukan Siwon sehingga ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya; tidur menyamping, menghadap dinding berwarna cream, memeluk gumpalan selimut, dan membisu.

Tempat tidurnya bergoyang sedikit saat sang hyung memutuskan untuk duduk, entah menghadap mana dan dalam posisi bagaimana. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata, "Jika kau tidak bangun bahkan tidak menjawabku, maka kau akan merasakan ini."

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Hyuuuung…..!", teriak Kyuhyun keras karena Siwon tidak berhenti menggelitikinya.

"Bangun atau tidak?"

"Iya, aku bangun!"

Siwon menghentikan aksinya dengan senyum kemenangan. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai bangun dari pembaringannya dan..-

"Aww..", Kyuhyun meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu?", raut wajah Siwon mulai berubah khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing."

Siwon masih tak berhenti memperhatikan dongsaengnya. "Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Ini sudah sejak kemarin."

"Minum Vitamin, jangan sampai kau sakit."

"Hyung jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Sudahlah, Kibum hyung pasti sedang menunggu di bawah, aku akan menyusul sarapan nanti."

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur, lantas berjalan gontai meninggalkan kamar tidur untuk sekadar mencuci muka dan bergosok gigi, karena ya,, acara mandi selalu ia tempatkan di bawah pukul dua belas, jika hari libur seperti ini.

.

-o-

.

Saat Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan, ia melihat Siwon dan Kibum masih dalam posisi duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Maaf, aku sidikit lama. Mengapa tidak memulai duluan saja?", ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"Heh, kau sama sekali tidak menghargai orang yang sudah menunggumu.", tukas Kibum sinis.

"Maaf.."

"Sudah.. tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita mulai sarapan.", putus Siwon.

Tatapan mereka bertaut selama beberapa saat, keduanya seolah bingung harus berbincang dengan cara bagaimana.

Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan mengabaikan ucapan Kibum tadi. "Wah,, makanannya banyak sekali. Kau yang masak hyung? Tapi aku tak yakin. Apa Ahjumma Lee sudah kembali? Sepertinya belum. Atau kau membelinya hyung..?", celoteh maknae itu tanpa berhenti.

Dan Kibum yang mendengarnya merasa terganggu. "Bisa tidak kau diam saat kita sedang makan?"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap Kibum. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, karena tidak seperti biasanya sarapan kali ini sebanyak ini.", jelas Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

"Semestinya kau tahu dan itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Karena hampir setiap hari kau sudah menghabiskan waktumu di rumah ini, kau berada satu atap bersama Siwon hyung, bahkan terkadang lengkap bersama Appa dan Eomma. Nah aku…?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat, "Hyung, kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan…"

"Apa aku salah berbicara?", potong Kibum.

"Cukup! Kalian ini, apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?", Siwon mulai tak tahan melihat adu mulut itu. "Ayo lanjutkan sarapanmu Kibumie. Dan kau Kyu setelah makan, minum vitamin mu dan kembali beristirahat."

"Waah, perhatian Siwon hyung benar-benar dalam ya..", Kibum tersenyum kecut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibumie?"

"Aku selesai.", Kibum membanting sendok makannya dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka.

.

-o-

.

Heechul tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Kibum tengah memasang ekspresi super datarnya. Ia telah hidup di bawah satu atap yang sama dengan laki-laki itu selama beberapa tahun, jelas ia telah memahami Kibum lebih daripada yang orang-orang mampu bayangkan. Heechul mengerti betul kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kibum, bahkan semuanya sudah ia ingat di luar kepala.

Siang ini Kibum menghubungi Heechul untuk mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah Café dekat kantornya. Benar, semenjak kepulangan mereka ke Seoul, Heechul sudah kembali bergabung dalam perusahaan keluarga bersama Siwon dan Donghae.

Kibum masih senang membungkam. Setelah keributannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin, ia merasa tidak ada tempat untuk berkeluh kesah selain kepada Heechul. Meskipun Siwon adalah sang hyung, Kibum masih tak cukup yakin dan nyatanya ia melihat sepertinya Siwon lebih memilih memahami Kyuhyun dari pada dia yang juga tidak lain adalah dongsaengnya sendiri. Ini tidak adil dan Kibum kesal.

"Ck, ini sudah hampir 30 menit.", Heechul berdecak sebal. "Jika kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk diam seperti ini, kau sudah membuang banyak waktuku."

Kibum menoleh, "Kau merasa keberatan bertemu denganku, hyung?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Heechul terhenyak. "Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa…", Kibum tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, yang entah pikirannya sedang berada di mana saat ini.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau ributkan dengan Kyuhyun?", tanya Heechul tanpa basa basi lagi, karena ia tahu jelas Kibum seperti ini juga tidak jauh-jauh karena perselisihannya dengan sang dongsaeng.

Masih dengan pandangannya yang jauh Kibum menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa.."

"Bahkan Siwon menjadi ikut-ikutan membungkam mulutnya. Hahh.. kalian membuat aku pusing.", Heechul menengadah dan menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi yang saat ini sedang ia duduki.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Kibum, Heechul sudah menyadari pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Karena sejak pagi Siwon pun tampak lain, ia lebih banyak diam.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu bertemu. Toh sampai di sini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan jelas.", ujar Kibum jujur. "Maaf hyung..", ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Heechul kembali menormalkan posisi duduknya,"Okay, baiklah. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Setidaknya jika hanya dengan melihatku bisa membuat pikiranmu lebih tenang, maka kita tidak perlu mengumbar banyak obrolan."

Sesungguhnya hanya seperti inilah yang Kibum butuhkan. Bertemu dan duduk berdekatan dengan sosok Heechul tanpa harus mengucap banyak kata sudah cukup membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman dan lebih tenang. Kibum menghela nafas dalam, "Terimakasih, Heechul hyung.."

.

-o-

.

"Sudah aku katakan, tidurlah disaat jam tidur. Jangan malah bermain game."

"Mengapa kau dan Siwon hyung sama cerewetnya sih?"

"Aku dan Siwon hyung cerewet juga bukan tanpa alasan, Kyu. Untung kita masih libur, kalau tidak kau pasti akan memaksakan diri pergi ke Kampus."

Pagi tadi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba demam. Ketika Siwon memutuskan untuk menjaganya di rumah, Kyuhyun tidak setuju. Ia memaksa sang hyung untuk pergi ke kantor dan mengatakan jika ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Siwon mana mau percaya, yang ada pria itu bisa gila memikirkan dongsaengnya di rumah sendirian dalam keadaan sakit. Akhirnya setelah diperiksa oleh Dokter keluarga, Siwon menghubungi Changmin memintanya datang ke rumah untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Karena dia tidak mungkin meminta Kibum untuk menjaganya setelah keributan mereka kemarin. Lagipula Kibum saat ini sedang tidak di rumah. Jalan terakhir memang Changminlah yang paling bisa ia percaya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi? Changmin tidak datang sendirian. Jonghyun dan Minho memaksa untuk ikut setelah ia memberikan kabar mengenai Kyuhyun pada mereka.

"Siwon hyung memang suka berlebihan. Padahal aku ini masih sangat kuat."

"Diam kau!"

Kyuhyun tak menggubris hardikan Changmin. "Maaf, Siwon hyung membuat kalian repot sampai datang ke sini. Lihat saja nanti kalau dia sudah pulang, aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya.", rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kau mau melakukan apa pada Siwon hyung?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Beruntung Siwon hyung memanggilku. Kalau tidak, siapa yang akan mengurusimu di rumah sendirian, huh?"

"Aku bisa sendiri.", Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mau kalah."Aku benar-benar harus membalasnya jika dia sudah pulang nanti!", tetap,, ia tetap mengumpat kesal pada Siwon.

"Siwon hyung hanya menghubungiku. Mereka, dua orang ini (sambil menunjuk Jonghyun dan Minho) ikut datang ke sini sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Mereka ingin tahu lebih jelas sosok hyungmu yang bernama Kibum itu."

"Heh, sayang sekali dia sedang keluar.", ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Jangan percaya hyung, kami memang ingin menjengukmu ke sini.", jelas Jonghyun.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, Jonghyun ah.. seharusnya kalian bertiga tidak perlu repot-repot sampai datang ke sini."

"Kata Dokter tekanan darahmu sangat rendah, itu yang membuatmu pusing. Kau kelelahan. Dan satu lagi, pola makanmu juga tidak teratur, itu yang membuatmu demam. Lalu apanya yang tidak apa-apa!", omel Changmin.

"Itu,, aku.."

"Kyu… sejak dulu aku sudah tahu, jika kau jatuh sakit seperti ini karena ada banyak hal yang kau pendam sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Changmin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri. Sehingga ia tahu banyak dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada..", jawabnya tenang.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Kibum hyung?", tebak Changmin langsung pada point yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan sejak tadi.

"Changmin ah.. sungguh aku hanya demam biasa. Tidak ada hubungannya kemanapun."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aigoo.. kau membuat kepalaku bertambah sakit.", Kyuhyun meringis memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Jonghyun

"Sakit.. aku sedang sakit, Jonghyun ah.."

"Apa begitu sakit hyung?", tanya Minho dengan wajah seolah dia yang menahan sakit.

"Hemm… sakit sekali...", Kyuhyun memberikan anggukan beberapa kali dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat sesengsara mungkin.

Minho membantu Kyuhyun berbaring, "Changmin hyung.. kau kejam sekali sih. Memarahi orang yang sedang sakit. Lihat, Kyuhyun hyung jadi tambah sakit, kan?", tukas maknae itu.

Changmin hanya dibuat menahan antara ingin tertawa dan jengkel, "Minho ya.. sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Mengapa kau masih saja bertingkah polos, huh?"

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Rupanya kau masih belum bisa membedakan mana wajah serius dan mana wajah pura-pura Kyuhyun."

"Mwo?"

Changmin dan Jonghyun terpingkal. Lalu disusul oleh Minho yang baru menyadari kepolosannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak senang melihat kebahagiaan teman-temannya. Menurutnya mereka seperti tidak memiliki rasa prihatin sama sekali pada teman yang sedang sakit. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aish.. kalian menyebalkan!", ia menarik selimut dengan cepat hingga menutupi kepalanya saat mendengar tawa mereka.

Beberapa detik berjalan, Changmin lalu menghentikan tawanya. Perlahan ia mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi kepala Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun justru bersikeras mengeratkan selimut itu tidak mau melepasnya.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau tidak akan bisa bernafas jika terus seperti itu..", ujar Changmin dan kembali menarik selimut itu perlahan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut, meski masih kesal karena dilihatnya Jonghyun yang masih terkikik dan ditambah Minho yang terlihat tertawa puas sekali, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menendang dua bocah itu keluar dari rumahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Changmin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Sesaat ia terdiam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Changmin ah.. aku tidak apa-apa jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti in.. –mmph-!"

"Jangan coba-coba melepaskannya!", tuntut Changmin.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeram kesal sambil menggigit termometer yang dijejalkan Changmin ke mulutnya.

Setelah berlalu beberapa saat Changmin mencabut termometer itu dan melihatnya. Ia menghela nafas melihat angka yang tertera di sana.

"Bagaimana hyung?", tanya Jonghyun

"39,5 derajat.."

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa terdiam pada akhirnya. Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas, ia tampak sangat lelah. Di tambah dengan wajah pucatnya itu, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak kuat melakukan apapun. Tetapi mengapa anak itu tetap saja bisa membantah dan begitu keras kepala?

"Baiklah hyung, sudah saatnya makan bubur, setelah itu kau harus minum obat, ne?", bujuk Minho

"Aku tidak mau.", Kyuhyun tak berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah hyung, supaya demammu cepat turun.", tambah Jonghyun.

"Tidak, obat itu tidak enak. Dan bubur itu,, oh.. aku tidak pernah berharap mencoba makanan seperti itu, tolonglah berikan aku makanan lain saja. Aku benar-benar tidak su-.."

"Diam kau! Berhentilah berbicara atau aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Galak, Changmin benar-benar galak.

Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Ia justru mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya. _'Mengapa Siwon hyung mengirim orang macam dia ke rumah ini?'_

"Aku serius. Kali ini aku serius. Kyuhyun ah, tolong jangan bantah aku."

Sejauh yang Kyuhyun ingat, tidak pernah sekali pun Changmin berbicara dengan nada seserius ini. Biasanya percakapan mereka dipenuhi oleh hal-hal konyol dan cenderung kekanakan yang tidak membawa mereka kemana pun. Biasanya percakapan mereka tidak akan menimbulkan aura yang menyeramkan untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang ke dua bocah di sampingnya pun menjadi ikut terbungkam.

"Changmin-ah… aku.."

"Makan sekarang atau kita ke rumah sakit?"

" _Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku merasa tertekan seperti ini di rumahku sendiri?"_ , gumamnya pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan makan.."

"Buka mulutmu.."

Satu suapan.. dua suapan.. tiga suapan..

"Changmin ah, sudah cukup.."

"Sedikit lagi, Kyu.."

"Ayo hyung, kau bisa..", ucap dua orang di sebelahnya memberi semangat.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya dengan amat sangat berat hati.

Hingga akhirnya ia sudah tidak kuat menahannya. "Changmin ah, aku mual.."

"Oke, kau minum dulu."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan mereka, ia menyingkap selimutnya lalu berlari dengan cepat ke toilet. Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho menjadi khawatir, mereka pun menghampirinya.

"Kyu…"

Benar saja, Kyuhyun memuntahkan semuanya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Maaf menunggu lama. Terimakasih untuk readers dan yang mereview di ff ini. Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalasnya satu per satu.

Jika masih ada yang bingung coba deh dibaca ulang dari ch.5 lagi.

Aku tidak tahu akan membawa cerita ini ke arah mana? Sejauh ini ch.6 menjadi seperti ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu dan ada readers yang bertanya tentang facebook, bisa dilihat di profile ffn ku. Buat yang sudah ngeadd di facebook, salam kenal.. ^^

Terimakasih… ^^

Author : Belle


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Eternal Sunshine

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya

Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.

Summary : _Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan._

.

.

 _ **~ Sebelumnya : ~**_

" _Changmin ah, sudah cukup.."_

" _Sedikit lagi, Kyu.."_

" _Ayo hyung, kau bisa..", ucap dua orang di sebelahnya memberi semangat._

 _Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya dengan amat sangat berat hati._

 _Hingga akhirnya ia sudah tidak kuat menahannya. "Changmin ah, aku mual.."_

" _Oke, kau minum dulu."_

 _Kyuhyun mengabaikan mereka, ia menyingkap selimutnya lalu berlari dengan cepat ke toilet. Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho menjadi khawatir, mereka pun menghampirinya._

" _Kyu…"_

 _Benar saja, Kyuhyun memuntahkan semuanya._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?", panik Changmin ia lalu membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan kembali ke ranjang setelah menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Hyung.. ini minum dulu.", Jonghyun mengangsurkan segelas air putih untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara Minho hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kyuhyun ah, jangan diam saja. Apa kau masih merasa mual? Atau ada yang sakit? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini gara-gara kalian sih, yang memaksaku makan.", tukasnya ringan tanpa menghiraukan wajah khawatir teman-temannya.

.

-o-

.

"Sial! Menyebalkan!", lelaki itu meremas kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya lalu melempar ke sembarang arah.

"Apa kesalahan kertas-kertas itu sampai-sampai kau menyiksanya tanpa perikemanusiaan?"

Ringisan Donghae berakhir, tekukan wajahnya terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara yang.. oh baiklah. Siapa yang tidak kenal suara ringan namun terdengar tajam milik pria itu? Membuatnya lumayan terkejut. Tanpa buang waktu, Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hyung?"

Heechul dengan setelan jas biru pekatnya tengah berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang tak jauh dari tempat di mana Donghae menganiaya kertas-kertas tak berdosa itu.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?", tanya Heechul dengan alis kiri yang terangkat.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Donghae menggeleng seperti bocah.

"Lalu, apa maksud mu berteriak kesetanan dan mengacaukan ruangan kerjamu seperti ini?"

Donghae baru menyadari kelakuan gilanya, "Itu..", ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak sengaja.", dan memperlihatkan cengiran tak berdosanya pada sang hyung.

"Ck! Kau ini ada-ada saja, Hae.", Heechul memungut kertas-kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa kau jadi menemuinya?"

"Itulah yang membuatku kesal, hyung.", Donghae mendengus. "Baru kali ini dia berani mengabaikanku. Dasar kuda aneh!", rutuknya.

Karena sikap diam Siwon sejak pagi tadi, membuat Heechul bertanya-tanya sendiri. Ia ingin mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi Heechul terlanjur berjanji bertemu dengan Kibum di luar kantor. Sehingga Heechul meminta Donghae untuk mengajak Siwon berbicara. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Jangankan duduk manis untuk berbincang, Siwon justru mengusir halus Donghae dari ruangannya. Beralasan ia sedang tidak bisa diganggu.

Heechul terkekeh, "Sudahlah, biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Aku sudah tahu alasannya."

"Karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum?", tebak Donghae

"Yeah.. siapa lagi?", jawab Heechul dengan helaan nafas.

"Kibum menceritakannya padamu?"

"Dia tidak perlu menceritakannya, aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa Kibum ingin bertemu denganku."

"Aku dengar Kyuhyun sedang sakit saat ini.", ujar Donghae lagi.

"Emm.. mungkin karena itu juga Siwon tidak bisa bersikap tenang hari ini."

.

-o-

.

Akhirnya malam itu tepat pukul 19.00, Kibum kembali ke rumah. Entah kemana saja tempat yang ia tuju seharian ini selain bertemu Heechul. Rumah masih tampak sepi, bahkan lampu-lampu ruangan belum ada yang menyala. Kibum tidak ingin sibuk mencari tahu sedang apa Kyuhyun di kamarnya, atau Siwon yang ia yakini belum kembali dari tempatnya bekerja. Setelah menyalakan semua lampu, ia masuk kamar. Kibum menghempaskan tubuh, setengahnya dibiarkan menyentuh permukaan tempat tidur, sementara setengah yang lain dibiarkan menggantung.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan pintu itu mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Hyung, Kibum hyung.."

Kibum diam lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang, ia tidak perlu menebak siapa di luar sana karena yang ada di kepalanya memang satu orang adalah Kyuhyun. Kibum mempernyaman posisi tidurnya, benar, ia berniat mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Hyung..", Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Dengan rasa malas Kibum beranjak dan membukakan pintu. Wajah dinginnya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa bicara. Di dalam hati timbul sedikit tanda tanya, setelah ia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan wajah Kyuhyun, tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tetapi Kibum tidak peduli.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Aku sedang sibuk.", Kibum kembali akan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu!", dengan cepat Kyuhyun berhasil mencegat.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Hyung!", teriak Kyuhyun. "Sekali ini saja kau boleh mengatakan aku egois. Aku hanya ingin tahu, ada apa selama ini denganmu? Mengapa kau selalu bersikap dingin denganku, tetapi selalu berbeda jika dengan Siwon hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Iya, biarkan aku tahu semuanya."

Kibum tersenyum getir, "Kau tetap saja egois!"

"Apa begitu sulit untuk berbicara denganku?", sahut Kyuhyun sambil menahan pintu itu

"Ck, aku sedang tidak ingin ribut. Menjauhlah dari hadapanku.", akhirnya Kibum menutup kasar pintu kamarnya.

Kibum kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dengan segala perasaan yang tak karuan, membuat rasa lelah yang menderanya akhir-akhir ini cukup terasa di dalam tubuhnya. Sesaat tatapannya tak beralih dari langit-langit kamar, sesaat pula ia kembali dihinggapi pemikiran-pemikiran acak yang sejatinya hanya berotasi di satu objek, Kyuhyun.

Ia mengingat sejak kecil mereka, Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah kakak adik yang cukup dekat. Apapun yang Kibum punya, Kyuhyun juga pasti punya, bahkan mainan dari jumlah hingga bentuk yang sama. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tua mereka. Dengan berbagi satu mainan itu akan cukup dari pada harus membeli dua mainan dengan wujud dan warna yang sama. Tetapi Kyuhyun kecil tidak suka berbagi. Dengan usia yang tidak terpaut jauh, Kibum lebih sering mengalah untuk hal ini. Biarlah Kyuhyun saja yang memiliki mainan baru, dia tidak apa-apa. Kibum akan meminta sesuatu yang berbeda yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun.

Tetapi semakin lama semakin Kibum tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun dan apapun yang ia lakukan. Kibum merasa insting kepicikkan Kyuhyun sudah bekerja dengan baik sejak mereka masih di usia begitu dini. Kyuhyun seakan berpolah sebagai saudara yang baik dengan tujuan ingin memonopoli semua yang ia punya. Dan ketika Kibum melayangkan protes itu pada orang tua mereka, akan berujung Kibumlah yang harus mengalah.

.

-o-

.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan, sebuah pesan sampai di ponsel Siwon. Itu dari Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana setelah pulang kerja. Siwon melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia dengan segera membereskan meja kerja, bersiap untuk pulang. Meskipun sebetulnya ada kerjaan yang harus Siwon selesaikan hari ini juga. Tak masalah, karena saat ini ia sadar, Kyuhyun jauh lebih membutuhkannya dari apapun.

… … … …

Kyuhyun sedang duduk sembari memeluk bantal di ruang tv, menyaksikan sebuah acara yang Siwon yakin pikirannya tidak masuk ke dalam acara yang ditayangkan pada layar berukuran 55 inch tersebut. Sejak dulu, Kyuhyun memang tak begitu menyukai acara tv kecuali musik _._ Dan kebiasaannya yang menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone di depan tv yang menyala adalah ketika ia merasa tak tenang, misalnya seperti saat ini.

"Kyuhyunie…"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Siwon hyung."

"Mengapa malah duduk di sini, seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamar.", ujar Siwon.

"Aku bosan."

Siwon menoleh ke lantai dua, di mana kamar Kibum dan Kyuhyun terlihat lampu yang sudah menyala. Ia yakin Kibum sudah berada di rumah saat ini. Perlahan pandangannya kembali pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada kondisi tubuhnya. Siwon lalu menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas karena suhu tubuh maknae itu belum terasa normal, tapi tidak sepanas pagi tadi.

"Ayo, kembali ke kamar, kau harus makan dan minum obat.", titah Siwon menarik lengan dongsaengnya.

"Hyuung.."

"Jangan membantah lagi. Changmin sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku, kau memuntahkan semuanya."

"Tapi hyung.."

"Kyu…", Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah keras yang tampak begitu serius.

Melihat tatapan itu, Kyuhyun menjadi menelan ludah. Akhirnya ia menurut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang dibantu oleh Siwon.

Sesampainya di kamar, Siwon menyelimutinya tanpa ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun. Hening, tidak satu katapun terucap dari keduanya. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas lelah dari Siwon. Sepasang manik Kyuhyun tetap tertuju saat Siwon beranjak mulai merapikan meja belajarnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar sambil membawa kantong plastik hitam yang Kyuhyun yakini itu adalah sampah-sampah yang ia kumpulkan di kamarnya sejak minggu lalu.

Tepat di ambang pintu, Siwon berhenti dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Tidak ada kesan yang melegakan dari ucapan itu, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon memang senang merapikan seluruh penjuru ruangan termasuk kamarnya. Tapi itu akan Siwon lakukan tidak di hari kerja atau bahkan di malam hari seperti ini. Timbul perasaan bersalah dalam hati namja itu. Bukannya meringankan beban sang hyung, ia justru merasa sangat menyusahkan.

Beberapa saat Siwon kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur, air dan obat di tangannya. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bergeming, saat ini pikirannya sedang disesaki oleh bayangan kemarahan Siwon. Ia menoleh ketika sang hyung yang hanya duduk diam sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Seolah keduanya tak punya clue mengenai topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan setelah ini. Apa Siwon akan memarahinya? Kyuhyun tak tahu.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan pertama membuka pembicaraan.

"H-hyung, aku akan makan bubur ini, aku juga akan meminum obatnya, setelah itu aku akan langsung tidur.", ucapnya dengan gugup.

Siwon mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya begitu aneh. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tahu, aku memang menyusahkan. Maafkan aku, hyung.. aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir. Tapi tolong jangan marah padaku..", Maknae itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan sepertinya sebentar lagi air mata itu akan tumpah.

"Hei.. apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Aku tahu, hyung sangat lelah. Tapi tolong jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Kau terlihat mengerikan sekali, hyung.."

Seketika itu Siwon merubah ekspresinya antara ia terenyuh atau menahan tawa karena ucapan maknae itu. "Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab, ia sedang sibuk membujuk perasaannya agar menjadi lebih tenang di depan Siwon.

"Ah, sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh istirahat." Siwon mengusap sayang surai Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, setelah makan dan minum obat, kau kembali beristirahat, ne? Aku tidak ingin besok pagi mendapati demammu tidak turun juga.", tutur sang hyung yang terkesan ada sedikit nada ancaman di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun hanya sanggup memberikan anggukan. Pikiran macam apa yang sudah menghinggapinya sampai-sampai ia merasa ketakutan setengah mati pada Siwon. Detik itu juga ia merutuk bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar, Siwon sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan ia senang sekali menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun meskipun maknae itu sering mengejek masakannya. Siwon suka menutup tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut jika ia terlelap saat mendengarkan musik di ruang tv, selalu menemaninya mengobrol ketika ia merasa bosan, dan… hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Bodoh. Kyuhyun memang bodoh.

.

-o-

.

Pagi itu…

Di tengah rasa kantuk yang masih mendominasinya, dengan malas Kibum membuka mata. Karena lagi-lagi Siwon meneriakkan namanya dari luar. Huh, bangun pagi memang menyebalkan. Akhirnya ia beranjak dan membukakan pintu.

"Kibumie, hari ini kau masih libur kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus berangkat pagi, ada meeting mendadak di kantor. Tolong temani Kyuhyun di rumah, dia sedang duduk di ruang tv. Aku berharap kalian berdua bisa sarapan bersama pagi ini."

Siwon lalu melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru tanpa mendengar jawaban atau melihat ekspresi Kibum.

Kibum membuang kasar nafasnya sekali. _'Baiklah, ini demi Siwon hyung.'_ , gumamnya. Kibum melakukan ini demi Siwon, bukan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia ingin menebus kesalahan karena membuat acara sarapan pagi kemarin menjadi kacau.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, maknae itu.. entah karena alasan apa ia bisa bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Biasanya dialah yang paling susah untuk dibangunkan. Apa mungkin anak itu benar sudah merasa lebih baik, seperti yang Siwon harapkan? Atau karena ia tidak tidur semalaman? Entahlah.

… … …

"Ah, Kibum hyung. Kau tampak segar sekali pagi ini.", Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan Kibum dengan senyuman ringan, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa malam tadi. Benar, Kibum memang terlihat segar, tidak seperti dirinya yang enggan mandi pagi.

Tanpa menjawab Kibum berjalan menuju dapur, sementara Kyuhyun mengekorinya dari belakang. Mereka akhirnya duduk berhadapan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin makanan ini terlalu berat untuk dijadikan sebagai sarapan. Siwon hyung tidak memasaknya, aku mendengar ia menelepon dan memesan semua ini di restaurant cepat saji. Kau pasti senang karena ini seafood kesukaanmu. Oh ya, dia juga membelikan Jjajangmyeon untukku. Kau mau mencobanya? Di London pasti tidak ada yang menjual makanan ini. Aku.."

"Makanlah, jangan banyak bicara.", ucap Kibum tenang. Namun ia tidak melirik Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Tidak. Karena semalam kau sibuk, aku rasa sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan malam tadi. Kita akan makan setelahnya."

Mimik wajah keduanya berubah.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin penjelasanmu, hyung."

"Bisakah kita hanya makan saja?"

Kibum ingin mengawali harinya tanpa keributan, tetapi mengapa maknae ini tidak memberinya luang untuk berpikir tenang barang sebentar saja?

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku, bahkan semenjak kau kembali ke rumah ini, aku tidak pernah mendengarmu memanggilku sekalipun. Kenapa?"

"…"

"Apa kau hanya akan diam saja? Sengaja membiarkanku dibayangi rasa bersalah sementara aku tak bisa tahu di mana letak kesalahanku?"

"Mengapa kau merasa bersalah jika kau tidak pernah melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekati Kibum, "Justru karena aku tidak tahu letak kesalahanku, aku bertanya padamu agar aku bisa memperbaikinya."

Kibum pun berdiri lalu mengernyih, "Anak manja sepertimu, tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk apa aku membuang-buang tenaga menjelaskan semuanya jika pada akhirnya kau hanya akan membuat segalanya lebih runyam saja."

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, "Hyung.. aku masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu. Mengapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Anak manis sepertimu, lebih baik duduk saja. Kau tinggal memerintah orang-orang disekelilingmu, maka mereka akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, mendengarkan apapun yang kau keluhkan, mencari jalan keluar apapun masalahmu. Dengan rengekan sedikit saja, mereka akan kalang kabut mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kyuhyun terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih mencoba mencerna semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Kibum. Apa maksud dari semua itu? Kyuhyun tidak bisa memikirkannya.

"Aku rasa itu saja yang perlu kau ketahui.", Kibum mulai melangkah untuk menjauhi Kyuhyun, namun lengannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh genggaman erat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau pikir dengan seperti ini semua akan selesai dengan sendirinya? Katakan apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan!", jengah Kyuhyun.

"Cukup!", hentak Kibum "Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Kyuhyun. Jangan menampakkan wajahmu di depanku."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, seketika itu juga ia kehilangan kata-kata. Entah mengapa semua terdengar menyakitkan sekali, padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dengan segala ucapan Kibum.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada dongsaengmu sendiri.", Kibum menoleh saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Siwon hyung.."

Siwon yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berdiri dengan kepala menunduk di depan Kibum.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Tbc dulu ya.. lagi mentok hehehe… ^^

Makasih untuk semua yang membaca dan mereview.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 8

Author : Belle


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Eternal Sunshine

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya

Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.

Summary : _Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan._

.

.

.

"Astaga! Dasar Siwon bodoh.", rutuknya sendiri. Siwon lalu menepikan mobilnya. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku celana dan sibuk menekan tombol, sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi.

… … …

' **Yak! Siwon-ah, kau dimana?', teriak Heechul dari seberang sana. 'Semua sudah berkumpul di sini, kita tinggal menunggumu saja.'**

'Maaf hyung, bisa kau handle meeting hari ini bersama Donghae?'

' **Memangnya ada apa?'**

'File perjanjian kerja sama ku tertinggal. Ini penting hyung, aku tidak akan menunda perjanjian ini lagi.'

' **Aigoo.. baiklah.. terserah kau saja.', jawab Heechul dengan nada lesu.**

'Oke, terimakasih, hyung. Aku akan segera menyusul, kalian mulai saja sekarang.'

Siwon memutuskan panggilan, lalu memutar balik arah mobilnya. Ia memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat hari ini. Setelah meeting nanti, Siwon sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan seorang investor untuk mengadakan perjanjian kerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Siwon sedikit berlari karena ia terkejar waktu. Namun ketika ia akan membuka pintu, pendengarannya tak sengaja menangkap perdebatan antara kedua dongsaengnya.

" _Anak manis sepertimu, lebih baik duduk saja. Kau tinggal memerintah orang-orang disekelilingmu, maka mereka akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, mendengarkan apapun yang kau keluhkan, mencari jalan keluar apapun masalahmu. Dengan rengekan sedikit saja, mereka akan kalang kabut mengkhawatirkanmu."_

" _Hyung, kau pikir dengan seperti ini semua akan selesai dengan sendirinya? Katakan apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan!"_

" _Cukup! Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Kyuhyun. Jangan menampakkan wajahmu di depanku."_

Siwon terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kibum, tanpa berpikir lagi dengan cepat ia melangkah masuk. "Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada dongsaengmu sendiri."

 _Kibum menoleh saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal._

" _Siwon hyung.."_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan berubah. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Kibumie?", ucap Siwon lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Apa masih saja aku tidak memiliki hak di rumah ini?"

"Aku pun memiliki kewajiban untuk menegur apa yang tidak sepantasnya kau lakukan."

Kibum tersenyum miris, "Sampai kapan dunia akan memperlakukan ku dengan tidak adil seperti ini, hyung?"

"Apa maksud semua perkataanmu itu, Kibum?", Siwon mulai tersulut.

"Kalian semua selalu membelanya, selalu memanjakannya, selalu menurutinya. Tidak ada yang melihatku di rumah ini.", tangan Kibum mengepal kuat, seketika buku jarinya memutih.

"Atas dasar apa kau beranggapan seperti itu? Aku, Appa, dan Eomma selalu bersikap sama pada kalian berdua."

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau tahu bagaimana posisiku, hyung. Memangnya siapa yang merasakannya? Kau? Dia?", tukas Kibum menunjuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian sambil mengeraskan suaranya.

Siwon mendekati Kibum. Tidak ada yang tak melihat Kibum di rumah ini. Kasih sayang mereka sama. Tidak ada yang dibedakan, cinta untuk keduanya sama.

"Kami selalu mencintaimu Kibumie.. kami tak pernah membedakan kau dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian sama berharganya bagi kami.", Siwon menatap Kibum dalam.

"Itu hanya kalimat yang sering aku dengarkan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku rasakan ada untukku. Semua selalu tercurahkan untuknya. Sejak kecil aku sudah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya di anak tirikan oleh orang tua sendiri. Terkadang aku tak yakin, apa aku ini adalah anak kandung mereka? Saudara kandung kalian?"

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran sejauh itu, Kibum? Tentu saja kau adalah saudara kandung kami."

"Bagaimana tidak! Sejak kecil segala yang aku lakukan selalu saja salah. Aku harus mengalah, setiap malam dia merengek selalu meminta ditemani saat tidur, sementara aku tidak. Aku tidak boleh makan seafood sementara itu adalah makanan kesukaaanku, aku tidak boleh bermain keluar karena kalian tidak ingin Kyuhyun akan mengikutiku. Hingga Appa dan Eomma mengatakan jika terus membantah, aku akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku tak tahu jelas, apa alasannya? Mereka semakin membatasiku. Sejak saat itu aku memilih menuruti mereka, aku menjauhi apa yang dilarang mereka.", Kibum memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Ia menatap miris pada Siwon, "Aku menyukai segala jenis tanaman bunga. Ketika itu aku merasa menemukan setitik harapan untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku memulai membuat sebuah taman bunga sederhana di halaman rumah. Namun dalam hitungan hari aku mendengar Appa memerintahkan Lee ahjjusi untuk menghancurkannya. Seperti itu kau sebut kasih sayang yang sama!", teriak Kibum lantang.

Dengan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam rapat, semua keluar begitu saja."Aku merasa itu adalah kebahagiaanku satu-satunya yang aku pikir tidak akan mengganggu siapapun di rumah ini. Tetapi ternyata aku tetap saja salah.", Kibum meneteskan air matanya.

Siwon tertegun beberapa saat, "Kibumie… aku yakin Appa dan Eomma tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau tahu Kyuhyun terlahir premature, sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya lebih lemah dari kita. Untuk itu Appa dan Eomma berusaha menjaga ketat kondisinya. Kau dianggap jauh lebih mandiri dari Kyuhyun, sehingga mereka yakin kau bisa melakukan semua dengan baik. Kyuhyun alergi seafood, ia juga menderita _Hay fever_ , karena itulah Appa tidak mengijinkanmu memiliki taman bunga di sekitar halaman rumah."

"Apa dengan cara memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

"Bukankah saat itu Appa memberikan tempat khusus membuat taman bunga untukmu?"

"Kau pernah melihat langsung tempat itu sekarang? Sejak awal aku sudah menduga, semuanya pasti akan dimusnahkan.", jawab Kibum penuh penekanan.

Jujur saja Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu sejauh itu tentang taman bunga milik Kibum. Kali ini ia mengerti, Kibum mengalami banyak hal yang tidak ia sadari sejak awal. Untuk anak seumuran Kibum saat itu, sangatlah wajar merasa tersakiti. Siwon mampu membayangkannya, sesederhana apapun hal itu, jika sudah menyangkut kebahagiaan seorang anak kecil, itu pastilah sangat berharga untuknya. Sekian detik bibirnya terkatup rapat, mencoba mencari jawaban yang bisa dipahami oleh Kibum.

"Em.. Kibumie, mengenai hal itu, kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal. Kita akan.."

"Kau hyung, selamanya tidak akan pernah mengerti.", potong Kibum. "Segalanya kau anggap mudah. Mungkin menurutmu itu hal yang tak berarti sama sekali, karena kau tidak berbeda dengan mereka. Tidak ada yang peduli perasaanku."

"Kibumie, tolong jangan beranggapan seperti itu. Kami sangat peduli padamu, aku menyayangimu. Kau harus mengerti keadaan Kyuhyunie.", Siwon mengangkat wajah Kibum yang tertunduk menangis. Lalu memeluknya tanpa ada balasan pelukan dari Kibum.

Tak ada percakapan sengit diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun masih diam mematung. Setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum, jujur ia pun merasa bersalah. Benar yang dikatakan Kibum, ia sudah egois telah mengambil semua hak yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kibum juga. Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, ia menekuk lututnya, dan terisak hebat. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Kibum menjadi seperti ini.

Namun detik berikutnya Kibum melepaskan pelukan Siwon. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura seperti ini, hyung. Aku tahu, selamanya aku akan selalu dituntut untuk mengerti dan selalu mengalah. Kalian mengajarkanku tidak boleh egois, tapi apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapku?"

Siwon kehabisan kata tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar bisa meyakinkan Kibum bahwa ia memang benar-benar sayang dan peduli dengannya. "Harus seperti apa lagi aku menjelaskannya padamu, Kibumie?"

Kibum menghapus kasar air matanya, "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Kau sudah tahu semuanya hyung, bahkan kau tahu saat aku terusir dari rumah ini, kan?", tukasnya seperti nada sindiran.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau melihat sendiri, saat di usia 12, Appa dan Eomma mengirimku ke Busan di rumah halmoeni!"

"Tidak Kibumie, tidak seperti itu. Mereka bukan mengusirmu.. mereka melakukan itu demi kebaikan kau dan Kyuhyun."

"Kebaikan seperti apa? Mereka benar-benar tidak berperasaan!"

"Kibumie, dengarkan aku.."

"Hyung, buka pikiranmu. Bukankah ini sudah terlihat sangat nyata? Semua ini demi Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun.. dan Kyuhyun!"

Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya, Ia tahu Kibum sama keras kepalanya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi ini di luar perkiraannya, sehingga Siwon merasa frustasi menghadapi Kibum. Ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, "Kibum, aku tak habis pikir, mengapa kau sampai menjadi sekeras ini? Mengapa kau selalu saja menyalahkan Kyuhyun? Mengapa..!", ucap Siwon dengan nada menuntut.

"Dia!", tunjuk Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang tetap menunduk diam di tempatnya. "Ini semua karena dia terlahir!"

"Yak! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, huh!", hardik Siwon menatap tajam Kibum.

"Benar, aku memang berharap dia tidak pernah dilahirkan."

' _ **Plak!'**_

"Jaga mulutmu, Kibum!", satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Kibum, ia meringis menahan sakit, Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Hyung!", Kyuhyun memekik. Segera berlari menghampiri Kibum yang jatuh terduduk.

"Dia butuh diberi pelajaran, Kyuhyun.", Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba melarangnya membela Kibum.

"Semua yang aku rasakan itu tidak pernah salah. Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hyung? Kau tetap saja membelanya.", Kibum mendorong Kyuhyun dari hadapannya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

"Kibum hyung, kau mau ke mana?", Kyuhyun berlari mencoba mengejar Kibum.

"Kyuhyun, biarkan dia pergi!", Siwon menginterupsi langkah Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kibum sudah menutup pintu itu dengan cepat.

"Biarkan dia merenungi semua perbuatannya, biarkan dia mengerti bahwa kita menyayanginya."

"Aku akan menyusulnya, ini semua salahku, hyung.", ucap Kyuhyun dengan isak tangis.

"Tidak perlu. Kibum hanya membutuhkan waktu. Percaya pada ku jika dia akan segera kembali.", deru nafas Siwon begitu keras. Susah baginya menahan sesak di hati, perlahan ia pun meneteskan air mata. Sesungguhnya Siwon tengah menyesali semua perbuatannya. Entahlah bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

.

-o-

.

Dua hari berlalu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hampir jarang berbicara. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meski keduanya sudah mengetahui jika Kibum saat ini sedang berada di Gwangju, kediaman Heechul dan Donghae, namun rasa khawatirnya tidak juga berhenti.

"Hyung, semenjak kejadian itu, aku belum pernah melihat Kibum hyung di Kampus.", Kyuhyun membuka suara di tengah keheningan makan malamnya dengan Siwon.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Heechul hyung dan Donghae mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia mengintrosfeksi dirinya."

"Kau tidak merindukannya?"

"…..", tak ada sahutan dari Siwon.

"Aku lebih memilih Kibum hyung bersikap dingin padaku daripada dia tidak ada di rumah dan aku kesepian", Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi mengunyah makanannya.

Sekilas gambaran masa lalu bersama Kibum muncul pada ingatannya. Ketika di rumah, Kibum dan Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain _game_. Menurut Kibum, Kyuhyun adalah _gamer_ yang hebat. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum cukup iri dengan kemampuannya, karena Kibum mengatakan itu sendiri secara langsung. Kyuhyun mengoleksi banyak kaset _game_ di kamarnya. Selain bermain _game_ , mereka juga menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket. Tidak, Kyuhyun bodoh di bidang olah raga, namun Kibum selalu mengancam hingga akhirnya dia mau bergabung dalam tim basket anak-anak di sekolah. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa permainan Kyuhyun adalah yang terburuk di antara yang lainnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap merasa senang karena bisa selalu bersama-sama dengan Kibum. Hm, seperti itulah, Kyuhyun tak begitu ingat hal apa saja yang sudah dilakukan bersama Kibum sebelum akhirnya mereka terpisah.

Wajar jika Kyuhyun mengatakan dirinya kesepian tanpa Kibum. Karena jauh dari dasar hatinya, sejak kembalinya Kibum ke Korea, ia sangat berharap bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan lagi seperti dulu bersama Kibum. Meski pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari sikap Kibum telah berbeda, tetapi ia sangat yakin jika Kibum tetap menyayanginya sama seperti rasa sayangnya pada sang hyung hingga detik ini.

"Besok kau kuliah pagi kan, habiskan makananmu setelah itu kau harus tidur."

Sejurus kemudian ia menatap lekat Siwon, "Hyuuung! Tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.", Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar, membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Pembicaraan apalagi yang kau mau?", Siwon menanggapi secara halus.

"Kibum hyung! Tentang Kibum hyung! Tidak bisakah kita menjemputnya ke Gwangju? Aku ingin dia pulang, hyung! Aku ingin mengatakan jika dia tidak sendiri, aku menyayanginya, kita semua menyayanginya. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Selama ini aku hidup bahagia karena memiliki kalian semua, namun di sisi lain aku tidak tahu ada seseorang yang sudah aku lukai hatinya. Jika saja aku tahu dari awal, tidak akan kubiarkan ini sampai terjadi. Bahkan ketika Kibum hyung menginginkan aku mati sekalipun, aku akan rela melakukannya!", Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak kuat membendung semua, ia menumpahkan air matanya.

Siwon tersentak, ia bangkit dari kursinya menuju Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya erat. "Aku mengerti, Kyuhyunie. Aku mohon, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kalian sangat berharga bagi ku."

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, hyung. Kibum hyung sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, ini pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyunie.. kita akan memperbaiki ini semua. Berhentilah menangis.."

"Dari seluruh kemarahan yang ia keluarkan, aku menyadari keputusannya meninggalkan rumah dan menjauh dari semua penghuninya sudah lebih dari sekadar penjelasan. Kibum hyung membenci atmosfer di rumah ini, pemicu dari semua itu tidak lain karena keberadaanku. Katakan hyung.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan..?", ucap Kyuhyun parau karena tangisannya yang tidak berhenti dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Beri sedikit waktu untuknya agar ia bisa berpikir lebih tenang. Aku tak ingin kalian hidup dalam kebencian. Aku bukan hyung yang baik untuk kalian, aku merasa bersalah dalam hal ini. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyunie.", buliran bening keluar bebas dari pelupuk matanya, ia tetap memeluk erat Kyuhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung maknaenya.

.

-o-

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berada di dalam kelasnya. Mereka bersama teman yang lainnya tengah menunggu Professor datang. Sekian hari berjalan, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih banyak diam tak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku-buku yang mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan, tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang sedang duduk dengan bosan di sebelahnya.

Diam-diam, Changmin memperhatikan sahabatnya dari samping. Wajah Kyuhyun nampak lelah, padahal setahu Changmin, di Kampus tidak ada tugas yang terlalu memberatkan mereka.

Kyuhyun juga nyaris tak memulai obrolan sejak mereka berangkat ke Kampus hingga sekarang keduanya tengah duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Kalaupun diberi pertanyaan ia hanya menjawab sekenanya, pun dengan nada yang terdengar datar dan malas.

"Argh... ini membosankan.", Changmin menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Sementara Professor belum datang, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan musik saja lewat earphone daripada menunggu Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu kapan akan kembali bersikap normal.

Beberapa menit berlalu, seorang teman mereka memberitahu jika Professor tidak akan datang mengajar. Mereka semua akhirnya berhamburan keluar kelas. Jika menunggu mata kuliah berikutnya hanya duduk di kelas, sepertinya akan terlalu lama dan membosankan. Maka Changmin memutuskan akan menyusul yang lainnya. "Kyu, ayo kita ke kantin saja.", Changmin sudah beranjak dari kursi.

"Kau saja yang pergi, aku tidak lapar.", Kyuhyun tetap dengan fokusnya pada buku itu.

"Kyu, ayolah… kau tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang aku kenal."

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya lalu mengalihkan pandangan menatap Changmin, "Changmin-ah, memangnya Kyuhyun yang kau kenal seperti apa?"

"Yang pasti, aku tidak menyukai kau yang seperti saat ini."

Kyuhyun tertunduk, "Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah.. jika selama ini aku begitu egois pada kalian semua."

"Hei, kau bicara apa sih?"

"Aku sadar, terkadang aku lebih mementingkan keinginanku dahulu, hingga kau, Jonghyun dan Minho sering mengalah dengan sikap kekanakanku."

Changmin akhirnya kembali duduk. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja di kelas. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir sampai ke sana. Mengapa kau begitu sensitive? Anggaplah perselisihanmu dengan Kibum hyung sebagai bagian hidup yang memang sejatinya harus kau lalui dengan penuh rasa sabar."

Kyuhyun memang menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin. Selain Siwon, Changmin adalah orang berikutnya akan ia cari ketika dirinya dalam masalah. Changmin selalu ada saat kapan pun Kyuhyun membutuhkannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku menyadari sejak awal, sikapku ini pasti sudah menyusahkan banyak orang. Maafkan aku, Changmin-ah.. aku berjanji akan merubahnya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, aku lebih menyukai kau yang seperti biasanya, berisik dan menyebalkan.", tukas Changmin datar.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Jika seperti ini, aku merasa menyesal bersahabat dengan kalian bertiga."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tidak satupun diantara kalian yang mendukung keputusanku untuk berubah."

Changmin tertawa kering. "Jangan melakukan hal aneh itu.", ucapnya dengan nada santai.

"Ck, apa maksudmu dengan 'melakukan hal aneh'?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku."

"Pergi kau dari sini."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya."

"Bagus sekali."

Changmin ingin sekali tertawa, tetapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat terluka, ia menjadi tak tega. Memang benar, bukan hanya pada Changmin, Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dulu meminta maaf atas sikap nakalnya pada Minho dan Jonghyun secara formal. Ia juga berjanji akan merubahnya menjadi lebih baik dan lebih sopan pada mereka. Tetapi kedua anak itu tidak menyetujui keputusan Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya bagi mereka, Kyuhyun boleh saja merubah sikapnya. Tapi tidak menjadi kaku seperti itu. Menurut mereka, terlalu menggelikan. Jonghyun dan Minho malah mengancam tidak mau bertemu lagi jika Kyuhyun sampai melakukannya.

"Kyu, aku dengan mereka tidak ada bedanya. Kita berempat memiliki kebiasaan dan karakter yang hampir sama. Bukan bermaksud dengan bersikap konyol itu akan selalu menyenangkan. Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Kau tahu, bukankah ada saat-saat kita berbincang secara serius? Di mana kau, aku, Jonghyun dan Minho saling memberi dukungan atas kerja keras masing-masing ketika kita menghadapi ujian semester, misalnya?"

"Tapi Changmin-ah, ini berbeda.."

"Yang aku katakan itu, baru contoh kecil saja.", potong Changmin tak membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara berdasarkan pikiran kusutnya. "Apa kau tahu, selama ini Jonghyun, Minho dan aku selalu berpikir keras bagaimana membuatmu menjadi lebih nyaman, tanpa kau harus berkubang penuh dengan kondisi keluargamu yang saat ini sedang sedikit bermasalah. Bisa membuatmu menjadi tertawa adalah rasa bahagia yang luar biasa untuk kami. Jadi Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak perlu takut. Kami selalu ada untukmu.", jelas Changmin sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang belakangan ini. Begitu berat dan menyesakkan. Mungkin seperti ini yang dirasakan Kibum hyung, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Dia sendirian menghadapi semuanya, aku benar-benar adik yang tidak tahu diri.", sesal Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka saling berhadapan. Ia menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit berair dan mendekap bahu Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan kekuatan, "Kyu, jangan menyalahkan semua yang terjadi hanya pada dirimu saja. Kau harus tahu, semua orang pada dasarnya melakukan kesalahan."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengusap tetesan air yang mulai memaksa tumpah dari manik bening itu.

"Memaafkan orang lain memang tak semudah yang terlihat, tetapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, memaafkan adalah kemampuan yang bisa dilakukan setiap orang. Kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi orang lain, untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau hanya perlu bangkit menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih sabar. Semua pasti akan terjawab tanpa kau harus memaksakan diri mencari jawabannya. Ingatlah satu hal, seberat apapun cobaan yang harus kau lalui, jangan pernah biarkan seseorang membuatmu merasa bahwa kau tak pantas mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Jika ingin jujur, sesungguhnya ada jenis rasa sesal yang entah mengapa sulit untuk Kyuhyun jelaskan. Selama mengenal Changmin, ia hampir tidak pernah mendengarkan bagaimana seorang Changmin berbicara hal yang merujuk pada sesuatu yang paling dramatis seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun menyesal, karena baru mendengar itu dari mulut Changmin sekarang, tetapi ia juga merasa senang karena Changmin tidak pernah salah jika menguak apa yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun jabarkan dengan jelas mengenai seberapa berat masalah hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Changmin-ah..", ucapnya dengan tertunduk malu karena sudah terlihat cengeng di depan sahabatnya.

Changmin sangat memahami kondisi yang dialami Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum, kali ini adalah senyuman yang tulus. Dia tidak sedang berusaha untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau masih tidak ingin ikut ke kantin?", tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Tidak."

"Yakin kau akan duduk di sini sendirian saja?", Changmin mengitari pandangannya ke tiap sudut ruangan. "Sangat sepi ya.."

"Aku yakin Changmin. Pergilah!", usir Kyuhyun sudah mulai jengkel karena Changmin berusaha menakutinya.

"Baiklah, semoga kau selamat.", Changmin lalu melenggang keluar sambil menahan tawa.

Namun detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun mulai bergidik sendirian. Ia benci tempat yang sepi, entah mengapa ruangan kelasnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu kelam mencekam. Kyuhyun mencoba mengusir bayangan-bayangan aneh yang tercipta oleh sugestinya sendiri, nyatanya gagal. Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyusul Changmin. Bergegas Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas, dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Changmin-ah..! Tunggu aku..!"

Kyuhyun tidak melihat Changmin, anak itu terlalu cepat menghilang kalau perutnya sedang kelaparan. Di tengah kesibukannya mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. Hingga membuat ponsel itu terjatuh dengan tidak indahnya. Tetapi orang yang ia tabrak , melewatinya begitu saja. "Yak! Di mana etikamu! Pasang mata dengan benar saat berjalan!", Kyuhyun memaki dengan kesal sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau mengajarkanku etika?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya demi mengetahui suara itu. Ia terpaku untuk sesaat.

"Ki-Kibum hyung…"

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Sudah lebih panjang dan lebih cepat kan.. hehehe.. :)

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

.

Moment yang paling aku suka dari ff, saat membaca reviewnya. Senang ada yg mengeluhkan macam2 persaannya, ada yg menuangkan emosinya karena terbawa cerita, ada yg girang, ada yg memberi saran, ada yg complain karena cerita kurang panjang, ada yg minta update cepat, dan masih banyak lagi.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sering mampir di ff ini, maaf baru bisa membalasnya sekarang.

 **Balasan chapter 7 :**

 **mmzzaa** : mungkin karena Kibum masih ingin bermain dulu sama Kyuhyun hehe..

 **Desviana407** : pastinya Kyu merasa bersalah kan.. hehe

 **adlia** : sipp

 **kihyunelf** : chapter ini masih kurang moment kihyun? Sabar ya..

 **BeeRealshee** : nggak diomelin, justru Kibum yg ngomelin mereka kan kan kan kkk

 **dewiangel** : kenapa ya Kibum begitu hihihi

 **LilisssRY** : maaf kalau lama, agak susah nyari ide hehe

 **Awaelfkyu13** : ini orang satu memang suka sekali lihat Kyu tersiksa ya. Aku yg nulis kudu mikir panjang gmn caranya biar Kyu benar2 nyata terlihat spt orang yg bathinnya tersiksa. Sumpah, susah! Aigoo… -_-

 **meimeimayra** : bagaimana kira2 perasaan Kibum disini? Apa dia makin sakit hati? :D

 **yolyol** : ups maaf, jgn emosi gitu haha..

 **hulanchan** : heeung… -_-

 **annisah563** : haha.. sini lempar sandalnya ke author juga boleh kkk

 **sofyanayunita1** : emm… apa iya Kibum kena amuk Siwon? Bagaimana di ch.8? Keduanya ngamuk kan… hehehe

 **diahretno** : wahhh oke, makasih ya utk masukannya. Semua akan terjawab pelan2 hehehe..

 **hyunnie02** : Semua akan terjawab pelan2 hehehe.. gomawo

 **Atik1125** : terimakasih.. ^^ nulisnya tergantung feel, kalau nemu ide bisa lebih panjang, kalau tidak, ya seperti ini menjadi agak pendek hehe…

 **pcyckh** : iya agak cepat ya.. mungkin Kibum blm mau terus terang, mau main2 dulu kayaknya sama Kyu hehehe

 **cuttiekyu** : lihat saja berikutnya ya.. ^^

 **Anna505** : kamu minta konfliknya makin tajem, ahh permintaan readers macem2 ya.. author sedang berpikir keras nih.. -_-

 **gnagyu** : hehe.. makasih, semoga makin semangat ya.. ^^

 **yunacho90** : kita lihat selanjutnya ya..

 **yulianasuka** : wahh,, masuk akal juga idenya hehe

 **sparkyuNee13** : hoho.. ini reader satu mau melakukan kekerasan ya, aku mau dijitak aigoo… hehe.. oke berharap idenya tetap muncul ya..

 **lydiasimatupang2301** : hayoloh… :D

 **kaasihhime** : oke, makasih sudah mau menunggu ^^

 **michhazz** : oke next…

 **melani s khadijah** : sepertinya begitu.. huhu

 **Fitri MY** : belom saatnya bersedih.. kkk

 **Apriliaa765** : greget pengen gigit Kyu ya.. hihihi

 **Sparkyubum** : mungkin ada alasan lain yg membuat Kibum cemburu dan mungkin Kibum cape disuruh ngalah terus dari dulu. Hehehe… nahloh

 **dewidossantosleite** : Kibum juga kasihan dooong… :D

 **angel sparkyu** : Kibum keterlaluan pasti ada alasannya. Kita lihat saja selanjutnya oke

 **kyuli99** : oke!

 **Aprilside** : Makasih… fighting! ^^

 **Wonhaesung Love** : Nah loh.. hehe..

 **Siyohyuncho** : kamu akan tahu nanti..

 **Nanakyu** : Makasih sudah menunggu. Ngga kok, Kyu gak mengidap penyakit macem2 di ff ini, palingan sakit ringan. Kasihan nyiksa dia dengan jd anak penyakitan terus hehehe..

 **Permenkaret** : makasihh… ^^ diusahain akan lebih panjang hehe.. tapi tidak janji.

 **Kyunoi** : haha.. aku senang kalo bisa sampe kebawa emosi gini.. oke kita lihat chapter berikutnya ne.. ^^

 **dd** : baca saja ya.. :D

 **Choding** : Yahh ribut2 dikit kok hehehe

 **Lily** : tidak, aku gakmau bikin Kyu punya penyakit berat di ff ini, gak tega. Iya, interaksi Kyu dan Hae belom ada, tapi pasti akan ada. Ditunggu aja ya,, makasih sudah mereview ^^

 **Abelkyu** : asiiikk, ada yang penasaran hehehe.. oke diikuti terus ya.. gomawo

 **Kyuhae** : kamu akan tau nanti.. oke kita next aja ya..

 **Chingu** : hayolohh apa yang akan terjadi? Hehehe

 **Riena** : semoga chapter 8 gak pendek banget ya hehehe.. tergantung mood authornya.

 **Hanna shinjiseok** : Oke, fighting! Gomawo.. ^^

 **Nae xselia** : haha,, mianhae.. tbcnya harus muncul disana. Oke kita next aja ya.. :D

 **Emon204** : terimakasih juga udah terus ngikutin ff ini ^^

 **kyunihae** : hu um.. Cuma gara2 cemburu aja Kibum sampe begitu ya hehehe..

 **Tyas1013** : makasih sudah mau menunggu. Fighting!

 **Shin Ririn1013** : mungkin Kibum terlalu sakit hati makanya dia keterlaluan sama Kyu.. mungkin ya.. kkk :D

 **cinya** : makasih sudah mau menunggu.. ^^

 **Songkyurina** : Kibum gak jahat kok, yakin deh hehehe… :D

 **Retnoelf** : yeah, next

 **Hyuna** : makasih juga udah mau menunggu, udah ngikutin cerita ini, oke fighting!

 **Hyunhua** : lihat saja chapter selanjutnya, ne…. gomawo

 **Maya kyu** : maaf, ch.7 harus tbc di sana. Makasih udah ngikutin ff ini.

.

.

.

Terimakasih

Author : Belle


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

 _ **Sebelumnya..**_

" _Kau mengajarkanku etika?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya demi mengetahui suara itu. Ia terpaku untuk sesaat._

" _Ki-Kibum hyung…"_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti apa itu etika?"

"Kibum hyung, a-aku.. maaf.. aku..", Kyuhyun tergagap kaku. Ia merasa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Kenali dulu dirimu dengan jelas, sebelum kau mendakwa orang dengan mulut tak bergunamu itu!", tukas Kibum tegas lalu melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun terperanjat dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kibum. Ia sangat menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyuhyun tahu dialah yang salah karena fokusnya pada ponsel, hingga menabrak seseorang di depannya. Dan yang lebih sialnya orang itu adalah Kibum. Hal seperti ini sering kali terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sadar kebebasan mulutnya yang mudah sekali berbicara sembarangan, justru membawanya ke dalam masalah yang lebih rumit lagi.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun memulai memperbaiki kesalahannya, kali ini ia kembali harus berhadapan dengan Kibum. Di mana Kibum yang notabenenya adalah seorang hyung yang sudah sejak awal memberinya predikat terburuk dalam keluarga. Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Kyuhyunie.."

Mendengar seseorang menyapanya, Kyuhyun lalu mendongak. "Donghae hyung, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kibum meninggalkan tugasnya di mobil, aku baru saja akan menyusul membawakan tugas ini ke kelasnya", jelas Donghae memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang ia pegang. "Kau sedang apa di sini? Bukankah ini jam kuliah?", tanyanya lagi sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku sedang free, kuliah akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Emm.. begitu.", Donghae seakan berpikir beberapa saat."Baiklah, kau mau menungguku di sini sebentar? Aku akan ke kelas Kibum memberikan tugas ini, setelah itu kita pergi ke Cafe di seberang Kampus."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

... … … … …

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor, hyung? Mengapa mengajakku bertemu di jam kerja begini?", tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah duduk manis sambil menyesap minuman di dalam Café tersebut.

"Tenang saja Kyu, tidak akan ada yang memarahiku, jika aku datang terlambat.", jawabnya santai.

"Lalu apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganku?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang agak aneh," kata Donghae lalu terkikik.

"Hal aneh seperti apa?"

"Kau tahu, aku hanya sedang mengulur waktu saja."

"Mengulur waktu dari…", Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung dengan yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Mengulur waktu dari amukan Heechul hyung. Dia sedang menunggu di ruanganku saat ini. Dan aku rasa, mulutnya sedang mengeluarkan bermacam umpatan tajam terhadapku."

"Mengapa begitu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Saat bermain game di laptopnya malam tadi, aku tidak sengaja menghapus file yang akan ia presentasikan besok pagi."

"Aigoo,, Donghae hyung.. kau ceroboh sekali."

"Aku sudah bilang itu tidak disengaja, Kyu.", jawabnya polos.

"Tetap saja. Jika kalian bertemu nanti, kau pasti akan dihabisi."

"Sudah terlalu sering, Kyu. Dan sudah biasa."

Dalam raut wajah khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi, mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam. Lalu menit berikutnya, tawa pecah menghiasi perbincangan itu. Benar-benar orang yang unik.

Memang bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Donghae dalam kesan heboh seperti ini. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu, jelas saja sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil meski intensitas pertemuan keluarga tidak bisa setiap hari.

Sejenak Kyuhyun bisa melupakan rasa sesak yang sudah menekannya beberapa hari ini. Awalnya ia mengira Donghae akan mengajaknya membahas seputar masalah dirinya dengan Kibum. Mengingat pertama, pria itu mengatakan akan berbicara hal penting. Tapi ternyata tidak, Donghae lebih mengutamakan point ke dua yaitu membicarakan hal aneh.

Donghae mungkin tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, semacam pria konyol yang terkadang suka bertindak sangat menjengkelkan. Tetapi banyak hal yang Kyuhyun tahu dari orang yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Terlepas dari sisi kekanakannya, Donghae adalah pria dewasa yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun. Donghae seolah tahu menempatkan situasi, di mana agar siapapun yang diajaknya berbicara, merasa nyaman dan tenang berada di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun selalu merasa cocok jika bersama Donghae, dan demi apapun ia merindukan eksistensinya saat-saat seperti ini. Segala penat yang melanda terkadang bisa menguap hilang begitu saja jika sudah pria manis itu mulai berhikayat. Seakan menghipnotis, membawanya ke dalam cerita yang setiap detik mampu menggelitik perutnya. Karena itulah, Kyuhun tidak pernah memiliki alasan untuk menolak, setiap kali Donghae mengajaknya bertemu, ataupun sekedar mengobrol lewat telepon. Karena pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun selalu menikmati obrolan mereka. Donghae memang hyung yang menyenangkan.

.

-o-

.

Siwon hanya bisa menyetujui kata-katanya dengan mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan sebagai tanda tidak keberatan. Apa yang dia setujui? Okay, Siwon baru saja berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya. Akhir pekan ini, mereka mengundang Siwon dan keluarga untuk makan malam di apartemen kediaman mereka yang berada di kawasan Nowon.

Namun ada kecemasan yang mengganggu Siwon selama perjalanan menjemput Kyuhyun ke kampus. Satu sisi ia tidak mungkin menolak undangan itu, di sisi lain Siwon mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Di mana apartemen sang rekan bisnis berada di lantai 27. Apa yang harus Siwon lakukan? Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah tentu saja. Mengingat tidak ada Kibum, dan Ahjjusi maupun Ahjjuma Lee yang memutuskan untuk sementara tidak bisa bekerja aktif di rumah itu. Karena mereka ingin memastikan sampai orang tua mereka di Gongju yang jatuh sakit, dinyatakan benar-benar sehat kembali.

Saat keduanya sudah berada di rumah, suasana memang cukup tenang. Siwon sudah kembali terlihat segar setelah membersihkan dirinya. Tanpa ada perbincangan, ia mengambil duduk di ruang keluarga lalu menyalakan tv. Di sebelah kirinya ada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk asik menikmati cemilan kecil sambil beradu dengan huruf-huruf di bukunya. Entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan?

Kyuhyun menghitung berapa menit Siwon bisa bertahan tidak mengajaknya bicara. Karena sejak perjalanan pulang dari kampusnya, mereka saling diam. Bukan karena bertengkar atau semacamnya. Kyuhyun merasa mungkin Siwon terlalu lelah. Lagipula sudah kebiasaan Kyuhyun, jika ia merasa tidak ingin bicara, maka ia sendiripun enggan mengucap kata-kata, bahkan dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya sekalipun. Cukup aneh memang.

"Kau sibuk sekali."

"Eh?"

"Kau Kyu, apa yang kau kerjakan? Jangan katakan itu tugas kuliahmu."

"Memang kenapa jika aku mengerjakan tugas kuliah?"

"Hahaha..", Siwon tergelak.

"Waeyo?"

"Itu bukan dirimu sekali, Kyu."

"Ada yang aneh?"

"Sejak kapan seorang Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya? Bukankah dia selalu mengabaikan itu? Dan akan memiliki seribu macam alasan berdalih ketika Appa mempertanyakannya."

"Nah, kau tahu sendiri, hyung. Apa mungkin aku mengerjakan itu?", jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian jahil.

"Ck.. anak ini! Aku pikir kau memang akan berubah."

"Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Menjadi anak rajin."

"Hah! Aku akan rajin di saat tertentu saja. Jadi Siwon hyung, jangan berangan-angan hal yang mustahil tentangku.", tutur Kyuhyun yang sengaja dibuat lembut.

"Paling tidak, seharusnya kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti anak-anak lainnya diusiamu, Kyu. Mereka yang rajin belajar, mengerjakan tugas dirumah dan…"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan apa yang aku lakukan?", potong Kyuhyun. "Di rumah adalah tempat beristirahat. Belajar di kelas itu sudah cukup, kan? Toh selama sekolah dan sampai kuliah, aku tidak pernah tidak naik kelas kan, hyung? Bahkan aku masih masuk di kategori 5 besar dalam akademik."

Benar juga pikir Siwon, Kyuhyun sangat malas jika disuruh belajar. Bahkan Appa dan Eomma mereka sering kali memarahinya, karena Kyuhyun lebih suka bermain game. Tapi nyatanya namja itu tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai yang buruk. Okay, Siwon tidak bisa menuntutnya lagi. Kyuhyun memang dongsaeng yang ajaib.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Siwon lalu mengangguk bersemangat.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah berhasil membuatmu bicara dan tertawa.", jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran.

"Apa sejak tadi aku terlihat aneh?"

"Mmm.. Lebih buruk dari itu.", jawab Kyuhyun spontan. "Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, hyung? Ada yang kau pikirkan, mungkin?"

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Biar kutebak. Kekasihmu memintamu untuk menikahinya?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku punya kekasih?", Siwon mencoba berkelit.

"Apa kau tidak punya? Lalu siapa yang sering menelponmu ke rumah?"

"Siapa? Jangan sembarangan."

"Mana ku tahu! Karena sepertinya itu bukan satu yeoja saja."

"Hah, bocah ini suka sekali mengarang.", Siwon memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa. "Memangnya kau mau aku menjawab jujur?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi bukan soal kekasihmu. Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Dua bersaudara ini memang selalu khawatir jika melihat salah satunya terdiam memendam suatu masalah. Mereka seperti memiliki insting yang sejalan, sehingga salah satunya secara spontan mampu menghibur.

Dan mulailah Siwon menceritakan apa yang menjadi kekhawatirannya sejak tadi.

… … … … …

…

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Siwon terkesiap, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Siwon pernah mengatakan jika salah satu hal tersulit dalam hidupnya adalah ketika membujuk si maknae. Meski diiming-imingi apapun juga, anak itu akan tetap menolak telak tawaran siapapun, jika itu berhubungan dengan traumanya.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Tapi kan.."

"Siwon hyung… aku tidak mungkin memberi image yang buruk mengenai hal ini. Bergaul dengan komunitas bisnis tentunya harus kita jaga dalam kondisi apa pun. Apalagi ini adalah rekan bisnis barumu. Kita harus bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dari awal agar untuk selanjutnya terjalin kerjasama yang baik dan tentunya untuk mengembangkan bisnis keluarga kita ke depannya.", ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Siwon pun tersenyum hangat. Di balik sikap jahil dan manjanya, Siwon tahu dan sangat menyadari jika ia mempunyai dongsaeng yang punya pemikiran dewasa jauh dari apa yang sering kali orang di sekitar mereka bayangkan mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunieku…", dia mengusak kasar rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau seperti tersenyum memaksa sekali hyung, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.", tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya…"

"Jangan khawatir berlebihan. Kau lupa, aku masih mengkonsumsi _beta-blocker_ dan _anti-depresan_ _?"_

 _"_ Ck.. Jangan terlalu sering mengkonsumsi itu. Kau bisa ketergantungan dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Setidaknya itu membantu saat diperlukan hyung, meskipun obat ini berefek saat mengkonsumsinya saja."

.

-o-

.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda... ' _Gwangju_ '

Heechul tak pernah menyangka jika akan ada pertengkaran hebat yang lain di antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang bahkan kini merambah pada Siwon. Oke, ini agak sedikit berbeda dan setiap kali Heechul ingin bertanya, Kibum terlihat benci untuk membahasnya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum duduk bertiga di ruang TV. Beberapa hari ini Kibum cukup pintar melarikan diri dari apa yang selalu ingin Heechul bahas bersamanya. Namun kali ini tidak lagi, setelah ia mendapatkan mood Kibum yang tampak membaik semakin harinya. Bukan apa-apa, Heechul hanya ingin permasalahan ini cepat-cepat selesai dengan sebuah kejelasan. Ia tak suka terjebak dalam keadaan yang sarat akan kejanggalan yang bisa saja membuatnya mati perlahan, contohnya seperti sekarang.

" _~Mencampuri urusan yang amat sangat pribadi, tak ada di dalam kesepakatan kita!~_ , itu tidak berlaku di rumah ini.", tukas Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.", Donghae seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ketika kami di London, aku dan Kibum membuat kesepakatan itu."

Benar, kesepakatan yang mereka buat kala itu meliputi urusan membersihkan rumah, kamar mandi, memasak -jika dalam keadaan darurat saja-, belanja bulanan, dan— semacam hal seperti itulah yang terlalu membosankan untuk didikte satu per satu.

"Ommo.. kalian membuat kesepakatan seperti itu?!", Donghae seolah heran dengan dua orang di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi keduanya tak menghiraukan.

"Jadi Kibumie, apa kau akan menghindar lagi?", tanya Heechul dengan nada tegas. Ucapannya kali ini benar-benar layaknya sebuah korek menyala yang akan dilempar ke tumpukkan jerami kering. Bisa kapan saja membakar habis semuanya jika ia tidak menahan diri.

Kibum duduk bersandar dan mengaitkan kelima jarinya, "Kami bertengkar."

Heechul mendesah, "Dan lagi-lagi kau hanya mengatakan itu pada kami.", ia menghempaskan penuh tubuhnya di punggung sofa, dan memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Well, menghadapi Kibum butuh kesabaran extra bagi Heechul. Hampir satu pekan berlalu setelah Kibum datang ke Gwangju, Heechul sudah sering mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Namun, beberapa kali pun ia bertanya mengenai masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Kibum selalu menjawab dengan dua kata itu saja. Membuat Heechul sakit kepala menghadapinya.

Begitu pula dengan Donghae, ia dibuat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan jawaban Kibum. "Kibumie, ayolah.. jangan seperti orang bodoh begitu.", jelasnya namun dengan nada sama sekali tak membuat Kibum kesal atas tudingan hyung ikannya tersebut.

"Dan aku tidak akan melupakan hal terpenting pada dirimu, Kibumie. Kau tetap boleh menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya di hadapanku, lagipula aku memang selalu menatapmu seperti itu sejak dulu. Sebagai Cho Kibum, seorang anak laki-laki dingin yang bisa menyebalkan kapan saja.", Heechul turut menambahkan.

Seketika pria itu terkekeh pelan, beranjak sebentar untuk mengambil tiga kaleng bir di lemari pendingin, kemudian membagikannya pada Heechul dan Donghae. Dalam diam ia membuka tutupnya yang masih bersegel. "Cukup melelahkan menjadi aku, hyung.", ucapnya kemudian.

Kibum bukan tipe manusia yang menyukai hal beraroma picisan. Semacam, memiliki harta kekayaan tujuh turunan adalah suatu yang membahagiakan. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat mendengar kalimat itu. Mimpi terbesarnya hanyalah ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya tanpa ia harus menanggung ketidakseimbangan sepanjang hidupnya. Itu yang membahagiakan untuk seorang Kibum.

Tetapi keinginan tidak selalu sama dengan kenyataan. Kibum berani bertaruh bahwa sepanjang ia merasa hal yang tak wajar tetap menderanya, maka ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menuduh Kyuhyun sebagai alasan atas semuanya. Terlebih saat Kibum ingin sekali menyingkirkan sosok Kyuhyun dalam dunianya - seperti sekarang. Hubungan persaudaraan ini nampak terlalu menyesakkan untuknya. Ini memang terdengar salah, bahkan terkesan sadis. Tapi sumpah mati keinginan Kibum datang dari hati yang terdalam.

"Mungkin kadar ketololanku sudah melewati batas manusia pada umumnya, iya kan?", Kibum tertawa kering.

Pertengkaran yang cukup memuakkan. Sekilas alasannya cenderung sama dengan yang sudah-sudah. Bedanya, pertengkaran itu membuat hubungan tiga bersaudara tersebut sedikit menegang. Yang ada dalam ingatan Kibum akhir dari keributan itu adalah satu sisi ia semakin sakit, sementara dirinya yang lain bersorak puas telah mengeluarkan semuanya, sedangkan Siwon terbakar amarah, dan Kyuhyun, entah seberapa sakit hati si maknae mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kibum saat itu.

"Kau mengatakan ini, apa kau telah menyesalinya?", tanya Heechul tak membawa tatapanmya kemana-mana. Ia tetap memandangi figur Kibum yang berpura-pura tenang menikmati minuman itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi mengenai siapa yang tidak waras di sini.", seperti inilah dirinya, kadang-kadang merenungi potongan rasa yang muncul tanpa diduga. Ia lalu berdiri dan menengadah, tangannya bergerak di sekitar wajah, seperti sedang menghapus air mata.

"Baiklah Kibumie, kami tidak akan memaksamu lagi.", ucap Donghae menyudahi pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa. Kita bahkan belum memulainya.", sergah Heechul cepat. "Dan kau Kibumie, aku tahu kau tak sekeras itu. Justru sebaliknya, kau terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh. Dan aku tahu, tidak semua orang bisa membagi kisah hidupnya dengan gamlang pada orang lain. Banyak hal yang kau pendam sendirian sehingga mereka (hal-hal tersebut) saling berlomba untuk menekan hidupmu. Kau tidak akan kuat menanggung itu semua. Cobalah sedikit terbuka, kami ini bukan orang lain untukmu."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Oke, Chapter 9 sampai di sini dulu.

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu.

Oya, ada yang bertanya apa itu Hay fever di chapter 8 kemarin? Itu semacam alergi serbuk bunga. Oke, aku tidak akan menjelaskan banyak di sini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 10.

Thank you!

Author : Belle


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan …. temukan saja ya**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

Minho menggigit ujung pensilnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terusik dari buku-buku itu. "Changmin hyung, apa aku boleh menyerah? Pikiranku rasanya mendadak rusak jika berhadapan dengan angka-angka ini."

"Lalu untuk apa kalian ke sini? Setelah bersusah payah membujukku untuk mengajari, pada ujungnya kau Minho-ya, malah ingin menyerah begitu saja."

"Hyung, jangan bawa-bawa aku juga. Ini masalah Minho. Aku hanya mengantarkan dia.", protes Jonghyun.

Minho dan Jonghyun sedang berada di rumah Changmin. Meraka datang beralasan untuk membahas tugas kuliah yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Minho.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, "Minho-ya, jika Jonghyun saja bisa, mengapa kau tidak minta diajarkan oleh dia saja?"

"Aku tidak suka jika bertanya pada Jonghyun. Setiap kali aku salah, dia akan memukul jari-jariku menggunakan penggaris. Dia menakutkan sekali, hyung.", tukas Minho sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jadi apa gunanya kita membahas ini lagi? Toh sepertinya kau memang tidak ada niat untuk mengerjakannya."

Minho mengerling. "Sebenarnya setiap kali aku memulai untuk serius, entah mengapa mataku seperti dihipnotis oleh ribuan angka itu, aku menjadi mengantuk. Ini menjengkelkan." katanya seraya meletakkan sembarang buku itu di atas meja.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, hyung, siapa yang menyebalkan di sini.", ucap Jonghyun.

Changmin hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi aku..", Minho tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menyadari ada cengkraman manik kokoa Jonghyun yang tajam seperti pisau dapur milik neneknya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu," sahut Jonghyun sambil mengambil alih buku itu dan melihat isi di dalamnya.

Beberapa saat Jonghyun lantas tersenyum ringan. _Well_ , ia akui sebenarnya Minho bukan orang yang bodoh, hanya saja dia malas dengan mata kuliah yang didominasi oleh angka-angka. Semakin hari selalu mencederai pikirannya. Begitulah yang sering Minho katakan pada Jonghyun. "Changmin hyung, maafkan atas kelakuan temanku yang selalu menyusahkanmu.", ucap jonghyun sambil menampilkan tawa keringnya pada Changmin lalu berpaling kembali menatap Minho penuh sebal.

Alis Changmin berjinjit seketika sebelum akhirnya turut menatap Minho yang tiba-tiba menggaruk kepalanya bertingkah kikuk. Changmin tahu mereka berdua datang ke rumah sebenarnya bukan untuk membahas pelajaran. Terutama Minho, ia bukan tipe anak manis yang akan membantu orang tuanya di rumah ketika mendapatkan waktu liburnya. Minho akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya, meski dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal sekalipun. Changmin mungkin tak pernah keberatan, selama ia bisa mengatur waktu pertemuan mereka, ia akan senang sekali jika bisa berkumpul dengan sahabatnya. Namun terkadang Minho suka bertindak seenak hatinya, seperti halnya saat ini, ia tidak peduli meski harus menyeret Jonghyun juga. Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar bocah nakal," katanya sambil tertawa.

Changmin beranjak meninggalkan buku-buku yang masih berserak di atas meja, dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sementara Jonghyun dan Minho mulai asik menikmati _orange juice_ buatan eomma Changmin

"Kemarin malam Kyuhyun meneleponku, katanya dia merindukan kalian.", ucap Changmin sambil memandang langit-langit di kamarnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, kemarin sore dia juga mengirim _e-mail_ padaku dan mengetik 'Aku rindu Jonghyunieku' sebanyak lima puluh kali.", ucap Jonghyun dengan wajah datar.

Changmin dan Minho dibuat tertawa. Bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah meninggalkan imagenya sebagai _sunbae_ mereka dan berpolah layaknya anak lima tahun yang bertemu teman bermainnya. Mengingat Jonghyun dan Minho sedang disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah, sehingga mereka jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua bergabung bersama Changmin di atas tempat tidur king size itu. Ikut memandangi langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi hiasan stiker bintang. Jonghyun tahu jika Changmin tak menyukai hal yang berbau kekanak-kanakkan, maka ia pun bertanya, "Hyung, sejak kapan kau mengoleksi benda seperti itu di kamarmu?"

"Minggu lalu Kyuhyun datang memberikan stiker-stiker itu padaku. Dia mengatakan jika aku tak menempelnya, maka aku akan tertimpa kesialan."

"Dan kau percaya?", tanya Minho mendongak.

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku menempelnya karena malas mendengar ocehannya saja."

"Ckckck...", Jonghyun dan Minho menggelengkan kepala.

Sesaat ketiganya membisu, seolah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Minho sempat memejamkan mata, mendadak mengantuk setelah mencium aroma segar manila di ruangan Changmin. Yah, pada dasarnya ia memang mudah sekali mengantuk dan tertidur, dua orang yang ada di sampingnya tahu benar akan hal itu.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Changmin, dan menatap wajah lelaki itu lekat-lekat.

"Lumayan."

"Tidur saja."

Minho menggeleng. "Tidak, aku ke sini bukan untuk tidur.", jawabnya dengan tatapan datar dari sepasang mata kodoknya yang terlihat sedikit sayu karena mengantuk.

Changmin balik menatap Jonghyun yang ada di sebelah lainnya. "Dan kau Jonghyunie, kau mengantuk juga?"

"...", Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepala cukup sekali, bahkan tanpa menoleh.

Keduanya memang suka menunjukkan sikap aneh dan menyebalkan. Mereka sering kali melayangkan komplain satu sama lain, terutama pada Jonghyun. Tetapi Jonghyun sama sekali tak pernah ambil pusing. Ia kerap bersikap seperti itu jika malas untuk berkata 'Tidak' atau menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya merepotkan untuk dijawab, pada siapa pun dan di mana pun.

"Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Kyuhyun hyung dengan Kibum hyung?" tanya Minho tiba-tiba sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Masih sama. Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun bahkan lebih banyak diam jika bersamaku."

"Mungkin banyak hal yang sedang dia pikirkan, hyung.", sahut Minho.

"Entahlah, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa Kibum hyung belum kembali ke rumahnya? Sampai kapan dia akan memperlakukan Kyuhyun hyung seperti itu? Keras kepala sekali.", gerutu Minho dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu jauh mengenai itu. Yang aku yakini, Kibum hyung pasti memiliki alasan yang cukup mengapa dia sampai melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun."

"Changmin hyung benar, kita tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Jadi sebagai sahabat kita hanya berharap semoga hubungan mereka bisa kembali membaik.", lanjut Jonghyun.

Changmin lantas terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Minho yang memperhatikannya menjadi tak tahan melihat lelaki yang sudah seperti saudara bagi mereka. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hyung?"

Dengan helaan nafasnya Changmin menjawab, "Kyuhyun.. dia juga sempat mengatakan akan menemani Siwon hyung memenuhi undangan rekan bisnisnya di Nowon."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tampak tidak tenang begini?", tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

"Aku merasa dia sedikit ragu untuk ikut, karena apartemen rekan bisnisnya ada di lantai 27. Itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama di dalam lift."

Minho menepuk dahinya dengan keras, "Astaga, aku lupa jika Kyuhyun hyung menderita _Claustrophobia._ "

.

-o-

.

Setelah pembicaraan serius antara Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum malam itu, semua tampak jauh lebih tenang. Setidaknya Kibum tidak membuat kening Heechul berkerut banyak. Mereka senang, Kibum justru terlihat lebih leluasa untuk bergerak. Setiap kali bibirnya seperti tidak berat lagi untuk menampilkan sebuah lengkungan.

"Heechul hyung.." Uap tipis menyembur ketika nama itu disebut. "Sebenarnya kau ingin menonton yang mana, sih?"

"Yang jelas bukan acara masak-memasak ini."

"Tapi kau membuat mataku sakit, tiap detik mengganti channel TV.", dengus Donghae

"Kau bisa menutup matamu dulu, setelah itu kau pasti suka dengan acara pilihanku, maka kita akan bersenang-senang sampai puas." Heechul tersenyum, ia memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mendelik ke arah Donghae dengan sudut bibir meninggi. "Tak ada opsi lain selain menurutiku.", ancamnya.

Donghae menyugar rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lembut lantas mendesah bosan. "Bisakah kau memberitahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bersenang-senang'? Terjebak dalam kebingungan itu tidak selalu menyenangkan, jika kau ingin tahu.", tukasnya pada sang hyung.

"Ck, kau rasakan saja sendiri. Itu kan urusanmu."

Tiap kali duduk santai di depan TV bersama Heechul, Donghae tak pernah merasa betah. Heechul kerap membuatnya merasa konyol dan kebingungan. Meninggalkan Heechul dengan kegiatan absurdnya sendirian sering menjadi pilihan yang paling masuk akal bagi Donghae. Namun ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan bahwa kondisi ini memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal. Karena Heechul tidak akan pernah membiarkannya beranjak dari sofa itu dengan segenap ancaman jahatnya. Heechul memang kadang sangat menyebalkan.

Donghae diam. Iris abu-abu gelapnya terlihat jauh lebih terang, menatap teduh dan menuntutnya untuk mengaku telah terbelenggu di kawah hitam ciptaan sang hyung. Belum ada sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya sementara ini.

Berpuluh menit berjalan…

Acara di TV malam ini sedang sangat membosankan, seperti itulah menurut Heechul. Ia sudah mengubah posisi duduknya sebanyak belasan kali selama siaran berlangsung, tapi kebosanannya tak kunjung mereda dan justru semakin bertambah lantaran Donghae jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk bantal sofa di sebelahnya. Sementara Kibum, ia datang bergabung di ruang keluarga beberapa saat yang lalu, seperti tak bisa diganggu dengan tugas kuliahnya. Ia berkutat penuh dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Ada pemikiran yang agak sedikit melengceng dari batasan yang sudah Heechul tentukan selama ini. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan kapan Kibum akan kembali ke rumahnya, tetapi hal itu selalu ia urungkan. Semuanya terlalu sensitive untuk dibahas, mengingat Kibum baru saja membuka dirinya pada mereka. Tentunya Heechul tidak bermaksud mengusir Kibum, tetapi ia ingin masalah Kibum dan kedua saudaranya cepat terselesaikan.

"Wajahmu sangat aneh kalau sedang serius," kata Heechul memulai.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kibum benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Heechul. Soal penting atau tidaknya ucapan itu, Kibum tidak peduli, karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya lembaran tugas itu.

"Kibumie, apa kau mau sesuatu untuk menemanimu mengerjakan tugas?"

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Cemilan kecil misalnya?"

"Ahh, kita memang cukup lama tinggal dalam satu atap.", Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tapi aku akui kita jarang bicara tentang hal-hal kecil yang tidak kau ketahui dariku, hyung."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan apapun saat sedang belajar."

"Oh ya?"

"Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menawarkanku. Terima kasih, hyung!"

"Tidak usah teriak juga.." sahut Heechul datar. "Aku belum tuli."

Kibum terkekeh, "Maaf.."

Beberapa menit berlalu, "Kibumie, apa… kau pernah bertemu Kyuhyun saat di kampus?", tanya Heechul sedikit ragu.

"Beberapa kali. Kenapa?", jawab Kibum lugas.

"Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk bicara denganku."

Heechul mengangguk beberapa kali, pertanda mengerti. Kibum pasti tidak ingin membahasnya. Sehingga Heechul hanya menjawab, "Emmm.. baiklah.."

"Tapi pagi tadi,, dia menemuiku di kelas dan memintaku untuk pulang."

"Apa?"

…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Selama di Kampus, Kibum tak pernah berbicara pada Kyuhyun, bahkan ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun nekat ingin berbicara hal penting dengannya di saat jam kuliah Kibum sedang berlangsung. Mau tak mau Kibum keluar dari kelas karena Profesor yang mengajar saat itu telah memberikannya ijin untuk berbicara di luar, tanpa ia minta._

" _Kibum hyung.."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, huh!", sungut Kibum kesal._

" _Hyung, maaf.. telah mengganggu jam kuliahmu. Karena hanya dengan cara ini, aku bisa menemuimu."_

" _Ck, apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katakan!", Kibum tidak sabar ingin segera pergi._

" _Hyung, aku tidak meminta waktumu banyak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, bisakah kau pulang akhir pekan ini?"_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Ada pertemuan antara keluarga kita dengan keluarga rekan bisnis Siwon hyung. Aku berharap kita bertiga bisa datang, karena Appa dan Eomma masih di luar negeri."_

" _Kau berharap aku ikut? Untuk alasan apa? Jangan bermimpi Cho Kyuhyun."_

" _Tapi hyung.."_

" _Pergilah, jangan pernah mencariku ke kelas lagi.", tukasnya lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

 _ **Flash back end**_

…

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Setidaknya Kibum masih ingat dengan semua titah Heechul dan Donghae untuknya malam itu. Meskipun sangat enggan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, tapi dia sudah berusaha mengurangi sikap dinginnya pada semua orang-orang disekitarnya dan juga pada Kyuhyun tentunya.

Rasa benci itu mungkin masih ada, rasa sakit hatinya mungkin akan tetap membekas, tetapi Kibum bukan orang yang akan menjerumuskan diri ke dalam masalah yang tak pernah ia harapkan terjadi di kalayak umum. Kibum masih waras, dia juga masih berhati, meski tak seorangpun tahu sedingin apa hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Ahh, Cho Kibum... sudah ku duga.", Heechul lalu menghela nafas lelahnya. Kalimat itu diucapkan dalam bentuk gumaman yang mana rupanya telah terdeteksi oleh Kibum.

"Apa yang kau duga, hyung?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Apa kau sedang menuduhkan melakukan hal jahat padanya?", tanya Kibum lagi, namun Heechul menjadi diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kibum dan dirinya tak ubahnya sepasang orang asing yang kebetulan berada di bangunan yang sama. Selama ini mereka tak pernah menjalin komunikasi secara khusus dan akrab, kecanggungan dan ala kadarnya adalah jenis komunikasi yang justru sering mereka lakukan. Namun ketika Kibum mulai terbuka dan banyak berbicara padanya, Heechul justru menjadi kebingungan untuk menimpali lelaki itu.

"Mengapa jadi begini? Hah, sudahlah. Kita bicarakan lain kali saja."

.

-o-

.

Kebisingan ala perkotaan masih menguasai. Entah sampai di mana mereka sekarang, Kyuhyun tak mau repot ingin tahu dan memilih membiarkan pertanyaan di dalam benaknya lenyap ditelan waktu. Entah mengapa, udara terasa lebih dingin dari yang dibayangkan Kyuhyun dan begitu pikiran berlangsung, di saat bersamaan butiran putih pun turun dari langit-langit kota. Salju. Tanpa sadar, kedua telapak tangan milik Kyuhyun pun sudah tenggelam di saku mantel cokelat tua favoritnya.

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel, lantas menggosokkan kembali telapak tangannya sekadar untuk menciptakan kehangatan yang tak seberapa. Salju memang selalu indah, tak ada alasan untuk tidak suka—setidaknya itu menurut Kyuhyun. Ia menatap langit yang cukup gelap, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Entah sejak kapan kawasan yang nampak seperti _shopping center_ itu berubah menjadi kota yang mati. Serta merta gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang lebih mirip gereja katedral kuno menjulang angkuh di permukaan Bumi.

"Kita sudah sampai.", tukas seseorang yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Siwon berhasil memecah pikiran samar Kyuhyun yang tak tentu arah selama perjalanan mereka ke tempat sang rekan bisnis.

"Sudah sampai?!", ucapnya terdengar pilon dengan raut yang tidak biasa. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Kyuhyun percaya, bahwa, terkadang ada hal-hal yang lebih baik menjadi misteri sampai kapan pun, termasuk soal munculnya pikiran samar yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia undang untuk masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Ya, ayo kita turun.", ajak Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon memasuki gedung tinggi itu dengan langkah, ah, mungkin saja berusaha dibuat seringan kapas. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Siwon melihat sesuatu yang janggal dalam dirinya.

Mereka berpandangan dan saling mengedikkan bahu. Tidak ada bedanya. Siwon berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, berharap memberikan kenyamanan dalam situasi dongsaengnya. Tangan kanan Siwon lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari normal, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikannya. Semua berlalu selama sedikit menit ketika mereka memasuki ruang lift bersama dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Katakan jika kau tidak kuat, kita bisa keluar di setiap lantai."

"Kau tenang saja.", jawabnya memberikan senyum ringan pada sang hyung.

"Relaks.. bernafaslah dengan teratur.", titah Siwon

"Aku akan berusaha."

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa akan ada saat-saat yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seperti sesuatu yang menahan dan mencegahnya untuk menikmati kenyamanan dunia saat ini.

"Eh," ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bingung ke arah Siwon.

Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya di saku celana, sambil tersenyum sibuk mencari nama di daftar kontaknya. Segera ia melakukan panggilan.

"Tuan Kim, kami menuju lantai 27."

Sejauh ini keadaan Kyuhyun masih terkontrol. Siwon tidak berhenti memperhatikannya dan ia begitu bersyukur karena Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang mengkhawatirkan. Dan beruntung tidak banyak orang yang menaiki lift mencapai lantai atas, sehingga Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lebih leluasa untuk bernafas.

Ketika mencapai lantai ke 12, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meremas erat tangan Siwon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita perlu keluar dulu?", Siwon mulai khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Tapi mengapa ini lama sekali..", keluhnya.

"Tinggal beberapa lantai lagi kita sampai. Kau pasti bisa, okay.", Siwon merangkul dongsaengnya dan memberikan semangat.

Saat panel control lift mulai menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang berhenti di lantai 19, rupanya ada tiga orang memasuki lift. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, menarik nafas sedalam mungkin, tetap berusaha mencari ketenangan pada dirinya. Berharap di lantai berikutnya tak ada seorangpun yang masuk lift lagi, atau setidaknya ada yang keluar dari lift itu.

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup mengganggu kenyamanannya. Sementara Siwon mempererat rangkulan pada sang dongsaeng, tetap menyisakan beberapa centi space di depan mereka, agar Kyuhyun bisa bernafas tenang. Lift kembali berjalan, namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun semakin merasa tak karuan. Kakinya serasa lemas, ia berdiri dengan gelisah. Perasaan bingung, cemas, dan rasa mual mulai menghujam perutnya. "Hyung…", panggilnya seperti bisikan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk readers dan reviewers… ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan.

Author : Belle


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Rating : Fiction T**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum dan kawan-kawan**

 **Disclaimer : Canon, Typos, Geje, If read don't bash, jangan meng-copi paste meskipun menyertakan nama.**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

 _ **Sebelumnya..**_

 _Kyuhyun semakin merasa tak karuan. Kakinya serasa lemas, ia berdiri dengan gelisah. Perasaan bingung, cemas, dan rasa mual mulai menghujam perutnya. "Hyung…", panggilnya seperti bisikan._

 _._

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

"Ya, Kyu.. Kyuhyunie.. kau kenapa?", panik Siwon.

Sementara orang-orang di sekitar mereka semua menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memasang senyum yang dipaksakan."Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Apa kita keluar saja?"

"Hyung, itu tidak perlu. Bisa, aku pasti bisa.", jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Tapi kau.."

"Ssssttt…", Kyuhyun mengangkat telunjuknya di depan bibir dengan ekspresi wajah mengeras antara kesal dan gemas melihat sang hyung panik. "Hyung.. bisa kecilkan volume suaramu? Kau membuatku malu!", tukas Kyuhyun sedikit merutuk kesal persis di depan telinga Siwon.

"Kau sudah menakutiku, Kyu..", balas Siwon masih dengan kening berkerut.

"Tenanglah, aku masih kuat."

Siwon tersenyum ambar, dan berharap semoga yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar. Ia lalu mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang memang kini tengah berkeringat.

Semakin ke atas satu persatu orang-orang yang ada dalam lift mulai keluar, namun rasa cemas Kyuhyun tetap saja sama. Sudah tidak ada pemikiran lain lagi, satu-satunya yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah sampai di atas nanti, ia berharap dalam keadaan masih bernafas.

…

…

…

' _ **Ting!'**_

"Finally,..! You made it, Kyu!", sorak Siwon ketika akhirnya pintu lift terbuka di lantai 27.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. Kakinya terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", kini Siwon tengah menatap lekat dongsaengnya. "Wajahmu sedikit pucat,"

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, tapi ini bukan masalah besar."

Demi apapun, Kyuhyun merasa lega bisa melewati ini. Dia pantas memberikan penghargaan pada dirinya. Lihat, seberapa besar perjuangannya hingga Kyuhyun bisa melalui tantangan yang tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, ia ibaratkan nyawanya sendirilah yang menjadi taruhannya. Oke, Kyuhyun suka berlebihan, memang.

Tapi apapun itu, Kyuhyun telah berjuang keras. Jika saja Siwon bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya saat di dalam lift tadi…? Dengan gugup Kyuhyun merapikan anak rambutnya, diam-diam menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Detak jantung yang tidak biasa, terasa sedikit mengganggu ketenangannya. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja dan malam ini cepat terlewati begitu saja seperti biasanya. Tanpa ada hal spesial yang berarti.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rekan bisnis Siwon bernama Kim Jong Woon. Beliau adalah seorang Pimpinan sebuah perusahaan Property besar di Korea. Kim Jong Woon adalah seseorang yang sangat cerdas, seorang taktisi _Wall Street_ yang brilian. Ia mempunyai visi bisnis yang tidak tertandingi. Karena itulah Siwon merasa istimewa bisa bekerja sama dengannya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Kim Jong Woon, Siwon sendiri selama ini dipandang sebagai pebisnis muda yang berbakat. Siwon seorang yang pandai menstimulasi pikiran dengan gagasan besarnya. Ia sukses merampungkan berbagai hal dengan melihat potensi ke depan.

Selama makan malam berlangsung, berbagai hal telah diperbincangkan mulai dari perkenalan anggota keluarga dan semacamnya, hingga ke seputar masalah bisnis dan upaya yang akan direncanakan agar dapat bekerja lebih produktif, efektif, dan efisien dalam lingkungan bisnis. Semua sudah Kyuhyun lewati. Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan semacam ini. Menurut Kyuhyun, mungkin ia sedikit mengerti tapi ini terlalu bersifat privasi untuknya turut andil memberi komentar di dalamnya. Itu bukan kapasitas Kyuhyun. Memang, nyatanya tidak ada hal yang istimewa menurut lelaki pucat itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah jamuan makan malam selesai, mereka berpamitan dengan keluarga Kim. Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen itu dengan langkah yang santai.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berhenti dengan wajah tidak tenang, perasaan ragu mulai menjalari pikirannya.

"Kyuhyunie, ada apa lagi? Ayo, salju di luar semakin banyak. Kita harus segera sampai di rumah.", ajak Siwon.

"Hyung, bisakah kita lewat tangga darurat saja?"

"Mwo?"

"Hyung, aku mohon..", wajah Kyuhyun tampak seperti mengemis belas kasihan.

Siwon terkesiap, baru menyadari apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. "Emm.. okay!", putusnya tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi.

Ketika mereka menuju pintu tangga, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria setengah baya menghampiri. "Maaf, anda berdua akan ke mana?"

"Umm, kami akan turun lewat tangga.", jawab Siwon spontan.

"Oh, kebetulan pintu tangga hanya bisa dibuka dari sisi dalam unit koridor, anda tidak bisa membuka dari sisi tangga."

"Oh ya?"

"Benar, saya khawatir jika anda akan terjebak di dalam, karena tidak mendapat bantuan dari koridor yang anda tuju.", jelas orang tersebut. "Lagi pula lift sedang tidak bermasalah, mengapa tidak naik lift saja?", imbuhnya.

"Ah, iya kami akan menaiki lift. Terimakasih, Ahjjusi.", jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil membungkuk. Tidak ingin membuat orang tersebut menanyakan macam-macam hal pada mereka.

Kini, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Seandainya ia mempunyai kekuatan _teleportation_ , maka Kyuhyun tidak perlu susah-susah naik lift segala untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Sayang, kekuatan itu hanya dimiliki oleh _David Race_ dalam film _Jumper_ tontonan favoritnya bersama Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai memperlihatkan kegugupannya. Haruskah dalam satu hari ini ia menerima siksaan sebanyak ini? Tidak adil, ini sungguh tak adil. Pikirnya sendiri.

Selama menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Siwon tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Jangan takut, aku selalu bersamamu."

Kyuhyun menunduk diam. Sementara Siwon merasa sedikit beruntung karena tak ada satupun orang yang menunggu lift selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie…", panggilnya memastikan Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa.", jawab Kyuhyun tak tenang, ia tak berhenti menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala, melihat wajah sang hyung, "Kau bisa menjamin aku akan tetap hidup sampai di bawah nanti?", tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa yang kau katakan, huh?"

Kyuhyun menatap kosong ke depan, entah mengapa ia merasa sedang dekat dengan kematian. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong…-"

 _' **Ting!'**_

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena pintu lift tiba-tiba terbuka. Helaan nafas Siwon terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Kita masuk.", titahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang dongsaeng. Ia lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki lift.

"Tarik nafasmu dan hembuskan perlahan. Lakukan itu beberapa kali."

Seraya lift mulai berjalan, Kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi dari Siwon.

"Pejamkan matamu, bayangkan kita sedang berada di rerumputan hijau yang luas dengan udara yang sejuk."

Kyuhyun patuh, ia benar-benar melakukan perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan menghembuskan perlahan, ia harus tetap tenang meski sesuatu secara perlahan terasa menimpa dadanya membuat sesak.

Lantai 26

Lantai 25

…

…

…

Lantai 20 terlewati dengan aman.

Namun memulai dari lantai 19 ada saja beberapa orang yang masuk dan keluar lift. Itu membuat Siwon benar-benar cemas, hingga ia tak sanggup melihat bagaimana wajah dongsaeng yang berdiri kaku di sebelahnya saat ini. Sampai pada lantai 9, keadaan cukup lengang tak seorangpun ada yang memasuki lift.

"Hyung..", panggil Kyuhyun begitu lemas, tetapi ia masih dalam keadaan tersadar.

"Kyu, Kyuhyunie!", Siwon merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Udara disekitar seperti menipis karena panik yang mendominasi dirinya. Terlebih dengan keadaan Kyuhyun semakin terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Lelaki pucat itu tiba-tiba menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam dekapan hangat. Siwon memeluknya erat seakan hanya hal itu yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. Kyuhyun berusaha kuat agar tetap bertahan, ia tak sanggup mengalihkan rasa gelisahnya dengan meremas kuat ujung Jas belakang Siwon.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat semakin memucat. Dan nafasnya terdengar memburu. Ini begitu menyesakkan untuk Kyuhyun, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucap apapun karena untuk bernafas saja begitu berat.

"Ku bilang bernafaslah dengan perlahan, mengapa kau tidak mendengarkanku, Kyuhyun!", teriak Siwon mulai kacau.

Kyuhyun terkulai lemas, tidak ada kekuatan lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya."Kyu! Kau bisa mendengarku? Bicaralah!", Siwon mengguncang tubuh sang dongsaeng, berusaha mengembalikan kestabilannya

"Kyu!", Beban tubuh itu sudah seutuhnya pada Siwon. Dengan sigap ia menariknya dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun membawa ke punggungnya. Siwon menunggu untuk beberapa detik. Hingga..

 _' **Ting!'**_

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Siwon berlari keluar menuju lobi, dengan cepat ia membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang memang sudah disiapkan sejak tadi.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi?", tanya seorang security penjaga di tempat itu.

"Dongsaengku sakit, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.", Siwon membungkuk memberi hormat, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah cepat masuk lewat pintu pengemudi, dan menancap gasnya meninggalkan bangunan tinggi tersebut.

.

-o-

.

"Hyung, kau dari mana saja? Aku lapar..", rengek Donghae ketika Heechul baru saja memasuki rumahnya pagi itu.

Terlihat tangan kiri Heechul memegang ponsel. Sepertinya ia baru saja menerima telpon di luar. Dengan wajah kusut Heechul menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Donghae dengan kilatan mengerikan, "Mengapa kau tidak sarapan roti saja, Hae? Jangan manja!"

Donghae yang ditatap menusuk seperti itu, hanya bisa mengerjap bingung. "Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu, hyung?"

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

"Memangnya kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Seoul. Siwon baru saja menghubungiku, dia mengatakan Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit."

"Mwo? Kyuhyun sakit? Mengapa tiba-tiba.."

"Sudah, jangan banyak bertanya.", Heechul berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dalam beberapa langkah ia kembali berhenti, "Oh ya Hae, jangan lupa beritahu Kibum juga."

…

…

…

Beberapa menit kemudian Kibum memasuki kamar Heechul. "Hyung, aku tidak akan ikut."

Heechul menghela nafasnya dan berhenti mengemas barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Seoul. "Kibumie, ayolah. Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit."

"Aku tahu. Tapi haruskah kita semua datang ke sana?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepala sesaat, sedikit mempertanyakan dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Kibum saat ini? Ia mendekati lelaki yang masih berdiri tenang di depannya itu, dan memegang bahu Kibum dengan kedua tangannya, "Kibumie, aku, sedang tidak ingin mendebatkan apapun saat ini. Kita selesaikan saja nanti. Mau atau tidak, kau tetap akan ikut ke Seoul.", tukasnya dengan kalimat yang begitu tegas di telinga Kibum.

.

-o-

.

"HYUNG!", pekikan keras Kyuhyun mengejutkan Siwon yang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah majalah di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ck, bisa tidak jika kau memanggilku tidak dengan teriakan, Kyu? Aku ini belum tuli."

"Tidak bisa! Selama kau masih berusaha mengurungku di kamar ini.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendengus.

Benar, Kyuhyun sudah berada di rumahnya saat ini. Kondisi Kyuhyun sejak pagi tadi memang sudah berangsur membaik, meski rasa sesak sesekali masih menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Anak itu bersikeras meminta untuk kembali ke rumah secepatnya. Memang begitu mudah bagi seorang Kyuhyun untuk membuat orang lain bisa mengikuti keinginannya. Dengan sedikit rajukan saja, semua akan berjalan sesuai kehendak maknae itu.

"Dengar, kata dokter.."

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama dokter, aku tidak suka rumah sakit.", potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Baik, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau sampai harus kembali ke rumah sakit, okay?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sekali, "Siwon hyung, apa kau mengharapkan sekali ya jika aku masuk rumah sakit?"

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Ck, kau ini—"

... ... ...

"Aigoo.. apa seperti ini kelakukan orang sakit?", tiba-tiba Heechul dan Donghae datang menyela perdebatan mereka.

"Heechul hyung.. Donghae Hyung..", Kyuhyun terperangah, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menghambur memeluk Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik sekali."

"Aku dengar kau sakit."

"Ah, aku senang sekali hari ini. Kalian akan menginap, kan?", ucapnya dengan senyum lepas. Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae. Ia kemudian bergantian memeluk Heechul.

"Heechul hyung..", Kyuhyun terdiam mendekap erat tubuh Heechul. Aroma maskulin dari parfum yang bercampur dengan wangi tubuh alami lelaki itu menguar membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa nyaman.

"Kyu.."

"Wangi tubuh Heechul hyung tidak berubah, aku tetap menyukainya.", bisik Kyuhyun seperti gumaman.

Heechul tertegun sejenak, keinginan untuk mendorong mundur si maknae yang sudah seenaknya memeluk dirinya, hilang seketika. Sementara Siwon dan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada dokter yang memeriksamu, huh?", Heechul membuka pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya "Apa?", ucapnya bingung.

"Aku dengar tadi malam kau masuk rumah sakit, mengapa siang ini kau sudah di rumah? Apa kau mengancam pihak rumah sakit?"

"Heechul hyung jangan sembarangan menuduh. Untuk apa aku harus tinggal di sana jika aku tidak sakit?", jawabnya kemudian.

"Ck! Bocah ini memang keras kepala.", rutuk Heechul. Jelas-jelas mereka semua melihat bagaimana wajah pucat itu mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dengan setiap detik memperlihatkan senyum dan tawanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar senang dengan kehadiran mereka, meski di dalam hati ada satu hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia pertanyakan. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kyuhyunie, berbaringlah kembali. Kau harus beristirahat banyak.", titah Siwon.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau ingat, apa janjimu pada dokter tadi pagi?"

"Aku tidak sakit, hyung..", Kyuhyun merenggut dengan wajah tak senang."Sudah ku bilang aku tidak sakit. Kalian tidak percaya sekali sih. Apa kau suka melihatku berada di tempat terkutuk itu? Apa kau senang dongsaengmu disamakan dengan orang-orang yang bertubuh lemah seperti mereka yang terbaring di tempat itu? Iya? Begitu? Ayolah hyung.. mengertilah sedikit saja, aku-", Kyuhyun belum selesai mencerca dengan kalimat pedasnya karena ia kembali terengah-engah memegangi dadanya yang terasa berat saat menarik nafas.

"Jadi, seperti ini namanya tidak sakit?", sindir Heechul sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sementara Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sifat laki-laki pucat itu.

"Ck, Kyuhyunie, kau ini… sudah berapa kali aku katakan kau memang harus beristarahat. kan..", Siwon yang sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, mengajaknya duduk diranjang dan memberikannya segelas air.

"Aku tidak sakit…", ucap Kyuhyun keukeuh meski dengan nada yang lemas.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mendengarkan Siwon, lebih baik kami pulang saja ke Gwangju.", ancam Donghae. Mereka lalu berjalan keluar.

Baru sampai dilangkah ke tiga Kyuhyun menginterupsi, "Hyung..! Apa kalian setega itu pada saudara yang sedang sakit? Okay, aku akan tidur sekarang. Lihat, aku sudah ada di atas tempat tidur. Aku akan tidur. Sekarang juga. Puas kalian!", cerocosnya kesal dengan nada suara yang dipaksakan untuk meninggi. Kyuhyun menggerutu. Sementara mereka bertiga mulai kembali menahan tawa, walaupun ada rasa khawatir melihat keadaan maknae tersebut.

Dalam hitungan menit, Kyuhyun sudah jatuh tertidur. Di samping karena pengaruh obat yang ia minum, kondisi anak itu juga memang belum begitu pulih, Kyuhyun masih terlalu lemah. Karena semangatnya saja yang begitu besar hingga ia lupa jika tubuhnya harus beristirahat total.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengajak mereka untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Sejauh ini semuanya terlihat baik bagi Siwon, namun matanya tak berhenti mencari-cari seseorang yang ia harapkan kehadirannya, "Kau tidak membawanya kembali, hyung?", tanya Siwon ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

"Tentu saja.", jawab Heechul ambigu.

"Dia datang?", tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tentu saja.", dan lagi jawaban dengan nada datar yang didengar Siwon.

Siwon merasa Heechul sedang enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Entah mungkin Heechul sedang memiliki masalah, Siwon sedang tidak ingin memperkeruhnya. Sehingga ia menuntut jawaban pada Donghae.

"Donghae, apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini?"

"Iya, dia datang bersama kami.", jawab Donghae tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

Seketika ketegangan pada wajah Siwon melunak dan memancarkan senyum pada mereka. "Kalian tidak bercanda padaku kan?"

"Apa untungnya aku membohongimu?"

"Tapi, di mana dia? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?"

"Bocah itu sedang berdiri seperti orang bodoh di luar. Kau lihat saja sendiri.", jawab Heechul dengan nada yang benar-benar tidak bisa mereka tebak apa sebenarnya sudah terjadi antara mereka berdua.

Siwon akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya, "Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya."

.

.

.

" Kibumie, akhirnya kau pulang. Aku sudah lama menunggu kepulanganmu."

Kibum yang sejak tadi memang hanya berdiri di teras rumah menjadi terkesiap, suara berat itu seakan membekukan pergerakkannya. Kibum baru sadar untuk beberapa detik ia lupa jika seseorang lain di rumah ini tentu saja akan menghampirinya keluar.

"Y..ya, Heechul hyung memaksaku untuk ikut."

Melihat Kibum yang tampak gugup serta alasan yang ia lontarkan membuat sesuatu dalam diri Siwon berdetak menyakitkan. Ia yang berlebihan, atau memang jawaban itu yang terasa mengganggu.

Udara kembali Siwon hirup banyak. Laki-laki itu mati-matian menenangkan diri agar keadaan tidak jadi bertambah buruk karena bertengkar dengan Kibum adalah hal yang paling ingin dia hindari saat ini. Meski bermacam pertanyaan yang berkecamuk hebat di hatinya, yang bisa saja membakar emosi keduanya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menghampiri Kibum memberikan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di sini? Kau pasti sangat lelah. Ayo kita masuk, beristirahatlah dulu."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya. Menyadari fakta bahwa pria itu bahkan tidak mengajaknya untuk membahas soal Kyuhyun yang katanya sedang sakit.

Kibum merasa saat ini ia tak ingin melihat Siwon lebih lama, atau ia benar-benar akan merasa bersalah dengan perlakuan Siwon yang tidak seperti di dalam pikirannya selama ini. Baiklah, sepertinya Kibum memang membutuhkan ketenangan, sehingga ia menyetujui untuk masuk dan beristirahat di kamarnya.

.

-o-

.

Semakin hari, semua tetap berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali di rumah mereka tidak menuai hasil seperti apa yang semuanya harapkan. Hubungan bersaudara tersebut tetap tak biasa, bahkan tidak mengarah untuk menjadi lebih baik. Kibum yang menjaga jarak dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Satu hal membuat perasaan keduanya menjadi lebih nyaman, karena keberadaan Heechul dan juga Donghae. Orang tua mereka mengirimkan pesan meminta Heechul dan Donghae untuk tinggal di Seoul sementara waktu. Karena perjalanan bisnis mereka diperpanjang, sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan. Kekacauan dan segala hal yang sempat terjadi dalam rumah itu, mungkin saja Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengetahuinya?! Atau mungkin saja anak-anak mereka masih berusaha menutupi itu semua? Entahlah.

…

…

Sepertinya ini saat-saat di mana Siwon merasa begitu tertekan dengan semuanya. Baik karena pekerjaan yang akhir-akhir ini semakin padat dan juga mengenai hubungan kedua dongsaeng yang kian memburuk saja semakin harinya. Malam ini, ketika semua penghuni kamar mungkin sudah memasuki alam mimpi, Siwon justru sebaliknya. Disinilah ia sekarang, berbicara empat mata di kamar Kibum.

"Aku, tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlarut. Kibumie, aku harap kau dan Kyuhyun segera berbaikan. Kalian bersaudara, satu darah. Apa yang salah denganmu, huh? Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan Kyuhyun?"

"Jangan memaksaku, hyung."

"Aku memiliki hak melakukan ini padamu."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah akulah biang masalah di rumah ini. Apa aku benar?", tanya Kibum dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri Cho Kibum. Aku menjadi hyung tertua di rumah ini. Aku yang memikirkan semuanya tentang kalian. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan kalian."

"Kau bilang mengerti?", tanya Kibum dengan sindiran. "Tetapi kau selalu berpihak padanya, hyung."

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Atas dasar apa kau mengasumsikan aku hanya berpihak pada Kyuhyun?"

"Matamu, ucapanmu dan tindakanmu yang mengatakannya."

"Berhenti bersikap egois Kibum!", hardik Siwon yang mulai tak tahan lagi.

"Okay, selalu aku yang egois, selalu aku yang jahat, selalu aku yang kurang hajar!"

"Hei! Dia itu dongsaengmu, kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganku, hyung? Bukankah aku juga dongsaengmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku ada?"

Siwon membuang kasar nafasnya beberapa kali, "Kibumie, aku mohon mengertilah. Kyuhyun tidak sama seperti kita, dia anak yang lemah. Tolong hentikan keras kepalamu ini, sebelum kau menyesali semuanya."

"Lalu, aku harus memohon kepada siapa untuk mengerti diriku? Mengapa hanya aku yang harus mengerti kalian? MENGAPA!", pekik Kibum mulai gerah.

"Cukup Kibum!"

Kibum tidak berhenti sampai disana, dengan rasa jengah ia menatap Siwon. "Kau pernah tahu seberat apa hidupku di luar sana? Sekarang kau memintaku memikirkan Kyuhyun, sementara aku, apa kau pernah tahu sesakit apa aku di luar sana? Kau mengatakan aku anak yang egois, apa kau tahu seberapa besar aku mengorbankan hak-hak ku demi anak itu?"

"Ini berbeda, Kibum. Tidakkah kau mengerti dengan ucapanku?"

"Tidak ada yang berbeda di sini! Kau sama saja seperti mereka, hyung. Tidak pernah puas menekan hidupku."

"KAU!", Siwon mulai kalap. Tanpa diduga ia sudah menarik kerah kemeja Kibum. Dengan sorot mata tajam, "Aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi menghadapimu yang seperti ini, Kibum! Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

 _ **Plak!**_

Tamparan itu membuat pipi kiri Kibum terasa panas. Belum cukup sampai di sana, Siwon semakin erat mencengkerang kemeja Kibum.

Sementara Kibum, anak itu tampak ketakutan sekali. Susah payah ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Siwon, "Lepaskan aku!"

Siwon dengan mata memerah tidak kunjung melunak, membiarkan Kibum yang meronta gelisah dalam cengkeraman kuatnya. Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat, bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mencuat kembali ke dalam ingatannya, anak itu melemas. "Hyung.. tolong lepaskan aku.."

"YAK! Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?", Heechul dan Donghae berlari menghampiri mereka.

"TIDAK AKAN! SAMPAI KAU BERHENTI MENYAKITI KYUHYUN!", teriak Siwon kesetanan.

"Siwon, lepaskan Kibum!", Heechul memukul pria itu tepat mengenai bibirnya, mencoba menghentikan lelaki yang bertubuh kekar itu.

Siwon akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kibum. Ia terkesiap, melihat keadaan Kibum yang tiba-tiba melemas. "Hyung, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa Kibum bisa seperti ini?", tanyanya gelagapan.

"Setan apa yang merasukimu sampai kau melakukan ini padanya, huh!", Heechul pun dibuat emosi.

"Ki-kibumie, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada dongsaengku.. Hyung bagaimana ini.."

"Kita bawa dia ke ranjang."

Setelah mengangkat tubuh Kibum membawanya ke ranjang, dengan raut wajah menegang Heechul mencoba menyadarkan anak itu. Kibum dalam keadaan mata yang terbuka namun begitu sayu, ia shock begitu terguncang hingga tubuhnya melemas. Sementara Siwon masih dalam kepanikan yang tak henti.

"Donghae, tolong bawa Siwon keluar dulu. Biarkan Kibum merasa lebih tenang."

"Baik, hyung."

Donghae menyeret paksa Siwon, membawanya keluar dari kamar Kibum. Mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia berlari ke meja dapur mengambil segelas air lalu diberikan kepada Siwon. "Demi Tuhan Siwon, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya.", ucap Donghae frustasi.

"Donghae, apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Kibum? Mengapa dia menjadi seperti itu?", Siwon bertanya dalam tatapan kosongnya.

"Kibumie, dia pun memiliki trauma yang mendalam dari masa lalunya."

"Apa?"

"Benar Siwon, Kibum pernah mengalami pembullyan ketika dia tinggal bersama Halmeoni dan Harabeoji di Busan.", tukas Heechul yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di anak tangga terakhir menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana Kibum?"

"Dia sudah lebih tenang. Donghae, tolong temani Kibum, aku akan berbicara dengan Siwon.", titah Heechul.

Dengan segera Donghae berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamar Kibum. Beruntung sekali kejadian ini terjadi disaat Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terlelap di dalam kamarnya. Sehingga anak itu tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Mengapa selama ini aku tidak tahu soal trauma Kibum? Apa sebenarnya yang telah ia alami, hyung?", tanya Siwon penasaran di atas rasa bersalahnya.

Heechul akhirnya menceritakan semua yang di alami Kibum, hingga anak itu kabur dari Busan dan memilih ikut bersamanya tinggal di luar negeri.

Saat itu Kibum masih 12 tahun. Entah alasan apa orang tua mereka mengirim dan mendaftarkannya sekolah di Busan. Seingat Kibum ia diberikan alasan agar Kibum lebih mandiri, dan agar hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun pada nantinya akan membaik. Apakah ini tidak terasa ganjal? Orang tua mana yang tega memisahkan anak mereka seperti yang dialami Kibum hanya demi kepentingan satu pihak?

Semasih sekolah di Seoul, Kibum pernah melakukan hal yang membahayakan pada Kyuhyun. Tidak di rumah saja, bahkan di sekolah pun ia tak segan melakukan tindakan itu pada sang dongsaeng. Semua semata-mata ia lakukan karena perlakuan yang ia terima tidak pernah adil dari kedua orang tuanya. Begitu menurut anak seusia Kibum saat itu.

Beberapa kali Kibum pernah mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan mematikan lampunya saat Kyuhyun berada di dalamnya. Kibum cukup puas mendengar teriak ketakutan Kyuhyun. Hingga kejadian terakhir yang terparah membuat Kyuhyun harus masuk rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengalami sesak nafas, dan ketakutan yang akut pada gelap dan tempat yang sempit. Sejak saat itu kepanikan sering kali menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba jika ia merasa sendirian. Terkadang hal itu sampai membuat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

Kibum tidak mengetahui pasti alasan kenapa Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit segala. Karena pada saat itu, seperti biasa ia akan menyibukkan dirinya di kamar setelah melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada orang tua mereka dengan cara membalasnya melalui Kyuhyun.

Setahu Kibum, Kyuhyun memang sering sakit demam. Itu saja. Dan bukanlah hal yang mengkhawatirkan menurut Kibum. Tetapi, siapa yang menyangka semenjak kejadian terakhir itu rumah terasa begitu dingin terhadapnya, tidak ada kesan manis dan hangat sedikitpun. Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya mengemas semua barang-barang Kibum dan mengirimnya ke Busan tanpa meminta persetujuannya terlebih dulu.

"Siwonie, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada kedua dongsaengmu. Selama aku dan Donghae belum mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya dari Kibum, aku sendiri pun pernah mengalami rasa marah yang amat sangat pada anak itu. Tetapi aku senang, karena bisa meredam semua emosiku, dan justru sebaliknya, aku merasa prihatin pada kondisi Kibum yang sebenarnya."

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mendengarkan dengan sabar semua penjelasan Heechul. Semua terjadi begitu mengejutkan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus tahu jelas tentang ini.

Kibum tidak bisa berontak, ia juga tidak bisa menolak. Tidak ada pemikiran lain lagi di kepalanya. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas, ia adalah salah satu orang yang sudah disisihkan dari keluarganya. Kibum merasa benar-benar menjadi anak yang terbuang. Selama di Busan Kibum tinggal bersama Harabeoji dan Halmeoni yang berhati hangat, ia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Setidaknya Kibum masih merasa ada keluarga yang memperhatikannya. Tetapi berbeda dengan Kibum yang sangat membenci lingkungan sekolahnya. Ia hampir tidak memiliki teman selama di sana.

Karena sifat tertutupnya, Kibum menjadi anak yang terkucilkan, ia mengalami pembullyan parah dari teman-teman satu kelas. Kibum anak yang cerdas, banyak teman merasa iri padanya. Hingga suatu kali, ketika orang tua mereka diminta untuk hadir ke sekolah dalam acara rapat orang tua murid, Kibum diwakilkan oleh sang kakek. Dan keesokan harinya, seisi kelas sudah mulai mengejeknya. Mengatakan Kibum adalah anak yang dibuang, Kibum tidak memiliki orang tua, Kibum anak yang tidak diinginkan, Kibum anak yang menyedihkan, dan segala cemooh mereka. Sesuatu yang awalnya berdasarkan karena rasa iri, berujung menjalar ke semua seluk beluk kehidupan pahit Kibum terpapar jelas menjadi senjata bagi mereka untuk membullynya habis-habisan.

Kibum sering tidak mau datang ke sekolah demi menghindari itu. Dia tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas setiap kali halmeoni mempertanyakannya kenapa ia bolos. Dan itu membuat sang nenek menjadi marah padanya. Suatu hari Kibum sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, hampir setiap hari ia merasa hinaan tak cukup puas menghujamnya. Sampai perkelahian itu terjadi di belakang sekolah mereka. Kibum dikeroyok, pukulan demi pukulan menyerangnya. Kibum disekap disebuah gudang sekolah, ia berteriak menangis meronta ketakutan, namun tak ada satupun yang datang menolong. Dan ketika sore menjelang, mereka, sekumpulan anak-anak nakal itu, datang membebaskannya namun dengan ancaman Kibum tidak boleh melaporkan ini pada pihak sekolah dan siapapun, atau jika tidak, akan terjadi hal lebih buruk lagi dari ini yang akan menimpanya. Bagaimana tidak, tentu saja anak seusia mereka akan ketakutan setengah mati pada ancaman seperti itu.

Sore itu Kibum pulang dengan wajah lebam dan berantakan. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika ia sampai di rumah? Sang kakek marah besar. Menuduh Kibum semakin hari menjadi anak yang pembangkang, nakal, suka membolos, dan bahkan kali ini terlibat perkelahian. Menurut mereka, tindakan itu begitu memalukan dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Ketika Kibum mencoba menjelaskan semuanya, nyatanya sudah terlambat. Mereka tidak bisa percaya lagi padanya. Kibum pun dihukum, tidak diijinkan keluar kamar. Saat itu juga ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar sudah berakhir, tidak ada yang peduli lagi perasaannya. Sakit, begitu sakit yang Kibum rasakan. Sedih, terpuruk, kesepian semua terkumpul menjadi satu. Tak kuasa lagi menahannya, tangisan pilu itu akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Seberat itukah yang dongsaengku alami selama ini?", Siwon masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari jika dongsaengnya akan mengalami hal kejadian seperti ini. Satu sisi Siwon mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sampai detik ini masih cukup lemah semenjak kejadian terakhir di lift itu. Di sisi lain ia juga harus memikirkan keadaan Kibum yang tidak jauh memprihatinkan setelah ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti semua. Entah siapa yang tiba-tiba membawanya sampai di Gwangju, kami tidak tahu dengan pasti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anak seusia Kibum saat itu berjuang sendirian demi mendapatkan kebebasannya.", tukas Heechul

Ketika malam setelah Kibum di hukum oleh sang kakek, ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah itu melewati jendela. Dengan beberapa lembar uang yang ia kumpulkan dari sisa uang jajan, Kibum bertekad pergi dari Busan naik kereta. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kemana tujuan utamanya, satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiran Kibum adalah Heechul.

…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Heechul tercengang melihat seseorang di depannya dengan wajah lelah, lusuh dan luka-luka lebam yang masih begitu jelas pada wajah itu. Kibum mengetuk pintu rumah itu di pagi buta._

" _Ki-kibumie.. mengapa kau.."_

" _Hyung…", Kibum menghambur, tangisnya pecah dalam pelukan Heechul._

" _Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini sepagi ini? Dengan siapa kau ke sini? Apa yang terjadi Kibumie?", Heechul tidak bisa berhenti bertanya dengan semua yang telah ia lihat._

" _Hyung.. aku mohon, lindungi aku. Sayangi aku seperti kau menyayangi Donghae hyung.."_

" _Hei.. aku tidak mengerti, ada apa ini?"_

" _Hyung, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun. Maukah kau membawaku bersamamu? Aku mohon hyung, biarkan aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi.", ucap Kibum parau hingga membuat Heechul tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Tangisan Kibum begitu memilukan, Heechul seperti merasakan bagaimana luka hati anak itu._

 _ **Flash back end**_

…

Jiwa Kibum seperti terguncang, beberapa hari dia tidak bisa makan, tidak ingin keluar dari kamar, Heechul dan Donghae selalu setia menemaninya, dengan sangat bersabar membantu memberikan Kibum rasa nyaman. Hingga kabar ini sampai pada keluarganya di Seoul, orang tua Kibum pun datang ke Gwangju untuk menjemput membawanya kembali pulang. Tetapi anak itu bersikeras tidak mau menemui orang tuanya.

"Hari terberat dimana ketika aku memberitahu Kibum akan keberangkatanku untuk melanjutkan Kontrak kerja di London, ia begitu terkejut. Semakin waktu mendekat, membuatku semakin tidak tega melihat wajah sedihnya. Tetapi yang tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikiranku adalah saat ia memintaku untuk turut serta membawanya pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kibum ketika itu.", ucap Heechul melanjutkan ceritanya.

Heechul sempat menolak permintaan Kibum, karena ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Tetapi setelah melihat dan mendengar segala penuturan anak itu, Heechul kembali berpikir ulang. Sampai ketika orang tua Kibum mengetahui hal itu secara diam-diam, mereka dengan perasaan begitu berat, memberikan ijin untuk membawa putranya melanjutkan sekolah di London. Baru saat itulah Heechul bisa bernafas lebih lega. Hingga hari keberangkatan merekapun, Kibum tetap tidak ingin menemui satupun dari keluarganya. Mungkin saja hatinya terlalu sakit.

Siwon tertunduk, menangkup wajahnya penuh penyesalan. Siapa yang seharusnya disalahkan dalam hal ini?

"Kami harus memperbaiki ini semua. Appa dan Eomma harus tahu tentang ini.", Siwon terburu-buru merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang tua mereka.

"Jangan sekarang, Siwon. Tunggu sampai mereka kembali ke Korea."

"Tapi hyung ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Kita akan selesaikan ini pelan-pelan tanpa mereka dulu. Ini perjalanan bisnis terakhir orang tua kalian."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Abeoji Cho mengatakan padaku, kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan luar akan berakhir tahun ini. Beliau mengatakan setelah perjalanan bisnis ke Belgia, mereka akan mengelola perusahaan di Seoul. Kembali berkumpul dengan keluarga secara utuh, tanpa ada perjalanan keluar negeri lagi."

"Benarkah? Apa mereka tahu hal ini, hyung?"

"Entahlah, aku rasa mereka sudah tahu beberapa hal tentang apa yang dialami Kibum. Karena saat mereka mengirim email terakhir padaku, Eomeoni Cho juga mengatakan akan memperbaiki semuanya."

.

.

.

 **Tbc..?**

.

.

.

 **Maaf lama, thank you viewers dan reviewers**

.

.

 **Salam,**

 **Belle**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Ia melirik ke arah jendela, memastikan bahwa hari ini benar-benar sudah pagi setelah semalaman tidur dalam kegelisahan yang menjengkelkan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal ke kepala ranjang, ia memfokuskan pikiran pada serangkaian kejadian yang telah terputar jelas di ingatannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng beberapa kali, ingin mengabaikan sejenak semuanya. Lalu memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ia langsung menyambar handuk yang tersampir asal di kursi, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai dan sedikit terhuyung. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, sangat tidak enak. Kyuhyun pun mendesis keras seraya mengutuk entah kepada siapa. _'Sial!'_ Dia benci seperti ini.

Setelah selesai bersiap, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meluncur menuju dapur.

"Hyung?"

Ia dikejutkan oleh Siwon dan Heechul tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, Kyuhyun bahkan membisu selama beberapa saat ketika maniknya menangkap seulas senyum cerah pada wajah Siwon.

"Kau bangun pagi, Kyu? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Heechul enteng.

Kyuhyun tidak memberi jawaban, ia kemudian mengambil duduk di konter sembari menonton kesibukan dua hyungnya. "Sudah baik, tapi pening di kepalaku ini membuatku serasa ingin muntah."

Tanpa babibu lagi Siwon menyodorkan segelas susu untuknya. "Minumlah. Kalau rasa pening itu masih ada, itu bukan namanya sudah baik."

"Aku tidak mau minum susu."

"Ayolah Kyu, untuk memulihkan kondisimu."

"Tapi aku akan mual hyung, bagaimana kalau aku muntah?"

"Sedikit saja. Eomma akan memarahiku jika kau masih saja sakit.", omel Siwon dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Siwon yang ia rasa tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang eomma. Ia lalu meneguk beberapa kali susu itu, meski di saat bersamaan sebuah ingatan mendadak hadir di dalam benaknya; kejadian di mana ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Siwon dan Heechul tentang alasan dibalik semua hal yang menimpa Kibum malam tadi. Benar, Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya. Semua.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menjadi muram.

"Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau mual? Ingin muntah?", mulailah Siwon dibuat panik lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kibum hyung?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalian tidak perlu menyembunyikan lagi padaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Siwon dan Heechul tercengang, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Percuma saja jika mereka menghindar atau berpura-pura bertingkah tidak mendengarkan apapun di depan Kyuhyun. Karena maknae itu tidak akan berhenti sampai di sana untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sambil tersenyum Kyuhyun memandang aneh kedua orang di hadapannya, "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, ha?"

"K-kyu.. mengenai Kibum—"

"Tenang saja hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku padanya.", jawabnya begitu santai. Sepintas pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah mangkuk yang berisi bubur pada nampan yang dipegang oleh Heechul, "Ah, itu untuk Kibum hyung, kan? Biar aku saja yang membawa ke kamarnya.", Kyuhyun menyambarnya dari genggaman Heechul.

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Sudahlah hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja. Doakan aku berhasil.", ia mengerling lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibum hyung, kau sudah bangun.", Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum yang masih berbaring dengan mata mengerjap. Pria itu baru saja terbangun. Derit pintu yang terdengar, membuatnya terusik kesal. Kyuhyun sudah merampas kenyamanannya.

"Mengapa kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Aku membawakan bubur untukmu. Kau harus makan ya, aku akan suapi.", tukas Kyuhyun mendekat ke sisi ranjang Kibum.

"Keluarlah dari kamarku, Kyuhyun.", Kibum membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau harus makan, setelah itu kau juga harus minum obat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti ini."

"Keluarlah, aku sedang tidak mood berdebat denganmu."

"Tapi Kibum hyung aku ke sini bukan untuk mengajakmu berdebat. Kau harus makan—"

"Keluar kataku!", sentak Kibum."Apa kau tuli? Atau kau tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku, hah!"

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri, menatap lekat sosok Kibum yang kini tengah duduk diranjangnya."Benar, aku sedang menulikan telingaku dan aku sengaja tidak ingin mengerti dengan ucapanmu itu. Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kembali mengusirku untuk keluar? Tidak akan aku turuti."

Kibum mendesah, "Sebenarnya apa maumu, huh!"

"Kau ingin tahu apa mauku, hyung? Masih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku ingin kau memaafkan aku. Maafkan kesalahan appa dan eomma yang sudah mengirimmu ke Busan. Dan kita bisa memperbaiki ini dari awal."

"Kau—", Kibum terkesiap.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku mengerti kepedihan dan luka yang kau alami, hyung. Namun aku tidak pernah tahu jika masalah ini begitu pelik. Dan aku tidak menyadari akan seberat itu beban derita dipundakmu. Jika saja aku tahu sejak awal, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Aku akan—"

"Memang begitu mudah berbicara. Kau dan mereka tidak ada bedanya. Menganggap semua hal itu begitu kecil. Dan dengan gampangnya mulutmu mengucap memperbaiki semua."

"Hyung, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Maafkanlah kami."

"Luka ini terlalu dalam. Aku membencimu, Kyuhyun. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukan itu."

"A-aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa menerimaku sebagai adikmu. Maafkan aku hyung.. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

"Jangan pernah berharap hal yang tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menginginkanmu dalam hidupku. Keluarlah."

"Kibum hyung—"

"Ku bilang keluar!", sentak Kibum, ia mulai berdiri dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

"Hyung tenanglah.."

"Aku membencimu, Kyuhyun! Sangat membencimu! Kau harus tahu itu!",

' _ **prang!'**_

Kibum menghempaskan nampan di tangan Kyuhyun hingga makanan itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Keheningan tak bisa terhindarkan, kedua pasang mata tidak sanggup saling bertemu. Sebuah perasaan ragu, sedih, sakit, dan ketidakpahaman yang berbaur menjadi satu. Kyuhyun tertunduk memandang lantai dengan makanan dan pecahan mangkuk keramik yang berserakan di depan pijakannya. Sementara Kibum masih dengan napas yang begitu kasar, ia mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Mata indahnya kini dihiasi dengan buliran bening yang mulai berjatuhan. Ia menangis diam dalam rasa jengahnya.

Kyuhyun masih tertunduk diam, perlahan ia membungkuk dan akhirnya berjongkok memperhatikan semua pecahan beling-beling itu dengan perasaan hati yang pedih. Meski ada goresan luka pada kakinya yang mengeluarkan sebercak darah, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia diam untuk sesaat dan kembali bangkit berdiri. Memberanikan diri menatap kembali wajah Kibum yang nampak begitu marah dan terluka.

Terlihat rahang Kyuhyun bergerak, berusaha meloloskan air liurnya sendiri yang mendadak terasa pahit ketika mengalir di kerongkongan. Ia menatap Kibum lekat dengan raut sendu dan mendekat, "Kibum hyung, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkan aku lagi. Aku sadar, permintaanku itu terlalu egois. Tetapi aku hanya berharap kau tahu, bahwa aku tidak pernah meminta hal ini terjadi, aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan, dan aku sangat menyesal mengapa kedua orang tua kita melahirkan dan membesarkanku jika pada akhirnya akulah yang harus membuat saudaraku hidup menderita. Aku tidak pernah tahu semua itu akan berujung seperti sekarang. Sungguh, aku menyesal hyung."

Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik, kepalanya terkulai dan bahunya membungkuk lemas. Kibum bisa melihat lengan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengusap wajah yang mungkin saja sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya. Pemuda pucat itu kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terpaku dengan segala pikiran runyamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon, Heechul dan Donghae sedang duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapan. Namun perhatian mereka menjadi tercuri lantaran Kyuhyun terlihat menuruni anak tangga selepas ia dari kamar Kibum. Lelaki itu seperti orang linglung tak bertenaga. Mata Kyuhyun tidak bisa fokus menatap jalan yang ia tapaki, benar-benar tengah putus asa. Tepat di anak tangga terakhir, rasa pening tiba-tiba kembali menyergap kepalanya. Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya dengan kuat dan sebelah tangan memegang railing tangga, _"Akh!"_ , ia meringis seperti ada bongkahan batu menerjang bebas kepalanya. Dan semua terasa nyata ketika tubuhnya menghantam lantai dingin beraroma apel itu, ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"KYUHYUN!"

Teriak ketiganya bersamaan dan menghampiri maknae mereka. Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan tersadar namun ia semakin merintih kesakitan bahkan tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak.

"Kyu.."

"Kyu, kau kenapa?"

"Kyuhyunie!"

"Kyuhyunie tenanglah!"

Siwon memangku kepala Kyuhyun. "Kyu, apa yang terjadi, ayo katakan!"

"Hyung..", ucap Kyuhyun tak terlanjutkan karena tubuhnya melemas, benar-benar lelah. Sangat lelah seolah hidupnya telah hilang.

"Kyu! Kyuhyunie, sadarlah, Kyu.. ayo buka matamu!", teriak Siwon sambil tetap berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuhyun. Mereka semua panik.

Kibum tak sengaja mendengar kegaduhan di lantai bawah. Ia penasaran dan ingin melihatnya keluar. Dengan kondisi yang masih lemah ia berjalan keluar kamar. Dan ketika Kibum menoleh ke bawah, matanya terbelalak. Melihat Kyuhyun yang terkulai dipangkuan Siwon. Dengan segenap tenaganya ia berlari menghampiri, "Hyung, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun kenapa? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Ada apa..? hyung… hyung…", cerca Kibum bertubi-tubi.

"Donghae, siapkan mobil, kita bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit sekarang.", tukas Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit…

Entah bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sempat memberikan penjelasan padanya. Kyuhyun sedang ditangani di dalam. Semua masih terlalu panik, dan perhatian mereka masih tertuju pada keadaan si maknae. Sementara Kibum duduk pada sebuah bangku menunggu dalam hati yang cemas.

Beberapa saat berjalan, Siwon seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Kibum di sana. Timbul rasa khawatir pada hatinya, mengingat Kibum sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak begitu sehat akibat kejadian malam itu. Siwon menyesal dengan semua hal yang terjadi pada keluarganya dalam hitungan belum sampai 24 jam ini. Satu sisi ia begitu merasa bersalah pada Kibum, dan di sisi lain ia juga mengkhawatirkan sekaligus menyayangkan tindakan keras kepala Kyuhyun hingga anak itu harus masuk rumah sakit lagi. Tetapi Siwon sadar, ia pun tidak berniat mencari pembenaran. Karena tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Mereka berdua, Kibum dan Kyuhyun membutuhkan dirinya saat ini.

"Kibumie..." Siwon menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Kibum, menggenggam jemari Kibum yang bergetar dalam lingkup jemarinya sendiri, "Kyuhyun dan kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagi kami." Ia berhenti bicara sejenak, menunduk lama hingga Kibum merasakan air matanya yang hangat jatuh di punggung tangannya.

"Kau ingat, ketika terakhir kau mengunci Kyuhyun di kamar mandi sampai ia harus masuk rumah sakit? Kyuhyun mengalami sesak napas, dan ketakutan yang akut pada gelap dan tempat yang sempit."

"Ja-jadi.." Kibum mulai tersedu, "Kyuhyun mengalami trauma?" Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia dan Kyuhyun di masa lalunya, Kibum tidak mampu mengingat lebih lagi. Yang Kibum sadari dengan pasti, semua yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun adalah bentuk rasa kecewaannya pada kedua orang tua mereka. Itu saja. Kibum tidak pernah berpikir semua itu akan berdampak mengerikan untuk Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, Siwon menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum lemah. "Bukan itu saja. Sesak napas itu berlangsung cukup lama. Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengendalikannya. Bahkan tindakan dokter tidak cukup membantu kestabilan pernapasannya. Kyuhyun sempat berhenti bernapas, ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya.."

Dalam satu momen penting itu, dunia Kibum berubah gelap dan keringat mulai membanjiri tangannya. Dadanya mati rasa, seolah paru-parunya telah lupa cara bernapas... dan ia seolah baru saja ditusuk oleh sebuah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. "H-hyung... apa maksudmu, aku... aku tidak paham... Jangan bercanda seperti itu..." ia tertawa gugup. "Dia... Hyung, katakan padaku bahwa aku tidak melakukan itu padanya!".

"Itu bukan salahmu, Kibumie, kau tidak mengerti... kalian masih kecil..."

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan mata sayu yang berembun. "Beruntung akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa diselamatkan. Sesungguhnya appa dan eomma sangat-sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Ketika itu, Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan perhatian penuh. Ia akan menjerit ketakutan jika appa ataupun eomma tidak ada disisinya. Trauma itu tidak pernah berhenti menyiksanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa sendirian, karena itulah appa dan eomma merasa kebingungan. Mereka sangat takut akan menimbulkan kecemburuan yang baru lagi padamu. Sehingga mereka dengan sangat terpaksa memutuskan untuk membawamu ke tempat Halmeoni di Busan. Sampai keadaan Kyuhyun membaik, mereka akan menjemputmu kembali. Mereka memutuskan untuk sementara waktu memisahkanmu dari Kyuhyun. Karena mereka tidak ingin kau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Mereka juga tidak ingin kau diliputi rasa bersalah nantinya. Tapi aku seutuhnya menyadari, cara yang mereka ambil tetap saja salah." ,Tutur Siwon. "Appa dan eomma menyesali tindakan mereka, Kibumie."

…. ….

Seusai mendapatkan menjelasan dari Heechul malam di mana setelah ia dengan emosinya sudah membuat Kibum memasuki trauma masa lalunya, Siwon menjadi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sesaat. Rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan karena sempat memandang Kibum sebagai alasan dari segalanya itu, terus saja memenuhi pikirannya. Mendesaknya untuk mencari tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Siwon sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi untuk kepulangan kedua orang tua mereka. Ia harus tahu kejelasan ini semua dengan segera. Demi menyelamatkan hubungan kedua dongsaengnya. Dan akhirnya malam itu juga Siwon menghubungi orang tua mereka di Belgia.

…. ….

"Appa sudah menjelaskannya padaku, bahkan eomma tak berhenti menangis karena menyesali kesalahan mereka padamu. Mereka tidak pernah berniat mengabaikanmu, sama sekali. Ketika itu mereka ingin menemuimu ke Busan, kau selalu saja menolak. Jangankan untuk bertemu, menerima telepon dari mereka saja kau tidak sudi. Rasa bersalah dalam hati eomma semakin menumpuk dan menekan bathinnya, Kibumie.", jelas Siwon dengan wajah sendu. Berharap Kibum bisa memahami kondisi mereka ketika itu.

"Sebab itulah, akhirnya appa dan eomma berjanji. Mereka berjanji akan menebus semuanya, mereka berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, membahagiakan kita semua. Appa dan eomma akan kembali bersama kita untuk menetap di Seoul tanpa ada kesibukan ke luar lagi. Mereka mengatakan ini secara langsung tadi malam. Kau harus percaya itu, Kibumie. Mereka akan pulang bulan berikutnya untuk kita.", ucap Siwon memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Kibum.

Kibum menatap jemari Siwon yang bertaut dengan miliknya, menggenggamnya erat sementara air mata mengalir di pipinya sendiri.

"A-aku akan keluar mencari udara segar," ia berkata dengan suara yang gemetar, dan melewati Siwon karena Kibum merasa amat membutuhkan suplai oksigen sebelum paru-parunya terbakar tiba-tiba. Dunianya berputar begitu cepat dengan tidak terkontrol, membuat Kibum sulit mengambil beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Alhasil, ia bersandar pada dinding terdekat dan merosot ke lantai, telapak tangannya menekan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia merasa benar-benar menyesal akan semua hal yang pernah ia katakan pada Kyuhyun karena ini semua ternyata merupakan kesalahannya.

Bagaimana ia mampu menghadapi Kyuhyun tanpa merasa hatinya terjun ke dasar perutnya sekarang?

Ia terisak sangat keras sampai-sampai getaran ponselnya tidak terdengar dan tidak terasa dalam beberapa getaran pertama. Kemudian, dengan jemari yang bergetar, ia mengangkat ponselnya, berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Kibumie, kau di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Emm… i-iya hyung aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Kembalilah, Kyuhyun sudah sadar."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Kibum tetap duduk bersandar di dinding masih di sekitar rumah sakit tersebut. Melamun. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana caranya untuk bangkit atau menerima dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit dari bibir sang hyung. Siwon bisa saja memberitahunya bahwa itu bukan salahnya. Namun demikian, ia sadar bahwa kenyataan tersebut sudah tersimpan terlalu lama, bertahun-tahun. Mungkin orang tuanya mengira sudah waktunya Kibum untuk tahu hal yang sebenarnya karena ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyadari perbuatannya.

Kibum merenungi semua kalimat yang Siwon sampaikan. Ia rasa bukan sesuatu yang salah jika ia berusaha percaya dan mengerti semuanya. Sejauh ini ia berpikir telah mengorbankan banyak hal, tetapi akhirnya Kibum merasa dirinyalah yang lebih egois. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang selama ini menimpa sebagian besar hidupnya, mungkin saja memang cobaan yang harus Kibum lalui. Dan segala hal yang Kyuhyun alami selama ini adalah kesalahan yang memang seharusnya Kibum sendirilah yang memperbaikinya. Bukan siapapun. Bodoh. Kibum benar-benar merasa dirinya begitu bodoh.

Akan tetapi, apa ia siap? Apakah dirinya siap mental untuk menghadapi kyuhyun dan mengakui dengan sebenar-benarnya bahwa dialah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi memiliki trauma seperti sekarang ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanya kelelahan."

Kibum terperangah menatap dokter yang menyiratkan senyuman hangat pada mereka berempat. Kibum tidak menyangka seorang dokter mampu menampakkan mimik seperti itu, nyaris seperti seorang ayah, dan melepas napas yang telah ia tahan tanpa sadar. Siwon tersenyum lega, Donghae melepas tangannya yang tergenggam, terlambat menyadari bahwa selama ini, pria itu menggigiti kuku-kuku tangannya karena gelisah.

"Jadi, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul, sangat kentara pria cantik itu pun tidak begitu bisa melepas penuh beban yang ada di pundaknya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena pasien terlalu memporsir tenaganya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah sakit?!", ucap dokter itu antara bertanya atau memberi pernyataan pada kalimatnya.

"Dongsaeng kami memang sempat sakit beberapa hari ini.", jawab Siwon membenarkan.

Kibum terpaku, bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sakitpun ia tidak bisa menyadari sebelumnya. Berarti saat Kyuhyun datang ke kamarnya, anak itu tidak dalam keadaan yang sehat? Ah, sayangnya Kibum baru tersadar setelah semuanya sudah begitu terlambat. Lengkap sudah penyesalan yang harus ia genggam.

"Kondisinya cukup lemah, saat ini suhu tubuhnya masih belum stabil. Dia harus dirawat untuk beberapa hari." jelas sang dokter.

"Apa kami boleh melihatnya?", tanya Donghae tidak sabar.

"Tentu."

Ketika mereka melangkah menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba tangan Siwon ditarik oleh Kibum. Dan membiarkan Heechul dan Donghae masuk lebih dulu.

"Ada apa Kibum?"

"Hyung, Kyuhyun sakit apa?"

"Sakit?", tanya Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau mengatakan ia sempat sakit beberapa hari ini."

"Ah, itu. Traumanya sempat kambuh ketika aku mengajaknya memenuhi undangan rekan bisnisku. Kyuhyun pingsan di dalam lift saat kami akan pulang ke rumah."

Kibum mengingat, ketika itu Kyuhyun sempat datang ke kelasnya untuk memintanya kembali ke rumah dan turut serta dalam undangan keluarga rekan bisnis Siwon. Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama.

"Kenapa Kibumie?", Siwon memecah pikiran Kibum.

"Ah, tidak..", ia menggeleng. "Tapi bukankah undangan itu sudah lama?"

"Kau benar. Tetapi hal yang sering aku takutkan tetap saja terjadi. Jika Kyuhyun sudah kambuh pada traumanya maka pemulihannya akan berlangsung cukup lama. Efek dari kejadian itu, sampai dengan sekarang, ia sering mengalami rasa sesak, pusing dan demam yang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa pulih dengan cepat jika ia mendapat perawatan penuh di rumah sakit. Hanya saja saat itu Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala, selalu merajuk merengek memintaku untuk segera membawanya pulang. Aku tidak bisa menolak kemauannya. Ck, dia memang anak yang menyebalkan.", jawab Siwon seolah hal seperti itu sudah bukan lagi sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Tetapi beda halnya dengan Kibum, pria itu terdiam sejenak, "Jadi saat kejadian itu, sampai dengan sekarang—", lidahnya tercekat, mulai tak bisa digerakkan.

Trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun begitu berat. Ingatan-ingatan mengenai hal kecil kembali menghinggapi pikiran Kibum. Di mana Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum padanya, meski Kibum selalu memasang wajah dinginnya. Kyuhyun yang selalu berusaha mengajaknya bicara, meski Kibum begitu enggan melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang memberi perhatian padanya, namun Kibum tetap berusaha mengusirnya. Anak itu selalu terlihat ceria dan begitu kuat. Siapa yang bisa tahu jika dibalik semua itu, Kibum baru saja menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun, adiknya, adalah orang yang butuh dilindungi.

Kibum tertunduk dalam, sampai-sampai ia tidak berani menatap lebih tinggi lagi dari lantai yang mereka pijak. Hatinya begitu sakit, sakit mendengar hal yang tak kalah menyakitkan dengan apa yang ia alami dan juga Kyuhyun alami selama ini. Saat itu juga Kibum tak kuasa lagi menahan emosinya, hatinya begitu pedih. Hingga akhirnya ia menangis dengan hebat.

Siwon mendekat lalu menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Tenanglah Kibumie, jangan memikirkan ini terlalu dalam. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja.", Siwon tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum demi menenangkannya.

Kibum tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia menulusupkan wajahnya di bahu bidang Siwon dan menumpahkan segala bentuk rasa yang tak bisa ia tahan. Terlalu sakit dan berat, kenapa semua menjadi begini? Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya tenang. Kibum hanya kalut, ia tidak siap. Ia tidak mau semuanya begini.

"Percaya padaku, Kyuhyun akan kembali sehat."

.

.

.

.

.

tbc or end?

.

.

.

.

Begini saja ya.. hehehe…

Maaf begitu lama. Aku tidak bisa fokus menulis lanjutan ini. Terimakasih buat yang sudah setia menunggu.

Viewers dan reviewers, sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

.

.

Salam,

 _ **Belle**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

"Sial, sial, sial," rutuk Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengusap wajah kasar lalu beberapa kali mengubah posisi tidurnya sambil terus saja mengumpat. "Sial, sial,…. Auww!"

Seseorang yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela hanya menoleh sekilas karena teriakannya, "Bagaimana? Apa itu sakit? Sudah mulai berdarah lagi?"

"Di mana dokter itu!"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tidak bisakah infus ini dilepas sekarang? Jarum ini menyakitiku."

"…"

"Hyung.."

"…"

"Hyung…"

"Yak! Hyung mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Tidak berniat membantuku? Lagipula mereka semua pergi ke mana sebenarnya? Mengapa hanya ada kau di sini? Sial! Ini benar-benar sial!"

"Ck! Mengapa kau lebih cerewet dari wanita, Kyu? Berhentilah mengumpat."

Kyuhyun terkesiap, terlambat menyadari kebebasan mulutnya seperti yang biasa ia perlihatkan di depan Siwon dan teman-temannya. Seketika itu ia terbungkam. Entah, seingat Kyuhyun 'sial' bukanlah kosakata favoritnya. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa hari ini mengucapkannya begitu banyak.

Ini hari kedua Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit. Dan sialnya di hari yang membosankan ini, ia hanya ditemani oleh Kibum yang notabenenya adalah seorang pria dingin yang begitu malas berbicara.

Bagaimana bisa Kibum?

 _Well_ , keduanya saling bertemu dan berbicara kembali untuk pertama kalinya tidak dalam konteks dramatis, apalagi mengharukan. Tidak sama sekali. Terdengar aneh memang, ini benar-benar melenceng dari apa yang Siwon, Heechul dan Donghae bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Bermula ketika malam di mana Kyuhyun mulai kembali membuka mata dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik. Ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Kibum yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan tiap detail wajah lelah dihadapannya tersebut. Mata sembab itu tidak bisa disembunyikan, Kyuhyun tahu Kibum pasti tidak berhenti menangis sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya ada rasa lega bercampur sebal dalam hati Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun lega, Kibum, sosok hyung yang diam-diam selalu menjadi panutannya sejak dulu, kini telah kembali. Dan sebaliknya Kyuhyun merasa sebal, karena Kibum hanya memberikan sambutan sebuah senyum tak bermakna untuknya tanpa mengucap satu katapun. Sungguh menyebalkan._

 _Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin Kibum memang tidak sanggup menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan dan isi hatinya saat ini. Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang tidak memberikan kesempatan pada mulutnya untuk melintaskan sekedar sapaan 'hai' pada Kibum. Seharusnya atmosfer seperti ini mereka gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk membuncahkan isi kepala masing-masing, mengingat hal semacam ini sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tetapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun bisa melihat dan merasakan semua tanpa ia harus bertindak terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun menemukan jawaban dari tatapan mata Kibum padanya. Ia tidak berusaha mendesak Kibum untuk berbicara. Semua telah terjawab tanpa ada pengutaraan ataupun sejenis ungkapan penyesalan secara sah antara keduanya._

 _Kyuhyun sendiri memang tak pernah mengharapkan pengakuan yang menurutnya terlalu absurd untuk diucapkan. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud munafik dengan berkata jika dirinya sudah merasa cukup dengan semua yang telah disadarinya secara tidak langsung. Memang terasa berbeda dan tidak sewajarnya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup nyaman terperangkap dalam sebuah keadaan di mana Kibum bisa kembali tersenyum lagi, seperti apa yang telah ia lihat._

 _Rupanya apa yang Kyuhyun percaya selama ini, seperti itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang._ _Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan. Dan nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya, mendengarnya dan juga merasakannya. Cinta dan kasih sayang dalam hati seorang Kibum tidak akan pernah sirna._

 _Beberapa menit berjalan dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun tersadar akan suasana apa yang baru saja berlalu pada dirinya dan juga Kibum. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin berkubang nyaman dalam kondisi aneh namun sangat menyenangkan ini. Kyuhyun lalu meneguk salivanya lebih dari sekali, untuk melonggarkan tenggorokannya sebelum ia mulai membuka suara._

" _Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."_

 _Seketika itu juga Kibum seperti baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpinya, "Ah, kau bilang apa?"_

" _Kau membuatku takut."_

" _Apa yang kau maksud membuatmu takut?", Kibum tampak bingung._

" _Sejak tadi kau tidak berhenti menatapku sambil tersenyum, aku hanya takut kau mulai kehilangan ingatan warasmu dan ..." namun setelahnya, "Aaa… Appoo!", teriakan bebas dari maknae itu tidak terelakkan lagi. Kibum sudah mencubit dan menarik pipinya sekuat mungkin._

" _Rasakan itu!"_

 _Ia lalu menjauh dari ranjang Kyuhyun, kembali ke tempat favoritnya di dekat jendela dan menatap keluar dengan senyuman puas. Tanpa peduli dengan dongsaengnya yang tidak berhenti mengaduh kesakitan. Kibum tetap tersenyum seolah pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari jauh lebih menarik dari apapun. Padahal di dalam benaknya ia merasakan bahagia yang luar biasa dengan kejadian singkat beberapa detik tadi. Entah sejak kapan, embum mulai menguasai penglihatannya._

 _Sejujurnya, Kibum tak memiliki pendefinisian yang padan untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Sempurna? Barangkali kosakata itu terlalu berbau dusta, namun ada kalanya terdengar begitu pas bila ditujukan untuknya. Karena Kibum melihat di balik kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sering membuat orang-orang di dekatnya menjadi sakit kepala, maknae itu juga memiliki hati yang begitu hangat_ _ **.**_

 _ **Flash back end**_

 _._

 _._

"Andwae! Hyuuung…!"

Kibum menoleh panik, "Ada apa?"

"Darah..."

"Aigoo.., Kyuhyun! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, huh!", Kibum mencoba membantu menghentikan darah yang keluar dari infusannya tapi gagal. "Berapa kali aku sudah bilang, berhenti menggerakkan tangan kirimu. Apa begitu susah! Tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggil sus-", Tanpa Kibum sadari, ketika ia menoleh ke wajah Kyuhyun, anak itu sudah berlinang air mata.

"A-apa itu sakit?", tanya Kibum ikut meringis dengan nada yang mulai melembut.

"…", Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Dalam sekejap, Kibum merasakan kedua lengan Kyuhyun di sekelilingnya, menumpu manja dagunya di bahu sang hyung. Ia merengkuhnya erat, dan keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun selama sedikit menit. Mereka hanya saling merengkuh satu sama lain, merasakan kenyamanan dalam kehangatan satu sama lain, dan mengambil waktu untuk bersyukur atas apa yang mereka miliki, bukan apa yang tak mereka punya.

Dulu, Kyuhyun kecil sering kali memeluk Kibum seperti ini. Namun telah lama ia tak bisa merasakan rasa nyaman seperti sekarang, hingga membuat air matanya semakin membasahi kaos putih Kibum. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya Kyuhyun berharap selalu bisa memeluk Kibum dengan erat agar ia tak pernah pergi lagi.

"Kyu…", Kibum melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun lebih spesifik.

Dengan sisa tangisnya Kyuhyun menjawab, "Apa menurutmu tangan yang ditusuk jarum dan mengeluarkan darah itu tidak sakit?"

Saat itu juga Kibum membuang napasnya kasar, "Siapa suruh bergerak terus? Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!", teriak Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Hei..hei.. hei.. Ada apa ini?", Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja sudah membuka pintu mendengar keributan dua dongsaengnya. "Kyuhyunie, kenapa menangis?", ucapnya terdengar panik sambil menghampiri maknae manja itu.

"Hyung, tanganku…", seperti biasa, Kyuhyun merajuk lagi.

"Ck, bukan sesuatu yang serius, hyung.", sergah Kibum. Meskipun dia tahu, hanya Siwon yang akan terpengaruh dengan rajukan Kyuhyun.

Kibum sampai memberikan Kyuhyun gelar sebagai _drama king,_ karena maknae itu paling ahli dalam merajuk dan mengiba.

.

.

-o-

.

.

"Aissh!"

Minho meremas kertas itu sampai tak berbentuk lalu melemparnya sembarangan seraya berjalan serampangan di koridor lantai dua.

"Kau berjalan seperti orang gila, Minho!", Jonghyun yang saat itu menjadi korban sejurus saja langsung meneriaki Minho dengan mata berkilat. Tangannya mengusap bahu kanan, karena lelaki itu sudah menabraknya dengan cukup keras.

"Maaf!", jawab Minho tanpa menoleh, permintaan maafnya lebih mirip ajakan berkelahi yang untung saja tak diindahkan oleh Jonghyun. Dan untungnya lagi untuk Minho, orang yang ia tabrak adalah Jonghyun, sahabatnya sendiri.

Ya, mau diapakan lagi? Jonghyun sudah tahu jelas kalau Minho memiliki masalah soal pengontrolan emosi.

.

.

' _ **Duaghh!'**_

.

.

"JONGHYUN-AH…!"

Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Minho melewati Jonghyun dan berpolah layaknya dunia hanya miliknya saja. Tidak sempat untuk mempedulikan keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Dan sekarang, ketika ia sudah duduk di lantai dingin karena terpeleset oleh air yang tidak sengaja ia tumpahkan dari botol minuman yang dipegangnnya tersebut, Minho dengan spontan meneriaki nama sang sahabat, bahkan tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun.

Sementara dalam jarak beberapa meter, Jonghyun sedang sibuk menahan tawanya. Ia membungkuk sambil memegangi perut karena tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa geli dengan kebiasaan Minho yang selalu ceroboh.

Untung saja koridor masih sepi. Jika tidak, Minho mungkin saja sudah habis menahan malu. Mau tidak mau ia pun dibuat meringis karena rasa nyeri dibagian bokong. Ini hari Selasa? Oke, Minho sepakat dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa hari Selasa adalah hari sial, setidaknya mulai dari detik ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jonghyun yang terdengar begitu bahagia di telinga Minho. Tidak, Minho tidak bermaksud asal menuduh saja, karena ia juga melihat ada senyum setengah mengejek dari bibir Jonghyun. "Kalau sakit, silakan pergi ke klinik, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa—ah, sebetulnya tidak mau mengantarmu.", imbuhnya dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi senyum tampan itu.

Sesungguhnya bagi Minho, sejak awal mereka menjadi sahabat, Jonghyun tidak kalah menyebalkan dari Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin yang memang sering sekali menjahilinya. Ia menatap jengah pada Jonghyun yang sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Raut wajahnya tetap mengeras menahan kesal.

"Kau masih ingin duduk manis di lantai basah ini?", ucap Jonghyun karena Minho tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sadar akan dirinya memang butuh pertolongan, akhirnya Minho pasrah. Ia tidak sempat berpikir lagi, tahu-tahu Jonghyun sudah menariknya untuk berdiri tegak kembali.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Minho-ya? Apa kau memiliki masalah?"

"Tidak.", tanpa menoleh, Minho menggeleng seraya mengusap-usap _jeans_ berjenis _bootcut_ yang ia kenakan terlihat sedikit basah dan kotor.

"Kau sedang membaca novel apa saat ini?"

Sejurus tatapan Minho mulai mengenai Jonghyun, "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang novel yang aku baca?"

"Karna hanya itu yang membuatmu menjadi setengah waras seperti sekarang!"

Untuk beberapa detik, Minho terdiam. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Jonghyun akan mengenali sejauh itu mengenai kebiasaannya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Minho bahkan tidak memiliki kata yang sepadan untuk menimpali kalimat Jonghyun lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun memang tidak salah, tetapi juga tidak sepenuhnya karena hal itu ia menjadi seperti ini.

Minho menggeleng, "Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan novel."

"Apa kau sedang berbohong?"

Minho terdiam tak bereaksi, senyumnya menghilang dan terganti oleh tatapan ragu, belum lagi kerutan-kerutan di kening yang selalu muncul setiap kali ia dilanda rasa bingung. "Ck, sudahlah kita bicarakan lain kali saja."

"Aah, aku tahu! Miss Choi menggagalkan nilai susulan bahasa Inggrismu lagi?!", tebak Jonghyun.

Minho menghela napas berat, "Ck, bahasa Inggris…, aku benar-benar benci pelajaran itu. Tak ada alasan untuk menyukainya.", Minho memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan Miss Choi…, si wanita yang selalu tampil cantik dan menawan di dalam kelas, dia tak ubahnya dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Tapi fakta menyatakan hampir semua siswa mengidolakan dia.", bela Jonghyun.

"Bukan termasuk aku! Tidak pernah ada topik menarik untuk dibahas mengenai dosen bahasa Inggris yang menjengkelkan itu.", jawab Minho malas.

"Jadi, benar alasannya karena itu?", Jonghyun terperangah.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku lapar, ayo kita makan."

Sekali pun ia benci pelajaran bahasa Inggris, bukan berarti Minho tak memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa aman setiap kali ujian diadakan. Ia ingin, tapi… akh! Entahlah, dosen yang memiliki tatapan killer itu terlalu identik dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris. Barangkali, orang normal akan menganggap jika alasan ini tidak cukup normal. Namun Minho membenci pelajaran itu karena Miss Choi —ralat—sejak lahir Minho memang tidak menyukai pelajaran itu, ketidaksukaannya bertambah ketika ia bertemu Miss Choi. Itu saja.

.

.

.

Di Kantin…

Masih dengan topik yang sama, mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas mengenai Miss Killer itu, Jonghyun-ah?"

"Ayolah, ini yang terakhir."

Minho menggeleng.

"Apa aku perlu menyeret Miss Choi, mengatur tempat agar kalian bisa berbincang berdua untuk sekedar menego nilai misalnya?"

"Apa kau sudah gila!", Minho mendengus. "Beberapa hari lalu, wanita itu berkata jika toleransi sudah tidak berlaku. Maka, itu artinya?"

"Sekali lagi, kau harus tetap mencobanya. Siapa tahu dia berubah pikiran. Atau apa aku perlu menemuinya ke apartemen untuk memohon dan membujuknya, agar kau diberikan kesempatan terakhir untuk memperbaiki nilaimu?"

Jonghyun tidak pernah tidak serius dengan ucapannya, tak peduli itu adalah hal konyol atau pun terdengar tidak mungkin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau berhasil membujuknya?"

"Apa aku harus ikut campur sampai sejauh itu?"

Minho menatap datar pada Jonghyun, "Jika memang tidak ingin ikut campur, maka berhentilah mencampuriii...!"

Jonghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya menjauh ke belakang sambil mengerutkan wajah, "Mengapa kau berteriak? Aku ingin membantumu, bodoh!"

"Arrgghhh!", Minho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

…

"Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?!"

…

Minho dan Jonghyun menatap ke asal suara. "Changmin hyung…", ucap mereka bersamaan.

Changmin membalasnya dengan senyum, lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Jonghyun dalam kantin tersebut.

Keduanya kemudian saling menatap dan terdiam sejenak seolah menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Beberapa hari ini Minho dan Jonghyun disibukkan dengan ujian, sehingga mereka tidak sempat bertemu bahkan memberi kabar pada Changmin maupun Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ketika mereka bertemu dengan Changmin dalam raut yang tidak mampu mereka jabarkan dengan baik, hal itu memaksa keduanya untuk menuntut penjelasan pada pria tinggi itu.

"Hyung, bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?", tanya Jonghyun memastikan.

"Benar. Aku datang ke kampus memberikan data yang diminta Prof. Jung dari Kyuhyun."

"Mengapa tidak Kyuhyun hyung saja yang membe—"

"Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit."

Minho belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Changmin sudah tidak sabar memberitahu mereka.

"Apa?"

"Ini adalah hari ke tiga ia menginap di rumah sakit."

"Mengapa kau baru memberitahu kami?"

"Pagi tadi Donghae hyung datang ke rumahku. Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal.", Changmin menunduk dalam.

Minho dan Jonghyun sangat tahu bagaimana kedekatan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka jelas mengerti perasaan Changmin saat ini.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku yakin Kyuhyun hyung pasti baik-baik saja."

Changmin sudah tidak berselera untuk memberi tanggapan, ia lalu beranjak.

"Hyung kau mau ke mana?", Jonghyun menahan tangan Changmin.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit. Keadaan Kyuhyun memang sudah dikatakan membaik. Tapi aku belum bisa tenang jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi bersama setelah ujian terakhir kami selesai siang ini.", tawar Minho.

"Kalian bisa menyusul."

"Tidak hyung! Aku belum sanggup menghadapi makiannya jika kami datang berdua begitu terlambat."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kalian datang bersamaku?"

"Setidaknya Kyuhyun hyung akan lebih melunak jika berhadapan denganmu, hyung. Aku mohon tunggulah sebentar lagi.", mohon Minho.

"Kali ini aku sependapat dengan Minho, hyung.", Jonghyun menimpali.

Minho dan juga Jonghyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang sudah seratus persen bisa keduanya pastikan akan menjadi fatal jika berani menemui Kyuhyun tanpa ada Changmin di depan mereka.

"Ckckck….", Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

-o-

.

.

"JADI, KEMANA SAJA KALIAN SELAMA INI, HUH!"

Setelah pekikan nyaring mendobrak indera pendengaran ketiganya, bermacam cercaan pun mulai berdendang riang menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga mereka.

Hingga sebuah cubitan kecil akhirnya bertengger di pipi kanan pria pucat itu. Di antara kepanikan yang menggila, Changmin seolah merasakan guncangan kecil di setiap jengkal mentalnya yang belakangan sedikit sakit, dan secara tak sadar, ia meneriaki Kyuhyun.

"DIAM!"

Melalui pikiran yang seperdelapan bagiannya telah melayang jauh akibat dengungan ngilu yang terasa di area telinga.

Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat bungkam untuk sejenak oleh lelaki jangkung itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan reaksi yang sedikit manis dan lebih manusiawi dari ini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

 _"_ Ya! Kalian—"

"Mengapa tidak dilakukan saat kau sudah sembuh saja nanti? Bisakan, kau menyimpan dulu tenagamu untuk memaki kami setelah kau keluar dari sini saja?", Changmin tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan pembelaan sedikit pun. Meski ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu lembut namun terdengar cukup mengerikan ditelinga Jonghyun dan juga Minho.

"Seharusnya aku—"

Kyuhyun berniat mencerca kembali, tapi sayang, ia kalah cepat lantaran Changmin menghambur mendekap tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Maafkan kami.."

Sesaat Kyuhyun terpekur, membiarkan tubuh kurusnya dipeluk oleh sang sahabat. Sementara dua lainnya masih dengan kaki berpijak tenang di tegel putih yang belum begitu akrab dengan _sneakers_ kembar yang membungkus kaki-kaki keduanya. Napas mereka serasa lolos dalam naungan rasa lega, setelah melihat tingkah polah Kyuhyun seperti biasanya, meski terkesan jauh dari kata sehat.

"Aku benci pada kalian bertiga."

"Huh…?", mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, bibir ketiganya seolah terisolasi dengan tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang bisa bersuara.

"Aku benci melihat wajah-wajah tak bergairah ini datang ke sini. Mengapa kalian semua bertegangan tinggi seperti ini? Dan kau Changmin-ah, tak biasanya kau memasang wajah melankolis di depanku?"

Sepanjang persahabatannya bersama Changmin, Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah menemukan masalah yang berarti pada sahabatnya tersebut, hingga ia harus melihat roman wajah yang begitu pedih seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun menjadi tak tahan. Ia bahkan selalu ingat, setiap Natal tiba, Changmin akan selalu mengajaknya beserta dengan Jonghyun dan Minho membeli banyak makanan dan berpesta di sebuah _Villa_ milik neneknya di kawasan Gangnam. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bermain musik, bernyanyi, dan bercerita banyak hal dengan suka cita. Antusiasme itu selalu nyata terlihat, bagaimana reaksi Changmin yang selalu berombak-ombak setiap kali mereka akan bertanding game bersama. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bingung menjabarkan apa yang sedang ia saksikan di hadapannya.

"Hyung, maafkan kami. Karena jadwal yang sangat padat dan ujian yang tak berjeda, aku dan Minho sampai tidak pernah menghubungimu.", sesal Jonghyun membuka suara.

"Jonghyun benar hyung, kau boleh memarahiku sepuasnya tapi tolong jangan membenci kami.", Minho turut menimpali.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, meloloskan tawa kering sambil mengalihkan tatapan pada wajah dua bocah polos itu. "Karena aku tahu kalian sedang sibuk, untuk itu aku tidak ingin membuat kalian semua khawatir padaku. Lagipula besok aku sudah boleh pul-"

"Apa sebatas ini arti persahabatan kita untukmu?", ucap Changmin memandang sendu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Changmin-ah?"

"Aku kesal!", serunya. "Aku merasa sangat kesal karena tidak berusaha mencari tahu kabarmu setelah terakhir kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu, Kyu!"

"I-itu…"

"Aku pikir kau memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, seusai kau bercerita mengenai masalahmu dengan Kibum, hyungmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku merasa bodoh, entah kemana perginya rasa ingin tahuku, sampai-sampai di akhir, aku harus menerima kabar kau di rumah sakit", sesal Changmin.

"Changmin-ah.. aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Aku kesal, karena kau selalu saja bertindak sesuka hatimu!", ucap Changmin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ma-maaf..",

"Kau juga tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Jika saja aku tidak bertanya pada Donghae hyung, apa kau masih tetap akan diam?"

"Changmin-ah, ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dibesar-besarkan. Aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang menjadi khawatir. Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku baik-baik saja.", jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan menginap di rumah sakit, jika kau baik-baik saja."

"Aishh!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuang napas pasrah. Berdebat dengan Changmin harus membutuhkan tenaga yang extra. Apalagi saat ini kondisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyambut serangan Changmin. Ia merasakan sahabatnya ini memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Changmin masih seperti dirinya yang sekian lama Kyuhyun kenal. Tetap terlihat tenang kendatipun sesungguhnya rasa kesalnya sudah meluap sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Changmin juga bukan tipe yang dengan mudah mengalah, dia tetap menyukai berdebat meski orang yang menjadi objek menariknya sedang tidak berdaya seperti yang dialami Kyuhyun sekarang. Tetapi Kyuhyun cukup senang pada akhirnya. Ia merasa ini memang Changmin yang sesungguhnya.

Berbeda halnya dengan Jonghyun. Lelaki manis itu benci melakukan konfrontasi. Kyuhyun sering kali berani bertaruh setiap kali terjadi perdebatan diantara Jonghyun dan Minho. Entah itu hal sepele hingga yang serius, Jonghyun tak akan bersikeras menuntut apa yang seharusnya ia tuntut untuk pembelaan dirinya. Anak itu lebih memilih duduk diam, membiarkan Minho mencerca dirinya sampai hatinya puas. Karena setelahnya, Minho juga yang akan mengemis permintaan maaf padanya. Hal semacam itu sudah biasa. Jonghyun akan selalu berpolah seakan-akan apa yang sudah mereka berdua ributkan adalah akhir dari acara bersitegang kecil-kecilan untuk penambah energi. Sungguh konyol.

.

.

"Mengapa kau sendirian?"

Pertanyaan Changmin menghentikan suasana hening yang baru saja berlangsung barang beberapa saat.

"uh?"

"Mereka di mana?"

"Ah, hyungdeul?", Kyuhyun menegaskan kembali maksud pertanyaan Changmin. "Mereka semua akan datang tiap malam, setelah urusan perkerjaan selesai. Sudah dua hari ini aku ditemani Kibum hyung.", jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh ketiganya.

"Ohya? Lalu dia di mana sekarang?"

"Dia—"

"Kalian datang.", tiba-tiba suara ringan itu terdengar. Mereka semua menoleh dan tampak sedikit kaku dengan kedatangan Kibum sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan dalam plastik. Ketiganya lantas memberi hormat.

Setelah meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas nakas, Kibum pun menghampiri mereka. "Terima kasih.", Kibum tersenyum. Raut wajahnya sangat berbeda tidak seperti apa yang Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho kira. "Aku Kibum, sebagai hyung dari Kyuhyun, sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena sudah datang mengunjunginya.", ucap Kibum sebagai kalimat pertama untuk sambutannya pada sahabat sang dongsaeng.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk karena masih terbawa oleh atmosfer di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa kau membeli makanan itu ke London?", Kyuhyun menginterupsi di sela-sela kondisi _awkward_ yang tidak bisa mereka hindari.

"Ya?", tanya Kibum dengan alis berjinjit. "Kau bilang apa, Kyu?"

"Apa makanan yang kau bawa, datang dari London?", ulang Kyuhyun.

"Oh bukan, aku baru saja membelinya di New York.", jawab Kibum begitu santai.

Kyuhyun mulai melipat wajah tampak kesal."Kau bilang akan pergi tidak sampai dua puluh menit, ini bahkan sudah lebih dari satu jam.", protes Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Kibum menatap dan memberi jawaban yang terdengar sedikit serius. "Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengajukan complain. Kau tahu sendiri, cukup susah mencari makanan yang tidak mengandung _seafood_ di sekitar daerah ini, Kyu."

"Ya, baiklah-baiklah." jawab Kyuhyun mengalah."Lalu makanan apa yang kau dapat untukku?"

"Bubur.", lagi-lagi Kibum menjawab santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ck! apa kau lupa, makanan sehari-hariku di rumah sakit adalah bubur?"

"Apanya yang salah? Orang sakit memang harus makan bubur."

"Aish, hyung… ayolah..!", rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa orang sakit diberikan bubur?"

"Masa bodoh!"

Kibum tak berhenti sampai di sana, "Kau tahu apa fungsi bubur untuk tubuh orang yang lemah seperti mu ini?"

"…"

"Atau kau makan bubur beras merah saja, ne?"

"Aku sudah kehilangan selera.", jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"Tapi Kyu, kata dokter kau harus banyak makan."

"Aku benci bubur!"

Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho tidak pernah menyangka jika hubungan persaudaraan antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum akan menjadi semanis ini. Bukannya membantu untuk menghentikan, mereka bertiga justru tampak sangat menikmati perdebatan dua bersaudara tersebut. Tidak ada kesan yang buruk pada sosok seorang Kibum. Sifat keduanya hampir sama. Sama-sama keras kepala dan kekanak-kanakan. Tak pelak membuat tiga orang di hadapan mereka menjadi tergelak dengan tingkah _absurd_ dua bersaudara tersebut. Ini benar-benar moment yang langka terlihat oleh mata kepala sendiri.

Sekian menit berjalan, perdebatan itu terpaksa diakhiri. Karena Kyuhyun harus menjalani jadwal pemeriksaan ulang untuk memantau kondisinya kembali. Selama menunggu di luar ruang inap Kyuhyun, mereka berempat. Kibum, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho pun saling berbincang.

"Aku mendengar banyak hal tentang kalian dari Kyuhyun. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian sudah menjaga Kyuhyun selama ini."

"Kibum hyung, kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kami ini sudah sangat dekat, tentu saja akan selalu saling menjaga.", jawab Changmin.

"Mungkin rasa terima kasihku tidak akan pernah cukup. Tetapi aku merasa senang karena Kyuhyun memiliki sahabat yang luar biasa seperti kalian."

"Kami pun senang pada akhirnya bisa mengenalmu, hyung.", ucap Jonghyun dengan senyum yang tak lepas.

Kibum menunduk untuk beberapa detik, "Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana masalah kami berdua sebelumnya. Semua itu telah berlalu dan aku berharap sekarang dan selanjutnya kalian bisa menerimaku sebagai teman kalian juga.", ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, hyung…", ucap tiga sahabat itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc? / end?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, Chapter 13 sampai disini. Ingin dilanjut atau kita akhiri saja? hehehe

Untuk teman2 semua aku minta maaf membuat kalian menunggu amat sangat lama. Sebelumnya aku udah pernah jelasin di facebook kenapa tidak bisa cepat update. Baiklah segitu aja ocehan kali ini, dan aku mencoba membalas satu per satu review dr kalian. (maaf jika ada yang tidak tersebut)

LittleEvil19 : Kyu bukan orang yang akan berhenti berjuang setelah apa yang ia alami. Hehehe..

Hanna shinjiseok : makasih… maaf menunggu lama J

Hyunhua : makasih ya, maaf menunggu sangat lama. Aku tetep lanjut kok sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

Siyohyuncho : hehe.. tenang saja, masih belum end kan? :D

E. P : Yuppp! Kyu memang orang yang tidak gampang menyerah kok

kyunoi : segala hal yang dilalui Kibum, mungkin hanya dia yang bisa merasakannya sendiri. Karena itulah dia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk tersadar. Hehehe… kamu greget ya sama karakter Kibum :D

Desviana407 : hahaha… aku bertanggujawab kok. Nih udah dilanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.

Atik1125 : belum end. Nih aku update chapter 13 hehehe

mrs dpw : Makasih sudah ikut mereview ya

emon el : tenang, memang banyak yg blm tersampaikan jika aku mengakhiri di ch.12. Untuk itu aku melangkah lagi ke ch 13. Maaf ya begitu lama.

vpicey : butuh waktu yang berat untuk Kibum mengetahui semua.

phn19 : Iya, dilanjut kok. Makasih ya sudah menunggu.

fanatwik : Okay, fighting! :)

dd : lanjut kok… belum end hehhe

namielf : Oke, sudah di next :D

yesung : Oke, sudah di next :D

UL : Thank you!

Aishmei : gimana untuk ch.13? Mereka baikan kan… :D

Tary sa : belum end sayang, nih aku sudah lanjut. Maaf kalo moment KyuBum kurang puas. Hehe

Nae Axselia : thank you! Maaf menunggu lama.

: aku bukan author yang jago bikin sad story, sudah sering mencoba, tapi aku merasa tak pernah berhasil. Jadi kalo minta Kyu dibikin menderita, sepertinya aku blm bisa. Hehehe… maaf

Lily : Ya, persis seperti yang kamu katakan. Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

angel sparkyu : Yup!

Nanakyu : Makasih sudah selalu mereview ya.. tenang, aku masih lanjut kok. ^^

Guest (no name): kamu yg minta Kibum disiksa karena bosen melihat Kyu yg tersiksa, jadinya keduanya tidak akan aku siksa hehe.. :D

Wonhaesung Love : Yah, Kibum tentunya harus menyesal dong hehehe

Songkyurina : jangan menangis lagi ya, aku sudah update ch.13. Maaf menunggu lama.

Aprilside : hahaaha.. seperti itulah

Sparkyubum : bikin Kyu tambah parah? Wah, maaf saya tak tega hehehe

dewidossantosleite : makasih sudah mereview dan menunggu.

ladyelf11 : aku buat dia berubah :D

dwi-yomi : gak jadi end kok hehe

Shin Ririn1013 : makasih sudah mereview dan menunggu.

HyukRin67 : maaf menunggu lama. makasih sudah mereview dan menunggu ya..

diahretno : sudah, segitu saja traumanya Kyu kambuh. Aku tidak begitu suka termehek-mehek. Hehehe… makasih sudah selalu turut mereview dan menunggu ^^

Apriliaa765 : makasih sudah mereview ^^

lianpangestu : Maaf ya lama, lanjut kok ^^

kyunihae : aku membuatnya seperti di ch.13 cara berbaikan Kyu dengan Kibum. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya… hehehe

kakagalau74 : Makasih Lilyana hihihihi… ^^

Nurani506 : makasih sudah mereview dan menunggu lanjutan ff ini.

lydiasimatupang2301 : hehehe.. belom end kan? Masih ad ach.13 kan? Makasih ya sudah ikut mereview. ^^

jihyunelf : syukurlah… :D

michhazz : belom end sayang, masih ada nih ch.13 hehehe

sofyanayunita1 : Tenang, masih ada nih ch.13 hehehe

Tyas1013 : Belom end. masih ada nih ch.13 hehehe

Fitri MY : terimakasih sudah mereview

sparkyuNee13 : maaf menunggu lama. Tapi aku lanjut kan hehehe

Cuttiekyu94 : semoga saja ya.. terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

yulielf123 : sippp…. Thank you yuli ^^

Awaelfkyu13 : hehehe,, maaf menunggu lama. Nih di ch 13 kyubum kan udah maaf2an ya.. jadi happy deh :D

Anna505 : terimakasih ya sudah mereview ^^

hyunnie02 : makanya jangan percaya pebuh dengan Kyu. Dia bukan orang mudah menyerah kok heheheh

melani s khadijah : terimakasih ya sudah mereview ^^

yulianasuka : iyaaa tbc kok… hehehe terimakasih ya sudah mereview ^^

cinya : Maaf ya menunggu lama sampe kamu nginbox juga. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu dan sll mereview.. semoga ch.13 tidak mengecewakan hehehe

meimeimayra : Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu dan sll mereview.. ^^

.

.

.

salam,

belle


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : Eternal Sunshine**

 **Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family**

 **Summary :** _ **Kyuhyun percaya matahari akan selalu bersinar kekal. Kyuhyun percaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang, meski di saat ia tak sedang diperlihatkan.**_

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

.

.

.

Untuk ke dua kalinya Jonghyun tersedak karena ucapan Minho. Kali ini bukan oleh _sirup,_ tapi air mineral. Sementara Changmin semakin kesulitan bernapas karena dua hal, kelelahan karena sudah bermain basket dan menahan tawa akibat ucapan Minho, juga reaksi Jonghyun. Akhirnya, pria itu berguling tak berdaya di sebelah Minho.

Sore itu, di hari libur, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho datang ke rumah Kyuhyun karena undangan Siwon. Mereka ditantang untuk bertanding basket. Tempat itu berada di areal rumah mereka yang memang tersedia lapangan basket. Minho baru saja mengalami guncangan mental karena menjadi satu tim bersama hyungdeul Kyuhyun yang menurutnya mereka semua sudah sakit jiwa. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah pertandingan basket terabsurd di sepanjang hidupnya. Mengingat tadi Donghae beberapa kali melakukan insiden tolol yakni menendang bola, juga Heechul yang membawa bola ke area lawan tanpa melakukan _dribbling_. Ada pun Siwon yang sempat-sempatnya melahap _burger_ ketika tim lawan mulai menjajah daerah pertahanan timnya.

Ini membuat Minho sedikit frustasi meski berada di tim yang menyatakan diri mereka jauh lebih berprestasi dalam olah raga basket dibanding para dongsaeng yang menjadi tim lawannya. Tim lawan yang terdiri dari Kibum, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun, tetap dengan mudahnya mencetak angka.

"Arrgh.. lama-lama aku bisa gila!", teriaknya keras.

Mereka semua mengakhiri pertandingan, karena sudah kalah telak. Minho mengatakan sudah tidak kuat lagi, dan menjadi orang pertama yang meninggalkan lapangan kemudian disusul yang lainnya. Mereka semua beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

" _Euwh—_ badanmu bau sekali oleh keringat, sana menjauh dariku!"

Donghae menjepit hidung tanpa menyadari bahwa tubuhnya pun tak kalah bau sementara Siwon tak menghiraukannya karena terlalu sibuk meneguk air yang disodorkan Heechul untuknya.

"Sudahlah Minho-ya.. berhenti mengoceh. Sebaiknya kau minum dulu.", ucap Heechul menghentikan Minho yang sejak tadi melayangkan protes dan kesalnya pada hyungdeul Kyuhyun. Segala umpatan dan celaan keluar, dari berbagai kekacauan yang sudah terjadi membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa terima.

"Tapi hyung, ini gara-gara kalian bertiga!", gerutu Minho. "Aigo.. kenapa aku bisa satu tim dengan mereka tadi?", sesalnya dengan gumaman sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Tenang saja Minho-ya, aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini di kampus.", Jonghyun tahu kekhawatiran Minho, ia mencoba menenangkan temannya itu. Minho hanya khawatir akan reputasinya yang bisa-bisa tercoreng karena ulah para pemain dadakan nan idiot itu.

"Kau tetap bagian tim inti yang masih popular di Klub Basket kampus kita.", Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan Minho, menepuk-nepuk bahunya memberi semangat.

"Dan tentu saja gelar pria tertampan di Kampus dengan aura sexy yang terpancar pada mata bulatnya itu, juga masih tetap kau yang menyandangnya.", imbuh Kyuhyun lagi menegaskan.

"Itu benar.", timpal Jonghyun.

Meski akhirnya disertai dengan seringai ejekan dan yang lainnya sibuk menahan tawa mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka setidaknya selama sekian detik.

Minho yang sejak tadi hanya tertunduk diam kini bangkit dari duduknya, sementara yang lainnya masih dalam posisinya namun tatapan semua tertuju pada Minho.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu menjerit sekerasnya.

.

.

.

"Minho-ya.. apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan wajah paniknya, seorang wanita cantik berparas elegan dan di belakangnya disusul oleh seorang pria berkacamata, keduanya memang sudah tampak paruh baya, namun pasangan ini masih begitu menarik untuk dipandang. Mereka datang menghampiri Minho karena baru saja mendengar teriakan histeris di halaman rumahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku eommoni, abeoji Cho.", jawab Minho reflek sambil menunduk. "Sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.", ucap Minho dengan wajah bersemu merah menahan malu.

"Kau yakin?", tanya Appa.

Minho berdiri menunduk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau lakukan pada Minho?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Aku?", ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dari sekian banyak hyungdeul dan teman-temanku di sini, eomma hanya bertanya padaku?", tanya Kyuhyun. "Benarkah pertanyaan itu hanya untukka saja? Apa eomma tidak salah?", tambahnya untuk meyakinkan.

Eomma menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali. Pertanyaan itu memang benar untukmu."

Kyuhyun mulai merengut, "Tapi mengapa eommaaa…?", tanyanya sambil merajuk manja.

"Karena akhir-akhir ini eomma terlalu sering mendengar teriakan Minho seperti ini setiap kali kalian berkumpul di rumah. Dan kata Kibumie, Changminie dan Jonghyunie, kau yang sering mengusilinya."

"Mwo!"

Ketiganya langsung menoleh panik, tiga pasang iris tersebut agak melebar saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah berdiri. Mereka bertiga kemudian mundur perlahan lalu berlari secepat mungkin demi menghindari amukan Kyuhyun.

"Kaliaaaaaaaannnnn…..!"

Teriakan panjang itu tak lantas membuat Kyuhyun berlari mengejar teman-temannya. Ia tahu benar, Changmin, Jonghyun dan Kibum sangat cepat berlari. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menangkap salah satupun dari mereka bertiga. Dan sekarang tinggal Minho yang masih berdiri beberapa meter di dekatnya tengah sibuk memasang wajah lurus, ia mati-matian menahan agar tawanya tidak sampai keluar di depan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun kali ini sedang menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

"Minho-ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak ikut berlari bersama mereka, huh!"

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menyusul mereka saja.", jawab Minho santai. Terkadang anak itu begitu polos, bukannya berusaha mengembalikan mood sahabatnya yang sedang kesal, ia justru mengindahkan kalimat Kyuhyun dan turut berlari menjauh. Minho sadar, ia sendiri masih ingin selamat sebelum bencana benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya.

"Awas Kaliaaaaaaaaannn...!"

Kyuhyun menjadi kesal sendiri dan memilih menghempaskan bokongnya dengan sembarang di atas tanah. "Lihat saja, akan ku buat kalian menyesal setelah ini!", rutuknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti bocah jika sedang marah, ia mengacak rambutnya, menekuk wajahnya, mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya.

Eomma dan Appa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sementara hyungdeul sibuk terpingkal karena kelakuan para dongsaeng mereka.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat mengenal suara itu, tapi masa bodohlah. Entah mengapa, ia langsung ingin berbalik—meski dengan susah payah, tentu saja—untuk sekadar menengadah dan menatap wajah si pemilik suara.

"Cih, setelah puas menertawaiku. Sekarang kau berusaha membujuk dan berpura-pura menawarkan bantuan, begitu?", oceh Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur kesal.

Lelaki itu tersenyum; jenis senyuman yang aneh bisa dibilang, separuh genit dan setengah mengejek. Siwon menaruh kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya—menyuruhnya untuk segera berbalik ke arah semula. Ia tak sempat berpikir lagi, karena tahu-tahu sang hyung sudah "membimbingnya" untuk berjalan ke salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di halaman rumah mereka tanpa meminta persetujuannya lebih dulu.

"Wajahmu sangat menggemaskan kalau sedang marah," kata Siwon sambil cekikikan.

"Apa! Kau bilang apa, Siwon hyung!"

"Bukan apa-apa.", jawab Siwon cepat dan tidak melanjutkan karena tidak ingin menambah kekesalan dongsaengnya.

"Aish..! Kalian semua sama saja!"

.

.

.

Ketika kedua orang tua mereka kembali ke Korea sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, hunian besar itu seakan tidak pernah sepi. Selalu saja terdengar keributan-keributan yang dilakukan oleh para namja tampan tersebut. Belum lagi Heechul dan Donghae memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul karena Kibum dan Kyuhyun seperti dua bocah kesetanan setiap kali mereka mengatakan akan pulang ke Gwangju.

Banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun demi mempertahankan Heechul dan Donghae untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka di Seoul. Dari rajukan hingga ancaman yang paling extreme tak urung mereka sebutkan. Meskipun itu hanya sekedar ancaman dari mulut mereka, tetapi tetap saja membuat Heechul dan Donghae bergidik ngeri jika sampai dua bocah itu melakukannya. Entah ancaman apa saja yang sudah mereka sebutkan.

Semua orang di rumah tersebut tahu jelas Kyuhyun si maknae yang sering manampilkan wajah cute nan manis itu adalah seorang anak lelaki yang memiliki banyak ide licik dalam otaknya dan jangan lupakan lidah tajamnya juga. Sementara Kibum, si pria yang lebih banyak menampilkan paras dinginnya tersebut, sepertinya telah terkontaminasi dengan kelakuan sang dongsaeng. Mereka berdua benar-benar nakal dan cerdik. Tidak disangka bahkan seorang Heechul, yang dikenal sebagai hyung dengan watak yang cukup mengerikan itu, bisa menyerah dengan segala usaha gila keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niatan untuk membuat epilog. Aku berencana memang sudah mengakhiri sampai di chapter 13 saja. Dan untuk selanjutkan readers tentu sudah bisa menebak kan.

Tapi gatau kenapa, ada sedikit ide yang muncul di kepala, jadinya aku coba jadikan epilog saja. Dan untuk epilog ini, aku membuatnya dadakan Jadinyanya seperti ini. Kalau tidak berkenan, diabaikan saja ya. Hehehe… :D

Okay, sampai disini saja ya. Terimakasih untuk readers dan reviewersnya. Mohon maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu2.

.

.

Salam author,

 _ **Belle**_


End file.
